


Tethered

by joe_bobbi_o



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Maribat Topes, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, No Beta, Violence, characters a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_bobbi_o/pseuds/joe_bobbi_o
Summary: An arranged marriage brings together one of our favorite couples. But as they return home not knowing each other's identities the question becomes will destiny bring them back together? Or...will rival love interest, a whole lot of villains and even fate possibly prevent a happily ever after.Read as canon transforms into someone we don't know... multiple love squares and rivalries are explored...old and new villains create endless trouble...and the good ole' balance of the world rest in the hands of a bunch of teenagers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 546
Kudos: 862





	1. Tunneling into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many interesting and highly enjoyable fanfics during the time that has become known as '2020,' I decided to try my own hand at this writing thing. So no promises as I develop my style and the storyline, but I hope for the most part you can enjoy!

“Pound it.” Ladybug shared the customary salute with Chat Noir after a painfully exhausting akuma. Three lucky charms and two cataclysms later ‘Defector’ was finally back to his civilian self.

Taking a step towards the man who appeared seemingly well composed,- considering the ordeal he just endured- Ladybug found her movement towards him cut short by his curt “I’m fine.” He then turned on his heels and walked away, quickly disappearing into the Parisian night.

Ladybug turned towards her partner mouthing ‘okay.’ The pair had failed to identify the cause of his akumatization; he had merely stated his name and then remained mute for the remainder of the battle, not even asking for their miraculous.

Chat made eye contact with Ladybug but simply shrugged his shoulders, as he closed the gap between the two.

“Any plans for the weekend LB?”

“Sleep, catch-up on homework annnd I don’t know…sleep. What about you Chaton?”

“Your plans sound quite purrfect. Unfortunately Father has my Saturday booked, but I get see my girlfriend on Sunday, perhaps you would like to join Bugaboo?” There was a hopeful glean in his eyes, but Ladybug merely shook her head.

“And be a third wheel again, no thank you.” She punched him in the shoulder as he pouted. “Come on Kitty you know what it’s like to be a third wheel.”

Memories of Adrien and Marinette’s awkward interactions while third wheeling in their first year of friendship came to mind.

Fortunately, once Adrien began to date Kagami, Marinette abandoned her crazy obsession and focused on establishing a real friendship with Adrien. Shortly after, with their identities revealed to each other, the titles of partner and best friends merge into something else entirely.

As the pair became the trio, third wheeling became fun, but as time went on and the couple’s relationship became more intimate, Marinette began to feel out of place. She began to take a step back from the trifold and let them to be a duo more frequently. 

“Well Kitty, as much as I would like to spend all night on the rooftop catching up, maybe if I get home and do that homework, my weekend can comprise of just sleep.”

“Boooo. Patrol Sunday night?” Chat drew his baton from his back and walked towards the edge of the roof in the direction of his home, lingering for her answer.

She nodded before latching her yoyo at the closest building. “Patrol Sunday.” Ladybug gave a small wave to Chat before turning and swinging away.

A few minutes later Ladybug landed in the back alleyway close to her family’s apartment. A red light engulfed her leaving behind Marinette. It took her a second for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, making her miss the slight movement above her.

She fished around her purse to pull out a strawberry macaroon, giving it to Tikki. “I’m so glad that I don’t have the silly time limit, it is so nice to be able to guarantee a return close to home before transforming back.” Marinette cupped her kwami in her hands, exhaustion creeping in from the battle that had taken over four hours to complete.

“And your powers will get even stronger as your energy connection with my miraculous continues to grow. I so love when I get to spend time with you my little Coccinella.” Tikki twirled in the air before plopping the rest of her cookie in her mouth and zooming into Marinette’s open purse.

Marinette smiled at her kwami before she snapped the purse closed. Walking towards the main road, without warning, her vision began to spot before tunneling into darkness. Her balance unsteady, she felt herself fall towards the pavement. The last conscious thought, as the world faded to black, was a sharp pain registering on her neck. 

* * *

Marinette woke up and slowly stretched in her bed, she rolled over to her side reaching for her cat plush to try and sleep a little longer. Failing to grab her plush or even her pillows, she opened her eyes to see none of her familiar objects. The memory of falling in the alley startled her out of the bed. Panicking slightly, she quickly placed her hand to her neck where the phantom pain lingered, but found nothing. She continued up her neck to her face to surprisingly find a crude mask covering her eyes. Was this to protect her identity or to provide her with the illusion of anonymity? Her hands withdrew from the mask to her ears and once again, found nothing.

Despite not being transformed, she quickly took on the Ladybug persona and abandoned panicking Marinette, choosing to calmly take note of her surroundings and the situation.

The room was mostly void of decoration, yet despite the austerity, it seemed calm and serene. It triggered nostalgia of Master Fu’s parlor from when he was alive.

The furnishings were sparse, she laid upon a shikibuton that was centered on a wall. To her left she found a small wooden side table and on her right a set of double doors flanked by two oriental chests. Directly in front of her was as an impressive wall of picture windows overlooking one of the most breath taking landscapes Marinette had ever seen with her own eyes.

Wherever she was, it was safe to say she was no longer in ~~Kansas~~ Paris anymore. She was surrounded by a beautiful snowcapped mountain range with a large turquoise lake in the valley before her. As much as Marinette wished to gaze out in awe and sketch many of the pieces that such a sight inspired, those feelings were replaced by a sense of dread, as she realized the isolation a mountain range provides.

Marinette slowly approached the teak double doors and found them unlocked. She shot her head out and looked in both directions. The doors lead to a slate hallway, columns made of green wood were connected by wood inlay arches designed with Asian inspired flora and fauna. Between the columns sat similar doors to her own, concealing threats yet unknown. Iron lanterns strung from the ceiling by chains acted as sentinels keeping watch in lieu of guards.

Quickly and quietly closing the doors to the room, she walked back to the bed and took a seat at the bottom corner. Presuming that she was being monitored, she casually scanned the room to see if she could confirm her suspicion. Failing to spot any obvious devices, her eyes fell upon a note on the side table that she had overlooked in her initial sweep.

_Grand Guardian,_

_Some aspirin for the headache._

Noticing the two white pills sitting beside the note, she flicked them off the table one at a time with her index finger. She had shown up to this place having been drugged…there was no way she was going to take unknown pills or beverages.

So many questions flooded her mind: who had taken her and why? Was her identity compromised, when, and how? Why wasn’t she confined to a cell? How was she going to escape?

Her hands instinctively returned to her ears. There was only one being that might be able to help answer some of these questions.

Sitting further back in the bed, Marinette crossed her legs and sat up straight. Taking deep breaths in and slowly letting them out, she calmed her breath to find her center. Reaching out for the Ladybug earrings, she crossed her fingers that Tikki had forced herself into the void as soon as Marinette hit the ground. No sooner had she felt the earring materialize comfortingly in her ears, was she hit with a force that knocked her back into the bed. Tikki hugged her face tightly as a small tear left the goddess.

“Marinette, I was so worried.” Tikki placed her paws on each side of her companion’s face looking deep into her eyes. “When they took you I thought that they might try to take the miraculous so I decided to return to the box, knowing you would call me when you were conscious.”

“That was smart, Tikki.” Marinette took her index finger and scratched the top of her kwami’s head. “Any ideas on who kidnapped us and what they want?”

“Yes and no.” Tikki looked sadly at her chosen.

“Care to elaborate?”

Tikki took a deep breath before landing on Marinette’s newly outstretched hand. She seemed hesitant, opening and closing her mouth multiple times. “When you passed out, you were approached by some Guardians of the Miraculous. But, they weren’t alone; there were at least two more who were with them, dressed in all black.”

“Wait,” Marinette slightly scrunched her face as her eyes darted back and forth, looking as if they were processing information from sheets of paper. “I thought Fu was the last guardian before me?”

“Yes, that is what we thought as well, but they clearly had the Mark of the Guardians and as you know there is no way to fake them, being magic and all.”

Tikki sighed deeply looking down and away from Marinette. “I would like to think that they simply wanted to contact you, seeing as you are the Grand Guardian, but their method is unorthodox, not to mention rude and adding the presence of the two unknowns….I can’t determine what their goal is.”

Tikki looked dejected by the end of her mini rant. She was clearly disappointed by the behavior of the guardians. They were sworn to protect the miraculous and by default the Grand Guardian, yet here they were having attacked her instead. Their method seemed to cement the idea that they had less than friendly intentions, possibly going as far as taking the Miraculous Box from Marinette.

Marinette moved towards the window again. “Do you know where we are?”

“I’m sorry Marinette, I know it might have helped for me to stay out of the Miraculous Box, but I was too worried about my miraculous.” Marinette cupped her kwami and brought her to her face, imitating a hug in hopes of reassuring Tikki. “Shouldn’t we just leave Marinette; we could just call Kaalki and head home.”

“We might need to do that eventually, but right now we need to find out why I am here. Just leaving could put us at more risk. We don’t know who did this, why and most importantly how. Until we know, there is nothing that can stop them from doing it again.” Marinette took a deep breath and began to massage her temple with her free hand. “Ladybug has a duty with Hawkmoth around; I can’t go into hiding, so for now I’m vulnerable.”

Drawing Tikki closer, ensuring any audio devices would not be able to pick up her words she whispered, “Most importantly, we can’t afford them figuring out that I have the box with me, and calling Kaalki could alert them. So we’ll save it for when it’s absolutely necessary.”

When Fu had transfered the title of Grand Guardian to Marinette just before passing, she used her creation magic to fashion a box the size of a microchip, with a similar void as the inside of her yo-yo. Meaning all the miraculous could be contained similarly to the box she inherited from Fu, but in a much smaller space. Inserting the box under her skin by her hip, she tethered the box to herself, making it so that she could call upon the miraculous when she concentrated. In short she made herself the box. A stroke of genius according to Tikki and a fact Marinette wished to keep secret for obvious reasons.

Tikki looked resigned at the idea of remaining but simply returned to hovering silently. Marinette in turn decided it was time to find answers to her list of questions, starting with where she was. She moved towards the doors leading out of the room, reaching for the handles, she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sound of a knock.


	2. Should You Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Marinette is kidnapped after an exhausting battle. Waking up in a unknown location. She tried to figure out where she is and why she was taken.  
> Only for her and Tikki to come short of any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe you are like me and you are subscribed to one to many stories with similar themes. So I always have to go back a chapter every update and try and figure out which one I'm reading and what the plot lines were. So, that is why I have opted to go with the Last Chapter of Tethered option in the summary so that you know that you're reading mine, should you choose to subscribe and so hopefully its a little easier to remember the plot line.

Damian raced up the stairs and down the hall clinging to the shadows as he made his way to his destination. He checked both directions before he opened the door into the room of his target. Without turning on the lights, he swiftly removed a chair from the desk, using it to give him the extra height needed to reach the ceiling fan. To the center of the fan he rigged his trap, a piece of string attached to one of the fans blades. If it went to plan - as it usually did for Damian - his target would enter the room, turn on the light which would also turn on the fan, the string would be pulled and his trap would be sprung.

Finished he returned the chair to the desk and slowly crept towards the door. He did not leave the room, afraid that his target would be returning before he could escape undetected. Instead, he clung to the shadows, steadied his breathing, and listened- carefully - for the sounds of his target returning from the showers.

As expected, the heavy shuffle of a tired man could be heard approaching Damian’s location. He crouched down low ready to spring out of the room in one swift movement as soon as the door was cleared by his query.

The door slowly creaked open and the light flicked on. Damian watched as his prey’s face went from relaxed, to surprised, and settled on horror as he watched Damian slip around him and exit the room just as the fire extinguisher attached to the fan went off; covering his victim and his room in white foam as it swung around.

Listening as Todd released a colorful parade of curse words, a small smile tugged at Damian’s lips. His father would not necessarily agree with his form of revenge but at least he had not maimed or killed. Todd had stared this war and Damian had every intention of enjoying while he ending it.

Kicking back from the door he had rested upon to hear the aftermath of his well-executed plan, Damian made his way down the hallway back to his own room. Exhausted from patrol and the success of his prank, he didn’t even remove his shirt and pants before falling into bed and quickly to sleep.

* * *

Damian shifted as he heard footsteps approach his bedroom door; the gait was different from his brothers’ or Alfred. He quickly reached for the knife hidden under his pillow, to find…nothing. Panicked, he sprung from the bed, only to waver slightly by the sharp pounding in his head and the ache in his muscles. Drugged for sure, and telling by his condition for some period of time at that. Taking a quick survey of his surroundings it was confirmed that he was no longer at Wayne Manor.

And yet… his surroundings had an air of familiarity, it looked so close to what he had known before his father. Of course! It had to be his mother who kidnapped him and brought him back to Nanda Parbat.

What did she want this time?

The door to the room swung open. Speak of the devil and she shall come.

His mother strode into the room as if it was a common occurrence, not that this was the first time that she had seen him in over two years. The last time, he had ended up knocking her out after she attempted to incapacitate Superboy with kryptonite, during a Teen Titan mission to rescue an abducted prince from the League. The memory still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Why am I here?” He growled.

Damian was no longer the emotionally stunted boy she had initially dropped off at the doorstep of his father. In the eight years he had lived with his father, he had learned what love was –although he would never admit to it. He was now a young man who was still icy to most, but those close to him recognized he guarded his emotions but still felt love and kinship intensely towards those he deemed worthy.

And his mother was not worthy of his love or respect.

Still, Damian loved his mother in a way -obligation probably- but he did not like her, the League, or what they stood for. It was not the type of love that most mothers would appreciate; it merely kept the rage he had towards her in check, so that he did not immediately take her out when she felt he was worthy enough to be graced with her presence.

His mother’s love however, had conditions. She never gave it freely. Those she loved were her greatest pawns; his father was used to create him and he was used to secure a legacy. Unfortunately, he knew it would be hard to escape her love, and he would have to face it when she deemed him useful.

Talia casually walked over to the side of the bed Damian was standing next to, she took a seat on the edge and patted the area beside her. Playing the role of a caring mother she placed her hand over his as he sat rigidly beside her. It took everything in him to not to throw her hand away.

“You are here so I can partake in the happiest day of your life.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, trying to process her statement yet coming up with nothing. He tried again, once more coming short of her possible meaning. “Explain.”

“It is your wedding day.” She smiled ever so gently at him; it did not fit the person that he knew. If not for the mischievous glean behind them, one might think her almost genuine. “Now quickly get dressed, we do not want to keep your betrothed waiting.”

Damian sat in shock, his jaw dropping slightly, eyes blown open.

The League was mostly opposed to weddings among its members. Such attachments were distractions, potential weaknesses to be exploited and all too often hindrances to mission completion. Any and all weddings sanctioned by the League however were permanent, a testament to the vow, ‘til death do us part.’ Such arrangements were rare as the League was not willing to attach themselves to something that could eventually lose its benefits to them.

As Heir to the Demon Head, a marriage was even more opposed. Marriage would give equal status and therefore giving potential power; either through the marriage itself or any future heirs. If his mother was offering his hand, then the alliance must be very important to her and the organization powerful, yet still inferior to the League, so it could be controlled.

Damian would be expected to comply; if she had already secured the alliance, non-compliance would mean death. The only thing that would save him from such a fate would be the arrival of his father and brothers. Something he was sure his mother had ensured would be delayed till well after the ceremony.

“Why?” The only response he could muster after processing the meaning of her words.

“What do you mean ‘why’? It is a mother’s greatest wish to see her son married.”

“Mother do not play games…it does not look good on you.” 

“She is a lovely girl Damian, she will be as happy with the match, as I am certain you will be.” Her smile never left, but her tone betrayed it was a command and not merely a statement.

“Is she being forced into this marriage as well?” Damian raised his eyes brow at his mother, daring her to lie.

“Her order wishes for the marriage as much as ours.”

“That did not answer my question, Mother.” Damian stood from the bed, but kept his body turned towards Talia. His fists were clinched tightly by his side, he focused on his breathing to prevent himself from using them.

“It is not my concern if her order is forcing the marriage or not, she has been offered and I have accepted.” His mother rose to meet him, her stature put her well below his height, but her presence was still imposing.

Damian however, was no longer the small child who held his mother in veneration, he refused to cower. If not for the assassins no doubt standing guard behind the door, he would teach her just who should tremble.

“You would try to force myself and this girl to get married? You cannot expect the marriage to work with both parties unwilling.”

Talia grabbed her son’s hand and squeezed hard, a silent threat. He did not flinch, but narrowed his gaze. “This alliance is very important. No one will force you to get married but…should you refuse-” his mother’s eyes were menacing, daring him to question her sincerity, “you will have to ask yourself if you can live with her blood and the blood of her order on your hands.”

She smirked as she saw some color drain from his face, “Besides…how well your marriage works will be between you and her, we are merely after the marriage not the finer details. Besides, it is my understanding that she is just your type.”

“Tt, I do not have a type.” Damian crossed his arms.

Her eyes looked at him dead in the face, emotionless. “Hmm,” she smirked and walked swiftly towards the door. Hand on the door knob she turned one last time. “Now get dressed the ceremony will be taking place very shortly. I suggest you come to terms before then. I trust you will not disappointment me, Damian.”

With that, she slipped out of the room leaving Damian to his own thoughts.

“Tt.” His mother’s parting words confused Damian. His marriage was to protect his betrothed and her order? If they were so easy to destroy why hadn’t she done so already? It was unlike his mother to affiliate with those deemed weak. 

He softly cursed under his breath, there was more to this than she had relayed and with her departure he would be unable to cox the last of information before the expected wedding.

She had hit where she knew he would be weakest, threatening the lives of the innocent.

Damian walked over to the dressing table beside the window and grabbed the ceremonial attire laid out for him. Taking the green cape in his hands he absent-mindedly stroked the fabric as he thought of his betrothed. Who was she? What organization was she apart of? What was she like? How old was she? How would he explain being married to a much older woman? Fuck, how was he going to explain being married, period?

Would she like him? Sure, he was read as mostly unfriendly, Ice Prince of Gotham and all.

Still…there were those who constantly chose and sought him out, Kent for example. Surely as his wife, she too would seek to get to know him and perhaps choose to be around him; even if it was not a requirement for their marriage. Or would she be more like his mother, obligated to her organization and see him as nothing more than a burden or step into achieving more power?

He reluctantly got dressed as requested. He would not permit feeling sorry for himself, after all love was a distraction. This was simply another duty to perform, and no love was required. He tied his armor piece at the side and stood tall, reflecting his newly found resolve. He had no plans for marriage or romantic attachments before this, so he would not have to devote another minute to this after the ceremony, he would return to Gotham as if nothing happened. It did not matter if she liked him, he would not force his presence on her or have her presence forced upon him.

A final wish for his father to save him - hell he’d even take Todd – vanished with a sharp knock at the door.

A fate all too often befalling on the Robins was upon him. He would not be saved in time.

His fate was sealed.


	3. Little Coccinella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Tethered:  
> A practical joke on Todd goes according to plan. Unfortunately, that’s all that goes well that evening. Waking up in a somewhat familiar environment, Damian is confronted by his estranged Mother. Once again, the pleasantries are forgone as she lays out her new expectation for him…  
> Get married or else.

In the door stood a man who appeared to be close to eighty, dressed in the traditional guardian attire Marinette recognized from one of Master Fu’s books. He bowed before her and presented his right wrist.

Displayed before her was the Guardian Sigil, a symbol of those ordained as Guardians of the Miraculous. The forest green ink in the tattoo danced around in a way that could only be accomplished by magic, kwami magic to be specific, reflecting the blessing bestowed to members by a particular kwami. The forest green color meant a blessing by Wayzz. Her own tattoo located on her ribcage, had originally been red and pink reflecting a blessing by both Tikki and Mullo, back when she merely held the title of Guardian. Her sigil now swam with the colors of each of the kwami’s reflecting their blessing since taking the role of Grand Guardian; well that was each of the kwami’s except for Duusu and Nooroo.

How this man had received his blessing she couldn’t be sure. Guardian’s only received it once ordained and then blessed by the kwamis. Seeing as the kwamis had been with Fu since the fall of the order almost 200 years ago, it was improbable for him to have been blessed by Wayzz. Yet, the blessing was impossible to fake; no other magic could mimic the imprint and here it was, right in front of her.

She concentrated on reading his aura to determine the kind of man he was, seeing that he radiated light turquoise, she felt more comfortable with the man but fell short of trusting.

“Welcome Grand Guardian to the Temple of the Miraculous.” He bowed deeply crossing his right arm to his chest as he did.

“Where is here? Why am I here? And most importantly, why did you drug me?” She bit her tongue to stop the questions from flowing freely. After almost five years of Hawkmoth, she was more Vulcan than human when facing something unknown. Emotions in such times where illogical, one must deal only in facts. She learned to push down her emotions and deal with them at a more convenient time, which in Paris, typically meant never or when they no longer mattered. On occasion, Marinette would overshadow Ladybug with anxiety spilling out in the form of rambling. Her current situation was one such incident. Rambling would not look good on a seventeen year old demanding answers from someone four times her age, so she shut her mouth before he’d notice…she hoped.

“I know you have several questions Grand Guardian, perhaps you would be willing to follow me for some tea so we might be able to give you the answers you seek?”

Marinette looked quickly behind the door at the place Tikki was hovering beside her. Tikki flew to the ornate chest next to the door and grabbed Marinette’s purse. She solemnly nodded before handing it to Marinette and proceeded to fly inside.

Emboldened by the comfort her friend’s presence gave, Marinette slung the purse across her shoulder and clung to the handle like a life preserver, as she followed the guardian out into the hall. 

As they walked down the halls she noticed a few younger individuals in similar attire. They would stop and pull off to the side, before bowing to her as they passed. Others dressed in black trousers and jackets with vests of dark brown, grey or black begrudgingly moved aside, but followed their path with indignant regard.

She was a bug they wanted to squash, judging by the darkened auras emanating from them. Such auras that reflected lives filled with discipline, violence and deception. To most they would appear intimating, but to her they appeared conceded.

Of course, being in their same position she may have felt the same, as very little about her screamed, ‘fear me’. She wasn’t short at 5’7, but these men towered over her, most meeting 6 foot and above. She was muscular, but in a more agile way, she was forged from the aerobatics she performed as Ladybug, rather than raw bulky power.

It was best when people underestimated her; it left them vulnerable to a quick take down, as they futilely struggled to regain lost ground from their initially dampened attack.

The guardian who had identified himself as Master Cao led her to a small sitting room, with a floor table surrounded by pillows. Cao came to sit between two guardians on opposing sides of the table, motioning for her to sit across from him with an outstretched arm.

The guardians held their wrist out to Marinette displaying their sigils to ease the tension in hopes of identifying themselves as submissive.

To Marinette’s right was a smaller woman of similar age to Cao with darker skin and eyes a beautiful goldenrod. She identified herself as Master Balewa, her aura was a sunny yellow the edges a bright orange –the orange a sign of a previous fox wielder. Her tattoo was a bright orange, reflecting a blessing from Trixx. Despite the approval from the god of illusion Marinette felt no trickery, unlike her companion across from her. Identifying himself as Master Dahl, he was of Nordic decent with blond hair and blue eyes. The youngest of the three masters, probably in his early 40s, he held himself in a way that betrayed his feelings of underserved –at least in Marinette’s opinion- superiority, further reflected in his deep purple aura, his tattoo was of Plagg’s acidic green.

Marinette tore her gaze from their auras. While easier for her to read now than when she first started, reading auras still required a deep concentration, especially when she was searching for miraculous magic within.

Not willing to waste time sitting in silence, Marinette broke the awkward tension. “Perhaps you would like to begin by telling me who you are and why I am here.”

“I believe that we have already done our introductions, Grand Guardian.” Master Dahl stated as if reprimanding a small child.

“Yes, you have told me your names and that you are guardians, which your tattoos would seem to confirm. However my understanding is that the order was eliminated almost 200 years ago, when the temple was destroyed, meaning that the miraculous have not been in your procession since then. So I am slightly confused how you have obtained your Guardian Sigils without the kwamis’ blessings.” She tilted her head slightly, while refusing to break eye contact with Dahl. If he dared treat her like a child, she would treat him the same.

After all, who was Master Dahl? Marinette had been fighting a miraculous terrorist for five years, trained to be a guardian for over a year under Fu’s tutelage, before being obligated to take on the title of Grand Guardian more than three years ago. Sure they may be guardians in some fashion, but without the miraculous they were at best guardians of theory, not practice. So who was he to act superior to her in such matters as the miraculous?

“Forgive us Grand Guardian, what you were told was true, the temple and order were destroyed. The new order is comprised of those who were taught by Guardians who were scattered around the world looking for potential holders at the time. Those trained were given the sigil by the previous guardians when ordained. Some, like Master Balewa, had received a blessing from the kwamis while wielding them, once ordained these blessing appeared in their tattoo.” Master Cao took a sip from his tea before his eyes reached Marinette’s, her expression remained unchanged with the new knowledge.

Balewa seemed to read that Marinette was not impressed. “The few who survived combined their knowledge to create a new order. Searching out those Fu had used at one time as holders and those who longed for greater purpose.” She took a deep breath, looking ashamed. “It has taken more than a hundred years to get where we are. The knowledge those original guardians had was lacking for sure, each only really knowledgeable on the miraculous they were chosen to search holders for. But, as time has passed we have gathered a fair amount of the lost knowledge.”

“We have been greatly limited without the kwamis’ or the Grand Guardian’s teachings and leadership. But, we have finally made an alliance that gives us a home and security, allowing time to rebuild both numbers and with your help, the knowledge that was lost.” Cao continued.

“So welcome Grand Guardian to Miraculous Temple.” Dahl boasted.

Marinette rolled her eyes; this guy could not be serious.

“I would like to thank you for the welcome, but seeing as I was kidnapped and not asked to come…” Marinette left the comment unfinished, looking into each of the Master’s eyes. “Surviving guardians would explain how you were able to receive the Miraculous Sigil and have rebuilt the fallen order. But, I don’t know how to trust you right now.”

“Forgive us Grand Guardian, as Ladybug you were impossible to get close to and we did not and still do not know your civilian identity. Out of respect, we placed the mask on your face before we removed you in the alley.” Cao lowers his eyes, unwilling to look at the Grand Guardian, ashamed of the actions they were forced to take to secure her.

“You still had the option to ask me as Ladybug to accompany you. Yet, you chose drugging and kidnap.” Marinette lost some of her composure as she leaned back into her arms rather than sitting rigidly on the pillow.

“We had attempted on several occasions to approach you after akuma attacks, but failed. Our allies were impatient and were unwilling to accept no for an answer. It was their decision and actions that brought you here.” Dahl looked unapologetic.

“So you not only allowed for my civilian identity to be potentially compromised while there is a miraculous terrorist running around. But, you allowed me to be kidnapped and brought here for what end?” She looked at the guilty expressions on each of the master’s face, except Dahl’s “Surely you could’ve waited for me to come once I had defeated Hawkmoth? Unless, you promised them something they came to collect… like the miraculous?”

Looking at the table in front of them, Cao spoke each of his words carefully, as if not wishing to anger her. “Unfortunately, in order to create stability for the order, some protection was required to prevent a massacre similar to the last and protect the miraculous from falling into the wrong hands.”

“No one would have been able to take them if you hadn’t drugged me, they wouldn’t have figured out I was the Grand Guardian! In fact how did you even figure it out!?” Marinette yelled, her emotions again getting the better of her.

“You may be the Grand Guardian, but you are not untouchable. Ladybug is a public figure; anyone with any real knowledge of the miraculous could have captured you, both because of your age and your lack of a support system.” If Marinette was unsure of Dahl’s opinion of her, his rash tone confirmed it. “If our allies were able to capture you, there is nothing that could prevent others from doing so. At least our intentions are for the good of the order and the miraculous.”

Dahl had a point, but she still didn’t like the position she and the miraculous were in. She returned to a Vulcan state, use of logic over emotions. “So I am a prisoner?”

“No,” Balewa screamed, startling her companions and Marinette. “You shall return to Paris shortly.”

“Then again I ask. Why I am here?” Marinette looked straight at Dahl, her body language expressing the desire to no longer be toyed with.

“To secure the alliance we have made.” Cao finally looked in Marinette’s eyes as she shifted her gaze from Dahl.

“So you want the miraculous?” Marinette jumped to her feet and positioned herself into a battle stance. “The order will fall again before I hand them over to an unknown entity or even this ragtag order.”

Dahl lifted himself to stand between her and the doors, his own hostility bleeding out. “No, the League would never ask for the miraculous, they understand the importance of the Order. They simply wish to create an unbreakable alliance through marriage.”

“A different kind of prison then!” Marinette did not lower her stance; her words like venom spewing out of her mouth. “You are naïve to believe that this League has no plans for the miraculous and yet you call me a child!”

“We regret the terms of our arrangement with you being so young and not having a say, but we had to do what was right for the Order. In the end, this is bigger than you. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good.” Dahl spat back.

The greater good, had Marinette not sacrificed enough for the greater good. She had dedicated and almost given her life many times over, to being Ladybug and the Grand Guardian. She had sacrificed her friendships, her parents’ trust, her dream career, and often her health and well-being all for the miraculous. Still, she had made these sacrifices and knew she would have to continue making them, because that’s who she was and what she was supposed to do.

But an arranged marriage? She knew everything she held dear could one day be sacrificed, but it was always her decision; this seemed a step to far.

“You will not talk to the Grand Guardian with such disrespect. She is the Kaiduan of Creation and you will treat her as such. You have no idea of the sacrifices she has made, nor are you in the position to demand anything from her.” Tikki phased from Marinette’s purse and rose into Dahl’s pinched face, angrily waving her paws, looking ready to smack a fool.

The three guardians fell back in surprise by the sudden appearance of the small goddess. But Dahl was first to regain his composure and stand fast in front of her.

“Forgive us Tikki, Goddess of Creation; we were not aware you were here.” Cao bows his head in her direction, eyes unblinking as he took in Tikki’s unassuming appearance despite her alleged power.

“Even if I was not here, you have no right. My Kaiduan has always done what is best for the Order, even more so the world, but it should be her choice not yours who she is attached to in this life.”

“What is a Kaiduan and why would that matter to the protection of the order.” Dahl spat.

Tikki’s sight shifted to Dahl once more, he finally wilted under her poisonous gaze.

“Plagg and I were the first to bound ourselves to the miraculous, it was new magic and we did not know the consequences. We searched long and hard for souls that reflected the essence of our being and once found completed the first transformation. At that point we lost a piece of our soul which in turn tethered to theirs. These souls are who we call Kaiduans. While anyone can use our jewels, Kaiduans are able to tap the most magic from the miraculous, using the soul piece as a type of catalyst. The piece of our soul also allows them to use some of our magic while not transformed. My little Coccinella for example, has the ability to heal injuries and has an excess of good luck and creativity.” Tikki looked fondly at her friend. “The kwamis bound by the miraculous have made the same sacrifice and given freely a piece of their soul. As such, when the Kaiduans are reincarnated again and again, their souls search for us; in essence they are our soul mates.”

Tikki’s smile dropped as she again made eye contact with Dahl. “You attempt to dictate to the Grand Guardian and the Kaiduan of Creation, yet your order, if it can even be called such, lacks even the most basic knowledge of the miraculous. You speak of sacrifices, yet my Coccinella in every life has been bound to me and as such she has sacrificed each time for the miraculous. Never allowed to live a normal life, she is always fated to be reborn during a time of great need. ”

“We know that we cannot force the Grand Guardian, but we had hoped.” Cao eyes fell to the table and did not rise again.

Marinette placed her head into her hands, rubbing her eyes before dragging them down to her mouth. She had every intention of restarting the order once she had defeated Hawkmoth and here she had all the foundations. Still, the small guild of guardians, who she would charitably describe as a bunch of newbies in the world of miraculous, had allied themselves with an unknown entity.

To be forced to marry could lead to an unfortunate future for herself and the miraculous, but refusal… 


	4. Union Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Marinette discovers the order that had been lost, has been reformed. But, the price of stability and security is her hand in marriage.

Following his assassin escorts, it quickly became evident that these were not the halls of Nanda Parbat. While the rooms near his were adorned in a similar fashion to what he had grown up in, the remaining areas were warmer than any place found within the League.

Damian found himself walking onto an outside terrace, the sight before him could not be compared. The temple was affixed to a sheer cliff face of a towering mountain. Below them lay the frigid blue waters of an alpine lake which reflected the snowcapped mountains like a pristine mirror.

Concealed in plain sight by mimicking similar architecture from the area, the building had more in common with a Buddhist pagoda. Adding this to his observations of the mountains, they were most likely somewhere in the Himalayas.

The outdoor terrace led to a small bridge that connected the larger temple they had exited from to a smaller one. Upon entering Damian noted it was a ceremonial chamber with a small dais. On one side of the room a fair number of assassins had congregated. Damian noted the presence of several higher ups. He was both curious and on edge, not knowing who his betrothed was to have sparked the presence of so many important figures. At the dais itself stood his mother and Lady Shiva, the smirk on both of their faces only unnerved Damian further.

Talking his place beside his mother, Damian turned back towards the entrance to await his betrothed. A hand shot out in front of him with a mask. “What is this?”

“A condition,” his mother’s released a small chuckle. “Your betrothed and her order are very clever and despite our best attempts, they have been able to hide her identity. An annoying condition to our agreement was her right to reveal it when she chooses.”

Damian raised his eye brows and looked back to his mother. “You allowed this? What good does this marriage serve if I do not know her identity?”

“It does not currently affect our goals, so I have allowed it, as well as given you the same opportunity to reveal your own. Do not worry son, how could she possibly hide herself from you for long.” Her finger swiped under his chin before falling back to her side as she returned to her position slightly behind him.

Easily he thought. He was broken, his past haunted him, and he knew that his personality was not the easiest to get on with. He denied himself romantic attachments for the sole reason that he though no one would ever be capable of truly loving him. Why invite heart break, especially with his line of work where it was already such a large part of life?

His mother had given him a gift however of hiding both Robin and Damian Wayne until he felt his new wife could be trusted. And if not…

A solemn bell tolled as he secured the mask in place. The chamber doors swung open to reveal several monks. They differed in age and ethnicity, each wearing robes of white trimmed in orange. They took to the other side of the dais from the assassins. Those in the rear had the addition of an orange sash across their chest; Damian guessed this signified their rank within their order.

A quick assessment of the monks left Damian confused. The League could decimate them in a matter of minutes if they so desired, so what were they capable of to warrant such a powerful marriage within the League?

A second bell tolled and the monks all turned back towards the doors and bowed as four additional figures entered the room. Damian noted the first two were an older woman of African descent, and middle aged male, possibly Nordic. They obscured the two behind but he noted that one was wearing the same as those in front, the second was dressed in something entirely different.

Reaching the dais the two in front peeled off to the right, leaving an older Asian man and a young woman in a mask before Damian. The older man went to join the other two, but not before squeezing the hand of the young woman. She continued a few steps forward to stand silently beside him on the dais before turning to face him.

Before him stood an angel, of that he was certain. She was wearing a traditional chuba, but the design was unique. It was mostly white with red lining, looking closely he noted lotus flowers embroidered with red thread on the red fabric, highlighted only by strategically placed beading. It was simple yet elegant, the perfect attire to accentuate her form. Her midnight blue hair was swept into a loose updo allowing her face to draw the attention. Despite her mask, Damian could see the depth of her sapphire blue eyes. In short she was exquisite.

Once his eyes had found their way to hers, he could not look away. He felt drawn in by their energy, they told a similar story to his own but different. Of responsibilities bigger than themselves, of pain, of sacrifices but he felt they also told those who looked, about hope.

One look at his betrothed and Damian knew, she was the reason his mother wanted this alliance. In the rushed observation he had, he could already tell that any room that she walked into, she would be the center of attention. Despite himself and the situation he was in, he was glad for it, glad that he was going to get to call this angel, his.

* * *

Marinette held her breath as a second bell tolled. Her view into the chamber was blocked by Balewa and Dahl, but she could see an outline of a podium in the center of the room with guardians on one side and members of what she assumed were the League, on the other. She could feel Tikki rubbing small circles into her neck from her position in her dress. A dress she was fortunate that the guardians had allowed her to alter before the ceremony. If she was going to be married, she at least wanted to be married in a dress she could be proud of.

Despite not wanting to be wed at seventeen, she could not deny the additional protection would be beneficial. At least until she had defeated Hawkmoth and could come up with a better plan. If her future husband provided protection, she could not currently turn it away.

Tikki however seemed to have more reservations and had attempted, while Marinette worked on her dress, to talk her out of the marriage. She knew that the small goddess hated that she constantly sacrificed her own happiness far too often. Marinette realized however, that as Grand Guardian and Ladybug, finding and holding onto love would be hard and had already mourned the inevitable sacrifice years before.

She only wished that her future husband was a good person, someone she could at least have some kind of positive relationship with… at least eventually.

Before she knew it, she was being escorted to the podium by Cao and placed in front of a young man and two women. She took note of the women first, fear rising as she examined their aura, red, crimson red. While she felt no ill intent towards herself, she did feel that these women meant death to those they targeted.

Concerned for what she may see, her eyes narrowed as she shifted her gaze to the man in front of her, her intended.

A light weight, obsidian colored armor with gilding covered his torso and continued to a paneled skirt held up by a thick black woolen sash with gold trim. Beneath the armor, midnight-black linen could be seen covering his legs and arms, while obsidian greaves and bracers cinched the fabric near his calves and forearms. A mandarin collar flanked by metal pauldrons led to an emerald green cloak giving an air of nobility.

At his hip sat a katana, his hand gripped the hilt as his thumb circled the pommel as if seeking comfort.

He was tall, over 6 feet, lean and muscular. Tilting her head to look at his face, she noted that he was handsome, even with the mask he bore. Her eyes quickly found his emerald green and she was unable to look away. They were beautiful, they held strength and determination, things that she often saw when she looked in the mirror as Ladybug, but most importantly they held a pain, not completely dissimilar to her own, but more intense, more akin to a feeling of unworthiness.

Their eyes did not stray even as one of the women began to speak, “Heir to the Demon Head, allow me to introduce you to your betrothed, the Grand Guardian of the Miraculous, Ladybug.”

“Grand Guardian please meet the Heir of the League of Assassins.” Marinette stiffened at the introduction. She was to marry the leader of murders?

* * *

Damian saw the horror that crossed her face at the word assassin. He panicked, her feelings towards him already influenced by the monk’s words. He swallowed visibly as he shut his eyes, feeling his palms start to sweat. He had always been running from his titles, heir, assassin, murderer, demon, but try as he might, they continued to shadow him. Even now years after he had changed into a son his father could love, a vigilante criminals would fear, and a hero that the Justice League could count on, he was still haunted by his past.

He dared to look again into the eyes of the angel before him; she appeared to be searching deep into his eyes looking for something. He hoped that she would see his own disgust in the titles, his shame, and most importantly, he hoped, that somehow, she could find the person he was today and hoped to become tomorrow.

Her eyes suddenly stopped moving as a bright smile adorned her face. Damian’s breathe hitched at the sight; he felt a small smile pull across his own. The smile was surely a blessing given by an angel.

Damian barely noticed the lack of talking going on around them, bringing his attention to the man that had appeared before them unnoticed. The man cleared his throat, repeating the question he had apparently asked Damian before. “Do you?”

“Yes?” Damian was embarrassed at his answer sounding more like a question. But, he was not certain what had been asked.

“Do you Ladybug?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Marinette’s attention briefly skimmed to the priest before returning to the man in front of her. She wasn’t sure what she just agreed to, but she suspected it was her marriage vow.

She took a moment to read his aura; it was unique, currently pulsating. She had feared the word assassin, but she had noted that unlike the women in front of her, the killing aura was small, confined to the edges. She couldn’t be sure, but she suspected that it signified a past not the present. The rest of his aura was a dark green radiating a sense of safety and protection.

Before her, Cao suddenly appeared with a chalice, one of the women held a similar one before her soon-to-be husband. Simultaneously, their hands were grabbed and their ring fingers cut. Their blood dripped down into the cups before bands of an unfamiliar metal were slide onto their fingers. The priest poured wine into a third glass chalice before their blood was mixed in causing a small plume of smoke.

The Heir was offered to drink first; he took a large gulp from the cup before handing it back with a small grimace on his face. She was then offered the drink; bringing the cup to her mouth, she hesitated. Closing her eyes she tilted the contents, draining it. Upon swallowing, a warm sensation spread through her body. A small pulse of magic, a bitter magic, caused a similar grimace as the man’s across from her. The tingling sensation ended at her ring finger drawing her eyes down to her hand, in her periphery she noted her companion doing the same. The metal ring on her finger imbedded itself into the cut, only for her skin to fuse seamlessly over it. The only sign of its existence was a small groove, unnoticeable if you didn’t know what you were looking for, only distinguished by touch.

The priest smashed the glass chalice onto the floor between the couple drawing her attention back. “May the union between the League of Assassins and the Order of the Miraculous be fruitful?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have commented, I appreciate the kind words. I hope that I am able to keep the story living up to your expectations.


	5. Have to Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> The union between the League of Assassins and the Miraculous Order is fulfilled.

A quick reception followed the wedding. Damian refrained from participating in most of the festivities, as had his new wife.

Wife…which meant he was a husband.

Wife… did someone seriously hold that title in relation to him? He had found some girls attractive, most notable, at one point Raven. But, his infatuations were always surface level and quickly passing; never strong enough to pass a desire for more than a friendship, if even that on almost all occasions.

He would swear to his dying breath that it was because such attachments were distractions and because no one had really inspired anything more. While both reason were true, they hid his real reason, fear of rejection. Disappointment seemed to be a constant in his life, first during his training with his mother and then his father when he had come to live with him. So knowing his bad luck, he feared that anyone he would want to love and be loved by, would reject him and be disappointed. To prevent that inevitable hurt, he swore to himself to never form that type of attachment and up to this point he had been successful.

Yet, here he was facing all of the reasons he had avoided commitments, all at once.

Was she a distraction? Yes. He had spent most of the evening trying to steal unobserved glances in her direction, trying to take in her many features, her small movements, her tells, even trying to imprint her smell in his memory -vanilla, cherry blossom and something else similarly sweet.

Did she inspire desires within him? Yes, too many times to count and none that he would ever relay. His brothers would perpetually torture him, should they ever gain such knowledge of the many thoughts that crossed his mind during the last few hours.

Was he risking disappointment? YES. He wanted her and he wanted her to want him. But he feared that if he talked to her, she too would give him the monikers of Ice Prince or Demon Spawn. He didn’t know what it was about her which made him so desperate to be known as anything but.

He was unsure if it was fortunate or not that Ladybug seemed to be on a similar edge as him. Her plate of food sat picked at, the wine untouched. He caught her eyes shift over to him, before quickly pulling back to the crowded room. All too often he spotted her awkwardly talking into her dress, too softly for him to pick up the words. Perhaps she was searching for possible conversation starts.

He wished to help her, but even in the best of social situations he failed at casual conversations.

“I-” he closed his mouth as soon as he started. I’m sorry you are married to me? I’m sorry you have no choice? I’m sorry my mother ruined your life?

She seemed to have heard his attempt at a conversation and turned her attention to him fully.

When he failed to complete his thought, she began instead. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but uh-” Her accent was as angelic as her person, French if he was correct. She appeared to be mulling over her next words. “I’m going to guess that you have known about this marriage for as long as I have?”

“Yes.” Damian internally kicked himself, short and blunt was not endearing.

“I’m sorry.” He hated the pained look that crossed her face. He did not want her to be sorry for him; she was the one that people should feel sorry for.

“You have no need to be sorry; you were roped into this marriage as much as I was. I am sorry that you were given no choice.”

“Is it not common in the League to have arranged marriages?”

“No it’s not common, in fact they are frowned upon usually.”

“I’m sorry that you were unable to escape one then.”

Damian found her choice of words ironic. “Yes, well, I thought I had escaped the League some years ago when I had gone to live with my father. But my mother loves to prove that she still has some power over my life and will literally kidnap me just to remind me. It seems I may never escape her.”

Ladybug appeared to be taken aback. “You mean you were kidnapped by your own mother to get married? Man, I thought I had it bad, but at least my family didn’t do this to me.” She covered her mouth as the words left, she turned towards him. “I’m sorry that was not a very nice thing to say.”

“No, your sentiments are not unfounded. My mother is given the title of family only due to our shared DNA.”

Ladybug’s mouth opened but quickly shut by the interrupting appearance of Talia. She leaned between the new couple, arms draping across their shoulders. “It is time to consummate your marriage.” She casually tossed, before removing herself to join Lady Shiva in preparation to escort them to the bedding chamber.

Damian nodded curtly, swallowing his nerves before turning to face Ladybug once more. He noticed the slight drain of color from her face. He held his hand out to her, in hopes of comforting her nerves; she lightly placed hers in his. It fit perfectly!

He cupped his fingers around hers, squeezing slightly and attempt what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he guided her out of the chair and in the direction of the door.

* * *

Marinette sat at the edge of their now shared bed, observing him removing bits of his armor. She tried to look anywhere but at the eyes of her husband.

Husband.

Firstly, how was she married? Secondly, how was she expected to consummate it with someone she barely knew? She couldn’t deny her attraction to him. The whole evening he had sparked reactions she thought she would never feel again, not since Adrien or even to some extent Luka. His slight accidental brushes had caused an electrical current through her spine; his sight on her brought a blush she thought she had outgrown at fourteen.

When Adrien had begun dating Kagami, she was certain that she would never find love again. An idea cemented by her inability to move past friendship with Luka despite her best efforts; thwarted at every turn by her responsibility as both Ladybug and Grand Guardian. Their dating could only be at best, described as casual.

So here she was having known her husband for less than a day and expected to do something that she had only thought about in her dreams. The cherry on top, was it couldn’t be like how she pictured, because she would not be sharing the moment with someone she loved and someone who loved her.

Finally looking back at her husband, Marinette saw the same fears and hesitation reflected in his face. He seemed lost for words; she however was the ‘master’ of filling silence. “No offence but I think calling you Heir of the Demon Head is a mouthful. Um…perhaps I could call you something shorter, like um…Demon?”

She cringed at the suggestion; of course he wouldn’t want to be called Demon. It was just Gorgeous or Adonis seemed just as cringe worthy.

“Only if you’ll be my angel?” She blushed, how would she survive if he not only looked good but was so good at causing her heart to skip with his words?

She should be weary of him, but everything he had said and done so far screamed safety. While not infallible, her aura readings were usually never wrong, so she trusted her instincts and trusted him.

“Are you okay with this?” She wished at this moment she could read the emotions behind his question, but his face remained stoic.

“Do I have a choice?” It wasn’t what she had wanted to say, but she didn’t know how to articulate the various emotions she currently felt.

“There is always a choice.” Would he seriously stop if she said she wasn’t ready? She found herself only needing the illusion of choice; it had been a pattern that matched the rest of the day.

* * *

With every smile, every light squeeze to his hand and every blush coloring her perfect cheeks, Damian found himself floating on cloud nine. The butterflies in his stomach kept him grounded, he knew he was both anxious and excited at the prospect of the night’s activities. But he wouldn’t force her, he could never force her.

“Yes!” she blurted. Her eyes bulged, seeming to have surprised even herself at the sudden outburst.

Ladybug’s head lowered slightly and Damian grabbed one of her hands, interlacing their fingers and using his other hand to tilt her chin up. He needed to see the consent in her eyes. He needed to know that she wanted this, not that she was doing it out of obligation. He needed her to know that he wanted this, not as the Heir of the Demon Head consummating an alliance with Ladybug, but Damian wanting to love an angel.

As soon as her eyes met his, he couldn’t hold back the smile. The muscles around his mouth were starting to hurt. It was clear to him that he had obviously not used the muscles often enough, but then again in Gotham, there were not many things that would warrant smiling.

He knew what lust looked like, he saw it all too often in the many girls and guys that threw themselves at him. As he looked into her eyes he saw lust, but there was something more, something missing from the floozies of Gotham.

“Can I just ask for one favor?” She attempted to look down, but his fingers under her chin kept her gaze locked.

“Anything Angel.” He noted the blush and was proud to be the cause. 

Her eyes went to her lap as she sat at the edge of the bed. “It’s slightly embarrassing to admit, but this will be my first time, and I kind of had an image in my head of what it would be like.” She took a long breath, and released it just as slowly, “so if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, um…” He watched as her hands fiddled with the hem of her dress, before firmly gripping it as she closed her eyes. “I always thought the first time would be with someone I loved, so…couldyoupretendthatyou’reinloveme?”

Damian kneeled in front of her and took her face in his hands. Her eyes opened and their eyes locked for the hundredth time that evening. He lightly grazed his thumb over her lip before slowly bringing his lips towards hers. Pausing slightly to give her the opportunity to pull away, he looked for permission in her eyes. When he saw what he was looking for, he pressed his lips softly to hers. Instead of the expected freeze on her end, she pressed back deepening the kiss as she titled her head. Their eyes closed together as their mouths began to dance in sync with each other’s.

Needing breath he pulled away to rest his forehead to hers. Removing his hands from her face, he untied his sash tossing it away before he pulled at the ties binding his chest plate. He moved away slightly in order to throw his armor to the side of the room. He placed his hands at the bottom of his tunic, prepared to raise it above his head, only to be stopped by a pair of delicate hands over his.

He looked up to make eye contact with their owner; her smile was warm but reflected her nerves. She replaced his hands with her own, eyes searching for permission to continue. He gladly gave it with a nod, before she raised his tunic over his head tossing it to the side as well.

Her hands glide down his abdomen, taking in the peaks and valleys of his muscles before landing on the deep-v peeking out from his trousers. Her eyes were focused on the spot as she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth.

Unwilling to watch her abuse her lip further, Damian again crashed his lips to her own. He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, eliciting a small moan as he took advantage of the permission.

Once again breaking for breathe; he took to placing delicate kisses along her neck. Keeping his eyes open to assess her dress, he noted the zipper on the back. Moving his hands from her waist where he had placed them during their second embrace, he raised one to grab at the zipper while the second drew small circles on the side of her hip. Again giving her time to respond, he slowly slid the zipper down her back. Once he had reached the end and having heard no objection he used both hands to guide the dress from her shoulders and allowed it to pool at her feet.

He pulled back slightly wishing to take in the sight of the goddess before him. To no surprise she was just that. Her chest was caressed by a dark crimson lace bra contrasting beautifully to her porcelain skin, between her thighs black lace covered her modesty. Unexpected was her build, while appearing lean and somewhat fit through her dress, the removal of her clothing just proved how fit she was. There was no doubt that she had muscle that could subdue a grown man. Her abs were perfectly sculptured, looking built for purpose rather than display. Her arms and legs were taut; he feared what could happen should he delve between them. But, if the watering in his mouth and the pressure between his legs were any indication he had no problem with finding out.

* * *

She felt self-conscious as his eyes roamed her body. But when they again landed on her face all she saw was appreciation and longing radiating from them. Who would she be if she did not admit the same desire from herself?

Drawing on all of her confidence and leaving her anxiety at the door, she took his trouser strings between her fingers and pulled. She then slowly began to unlace his pants, giving him the same chance he had given her to stop at any moment. Instead she felt a small involuntary buck of his hips and a barely audible moan as she brushed his crotch with her hand. Feeling emboldened by the response, she snaked her hands behind him, sliding them below his waist band and cupping his butt. The space caused by the presence of her hands lead to his pants slip down his legs.

In the room now sat two young adults, married yet strangers, in nothing but their underwear and masks. Want, lust and other indescribable emotions between them, there should have been a sense of discomfort, yet Marinette felt like she was where she was supposed to be.

She couldn’t look away easily when she caught his eyes; it had been that way, all evening. Her eyes only seemed capable of closing when his lips locked with hers, but the feeling she felt from his gaze echoed in their kiss.

His hand moved from her hips to her face as she opened her eyes as he pulled away. She wanted to lock their lips again, but something in his eyes told her to wait. His hands disappeared from her face, felt again on the hair pin holding her hair into the loose updo. He slowly pulled it out, causing her hair to cascade to her shoulders. His hands glide through her hair to where his left hand came to rest at the nape of her neck, while the right returned to caressing her cheek.

“Tonight, I won’t have to pretend to love you.” He leaned forward once again to capture her lips with his own, her eyes closed again in anticipation.


	6. Twelve Hours Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Officially husband and wife, Damian and Marinette are told they must finish their duties.  
> Nervously, but without much hesitation. The pair began a night filled with promises of love, admiration and the consequences of lust.

Damian awoke for the second day in a row to the sound of familiar footsteps approaching the door. His movement was hindered however by a weight across his chest. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of midnight blue hair just below his chin and a small hand spread across his chest. His left arm was wrapped around her back while his right caressed the smooth leg pinning his hips to the bed. He smiled as warmth settled in his chest at both the sight and memory of the previous night.

He was happy and content, a combination of feelings that he could not recall the last time he had felt. How was it possible for him to feel this way about someone that he had met less than twenty-four hours ago and through an arrangement his mother had made no less? Of course, it would be thanks to his bad luck that they would be brought together through an arranged marriage. True to her name sake though, Ladybug clearly possessed ample amounts of good luck to counter his bad luck for the evening to have gone so well.

The door to the room opened slowly to reveal Talia. She smiled smugly at Damian as her eyes swept the bed. “Quickly get dressed and follow me.”

Damian wondered if he should feel embarrassed being caught by his mother in such a compromising position, but he did not. Instead, he kissed his angel’s forehead before carefully removing himself from her hold. She grimaced slightly at the shift, before rolling over to the other side. Her breathing returning to its slumbering cadence before he lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead and transitioned off the bed.

Becoming aware of his naked form in front of his mother, he looked around for his discarded clothing, seeking something close at hand to restore his modesty. Finding clothes strategically placed by the bed, he rapidly got dressed.

He removed his mask, considered it for a moment, and then placed it where his clothes had been. He would share his identity when he returned. He wanted Ladybug to know who he was. Damian could no longer return to Gotham as if nothing happened, as if she was nothing to him.

Taking one last look at the form he left in the bed, he followed his mother out of the room and down the corridor. 

Led into a chamber that was likely her room, Talia directed him to sit on the couch across from where she sat, poised comfortably with an air of victory. “You have done very well Damian.”

He could not explain it but her words enraged him and caused bile to rise in his throat.

He would not allow her to cast doubt on the sincerity of their shared passion the previous night. He did not want to believe, or rather accept, that it had occurred only to fulfill a duty. Everything that had happened last night had felt too real to just be the result of duty and obligation.

“We have done as required; this will be the end of your interference.”

His mother laughed quickly and sharply before she settled her gaze pointedly upon him.

“For now,” Her words were spoken lightly, discounting the weight behind them. “You both will be allowed to return to your normal lives. But once she has completed her current obligation, the League will no longer feel compelled to uphold our part of the deal to protect her identity.” A menacing smile was directed towards him. “After all, you are both young and we can wait a little while for an heir…but not forever.”

“What makes you think I will sire you an heir.” Damian growled at his mother and at himself. In his lust filled haze he had forgotten the golden rule drilled in by Todd and Grayson during their annoying sexcapades talks. Never forget a condom!

Had he already given his mother what she wanted unknowingly?

“Don’t worry, if this morning is any indication, we only have a short while to wait. After all she is holder of the Goddess of Creation, I do not imagine it would be hard for her to…” she raised her right eyebrow slightly as her smile broadened, “create.”

Damian was unable to school his confused expression. What did she mean she was a holder of a Goddess of Creation?

“Besides, you don’t have to worry, our alliance has made it so that your children will be trained by the Grand Guardian herself. I am confident she will allow you to assist. We only wished to ensure that the order’s heir is ours as well. A perfect union, no?”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Both turned their attention to the three men landing in front of the broken window. It appeared that Damian’s rescue squad had finally arrived.

Just twelve hours late.

Seemingly unconcerned, his mother turned back towards Damian and whispered so only he could hear. “Just so you are aware, the wine you drank during the ceremony was a binding spell. If you value your life, I would refrain from any…lustful behavior towards anyone but your wife.” She darkly chuckled. “We have to ensure a true heir is conceived after all.”

Talia turned her attention to his father; swaying her hips as she sauntered over to him before placing her finger lightly on his chest. She slowly traced her finger across it as she stepped behind him. “How nice of you to visit, however I am afraid you missed the festivities.”

“Why did you take Damian, Talia?” Batman growled, unwilling to play into her typical games.

“Nothing that concerns you, beloved. He is now free to go with you if he desires. I am finished with him for now.” She moved away from his father and stepped towards the door, turning one last time in his direction. “Remember what we talked about Damian; you have time but eventually we will collect. Let’s not wait so long between visits, yes?”

As she disappeared behind the door, Nightwing and Red Hood rushed forward to stand beside Damian, ready to defend against the onslaught of assassins who would follow Talia’s departure from the room.

Only they did not come.

* * *

Nightwing and Red Hood glanced quizzically at each other as they observed the lack of movement by their brother.

Hood took in his appearance. Attire was impeccable as always, a black robe over grey trousers, the typical assassin’s attire, but there was something off about it. Whatever had been the motive for his abduction must have done a number on him. Having him freeze instead of jumping into action was unusual.

“Holy Fuck Demon Spawn you look like sex.”

Damian’s head snapped towards Hood with his eyes wide open. He gaped at Hood, which caused him to laugh. “If only…right? Imagine you having sex…wait…don’t. I’ll have to burn my eyes out if I do.”

Damian stood still like a statue; it was quite unnerving. Over the comms Batman was instructing them to move Damian to safety.

Snapping back into action, Hood moved swiftly by throwing Damian over his shoulder and moving towards the window.

Apparently snapped out of his daze by the quick change in altitude, Damian started to kick him. “Hood, put me down.”

“No can do Demon Spawn, we need to get out of here before the official welcoming committee arrives.”

Damian continued to struggle against him. “Not yet, we need to get my wife.”

“That’s a good one. Hear that Nightwing?” Hood chuckled as he tied a rope around Damian’s waist despite his squirming.

“I am not kidding Hood!” Damian lifted his leg and managed to knee him in the gut. From the impact, Hood’s grip loosened and Damian used the opportunity to slip out of his grasp. Hood positioned himself in preparation to subdue his younger brother again. “That’s why my mother brought me here, for an arranged marriage. I am not leaving Ladybug here to deal with my mother.”

Hood paused, a quick read of Damian's face and he knew. “Shit.”

His hands moved to his holster, clenching and unclenching his fist around the handle of his guns several times before speaking into the comms. “Give us a minute; we need to acquire another asset before we can leave.”

The pair did not wait for an affirmative before moving out of the room.

What should have been halls bristling with assassins blocking their forward movement, were instead eerily empty passageways. Pausing at each corner, the fear of an ambush intensified as they were met with hauntingly silent corridors. 

Pressing forward cautiously they finally reached the chamber Damian had spent the previous evening. 

Hood’s skin crawled, it had been too easy, there was no way that the League was being so…accommodating. First, with Talia simply walking away from Damian and now their unopposed jaunt down the halls. Every fiber of his being screamed, ‘it’s a trap!’

Drawing his pistols, Hood nodded to Damian who tightened his grip on the katana he had acquired from his mother’s room. With a deep breath he got ready for the onslaught awaiting them on the other side before he kicked open the door. Following Damian quickly into the room, he shifted around drawing a bead on potential threats. He lowered his pistols at the same time Damian dropped his katana. The room was…empty.

* * *

Marinette awoke to an empty bed. She couldn’t mask her disappointment. Another had left after using her and without as much as a…thank you, a lie about seeing her later, or even a ‘good screw’ emphasized by finger guns. He had said he could love her for the night; there were no promises made for the morning.

She felt a tear slide down her face, which she quickly brushed away with the back of her hand. Seeing her distressed holder, Tikki flew down from the post she had spent the evening on. She hugged the face of her heartbroken friend. “He was called away by his mother this morning. From the look on his face, he had a hard time leaving you. He even kissed your forehead before leaving.” The small goddess cooed.

“Really Tikki?” Her kwami nodded her head as Marinette wiped the second tear that had fallen down her face; a bashful smile taking its place.

She took a moment to stretch in the bed, moving her head to take in the surroundings she was too preoccupied the night before to notice. The room was large but lacked furniture. A king bed took up the center of the room, with two small nightstands on either side. The left held her belongings, the right a single black mask, her Demon’s.

Did that mean that he had no intentions of returning, or that he was ready to share the biggest secret between them, their true identities?

She rolled over to the small table with her purse and took out her cellphone. She clicked it on and took note of the time and date before dropping the phone to the bed.

“Tikki,” she shrieked. “I need to transform we’ve been here for three days! Why didn’t I think to check yesterday before the wedding? There is no way that Hawkmoth has been quiet this whole time. He’s probably already destroyed half of Paris. Chat is probably in danger, if not hurt. I failed as Ladybug, all to get married and have sex! Go ahead and write that on my monument! ‘Ladybug abandoned Paris to get laid.’ I am the worst Kaiduan ever.”

“Marinette, STOP!” Tikki took Marinette’s face into her paws, forcing eye contact. “I will never know how we have survived being bonded so long with the way you can’t get out of your own head. You would have thought you could have grown out of it already.”

“Tikki!” Marinette squeaked embarrassed, covering her face with her hands.

“Just transform Marinette. Find out what is actually happening in Paris, instead of catastrophizing. Your imagination should not be allowed to run rampant on worse case scenarios.”

“Right!” Marinette nodded as she smiled at her friend. “Tikki, spots on!”

As the red light faded, Ladybug flipped open her yo-yo to a Parisian news station. She found live coverage on an akuma that was fortunately only active for the last two hours.

She steadied herself to search in the void of the box for the horse miraculous. She took special care to have it materialize in her hand in a way that made it look as if she was taking it out of her yo-yo, hoping to draw suspicions away from potentially prying eyes.

“Well, can’t stay here forever.” She spoke to no one in particular, perhaps the camera or audio devices she suspected. “As you’ve said, you know where to find me.”

She merged with Kaalki to transform into Lady Mare, before opening a portal back to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the summary because I thought it was too much of a book summary and not a fanfic. Did I go for campy instead? Yes, yes I did.


	7. Typical Teenage Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:
> 
> Damian learns his mother’s true goal of forcing the union, a new heir. Just in time for his father and brother to show for the reception, only 12 hours too late. The rescue mission is moderately successful considering Ladybug has already left the building.

Marinette waited for the streetlight to turn red before crossing. Her mind was still racing from the events of the weekend. She had returned just in time to purify the akuma and then struggled to escape from the embrace of her partner. Chat had been worried when she first failed to show up for school on Friday and more so after failing to show for the attack.

He had been shocked to hear that she had been kidnapped by an order that they had all but thought eliminated. Even more so to learn her parents hadn’t reach out to him or her other friends when she had been missing for three days.

Marinette however, was not quite as surprised. Her parents stopped monitoring her whereabouts or caring what she did a while back. After they had deemed her no longer ‘trustworthy.’

Show up late for a couple of events or not be where you say you’ll be and suddenly they forget about the stellar grades, the successful small business, and the free help at the bakery. Unexpectedly, you become a social pariah acting out in teenage rebellion.

She lamented the fact that her relationship with her parents had become so fractured that they didn’t care or notice if she was missing for three days. Perhaps this was best for a superhero with civilian parents. At least they weren’t becoming stricter, but then she would have known they at least cared and not felt so neglected. No, the truth was she lost her relationship with her parents a long time ago, it just looked better to the outside observer than say Adrien’s.

She was so focused on her feelings; she failed to notice her pace slowing as she crossed the street. An impatient car swerved dangerously around her, honking their horn and yelling some colorful words out the window. She barely registered the disturbance as she maintained her sluggish stride towards school.

She often felt herself wishing she could talk about some of the burdens weighting her mind with her parents. Instead, she had to have conversations with them about bullying allegations, the bad things her old friend had suggested she took part in, even the results of a drug test she was forced to endure thanks to a tip from an ‘anonymous’ caller.

At some point her parents gave up trying to ‘get through’ to her and left her to do what she wanted.

The allegations of bullying stopped, as did the anonymous calls. She suspected it had to do with Lila trying other tactics when the results of her initial efforts were never permanent for Marinette, as no one could offer proof.

Little did Lila know how successful her schemes had been. The trust between Marinette and her parents had disintegrated and neither side moved to rebuild it.

Marinette wasn’t sure what they thought she did with her time now, but she knew it wasn’t what she actually did. They didn’t participate in her business with Jagged; the money she earned went into a different account and they never inquired about her commissions after the second album cover. They didn’t even know she was the anonymous designer Kaid –short for Kaiduan of Creation, because she never bothered to tell them. Marinette wasn’t even sure that they knew who she was still friends with. She was confident that since they didn’t know all that, they had no clue that she spent a large portion of her time swinging around the roof tops of Paris.

So, there was no way that she could unburden herself and let them know that she had been kidnap and married off. No, that was something she couldn’t share with anyone but her partner. Yet, she was having a hard time working up the nerves to even tell him that important detail. 

As she approached the steps to the school, she spotted Nino and Alya sitting at one of the benches. They were sharing a pair of headphones, listening to something on Nino’s phone. She paused at the sight, not dwelling on the lost friendships, but jealous of the affectionate display between the couple. It put a small weight on her heart. She was attached to someone, even more so than the pair before her, and yet she may never get to share such moments with him.

She had returned to the temple after the akuma attack in search of her Demon. She found that her husband had not waited for her and had returned to his prior life without a way to contact him.

Talia, as she learned was her name, refused to give his identity until she shared hers. It left her baffled as to what the purpose of the marriage was if they would not learn each other’s identities. Both sides of the union didn’t seem in a hurry to have the teens together past the single night.

She was a wife with no husband! A constant bond that prevented her moving forward to choose another and yet prevented from being by his side. She was like a widow of yore, married in name only and no one was willing to answer her burning question, what…was…the…point?

She had felt loved for the evening and felt she could have been happy with him. But he had left her and as far she could tell he had no intention of a relationship beyond that night. The words he whispered sweetly into her hair as he held her head under his chin, were the result of the circumstances and perhaps the wine.

She could dwell on the fact or she could compartmentalize her feelings about it and focus on the here and now. She still had two missing miraculous, a duty to recover them and no time to spare in a search for someone who didn’t wish to be found. 

Brought out of her stupor by an arm hooking around her own, she looked up to see the bright smile of one of her besties. She tried her best to return the smile, but it fell flat. She watched the icy blue eyes furrow in concern. She squeezed the arms of her friend hoping that she gave her some reassurance, but it failed too.

“Are you okay, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer and the lie that would be given.

Marinette started up the stairs dragging her friend with her. “You know how it is Chloe, just typical teenage drama.”

* * *

When the Batwing returned to the cave, Damian exited quickly and rushed to his room avoiding the concerned looks from his family. Once again he had been abandoned, feeling that someone loved him just for them to walk away without concern for his feelings.

The last thing he wanted was the hollow pity of his brothers.

Damian and Red Hood had sprinted through the halls after entering the empty room looking for his Angel, only for no one to know her whereabouts. She had been left in the room and no one had seen her since the reception the evening prior. She had simply vanished and apparently on her own accord.

Tears began to swell in his eyes. She had used him, just like his mother. He felt stupid for allowing himself to feel wanted and desired. Stupid for believing that someone who had simply been told to marry him could ever feel anything for him. Stupid for thinking that she was as much of a victim in this marriage, as he was. But most importantly, he was stupid for allowing himself to even care about these things.

As he fell onto his bed, he felt the tears slowly falling. His body contracted in on itself as the tears continued to stream down his face. He didn’t understand the tightness in his chest, but he suspected it was what others had called heartbreak.

* * *

Adrien looked up from his desk as Mari and Chloe stumbled into the classroom. One look at Mari and his concern from the previous day returned tenfold. She looked like a zombie. He had left her tucked into her bed around midnight, but here she was looking as if she hadn’t slept a wink.

It had taken time for Adrien and Mari’s relationship to get to the point where they could read each other. No, it hadn’t taken time, it took events. Beginning with him dating Kagami. He may have been oblivious before, but when the stuttering stopped and she appeared more comfortable around him, it didn’t take him long to recognize the cause of her changed behavior. Regardless of the unspoken acknowledgement, they became close friends quickly after. So quickly in fact, there was no surprise when they revealed their identities shortly after she became the Grand Guardian following Master Fu's death.

Adrien watched as Marinette literally fell into her seat. An unspoken weight acting like additional gravity on her form causing her shoulder to hunch and he neck to curl in. She had filled him in on the thirty-six hours she’d been missing, but the tension never left her shoulders. It concerned him.

He could tell she was hiding something in her story, something big. She wasn’t lying, she hated people that did. But she was strategically omitting something and whatever it was weighed on her conscious heavily.

He wouldn’t push her to tell him, it never ended well when he did. But, he hoped that she would tell him before it ate her away slowly, just as the Lila incident had done over four years ago.

As the warning bell rang, a loud and obnoxious voice filled the classroom. “Oh yes, I already talked to him about putting in a good word. After all we can’t count on Marinette’s essay actually having a shot. He wants us to win so he can see me, but it’s still his father’s decision.”

He watched as Marinette tensed further. A silent rage flashed in her eyes before it was extinguished just as quickly.

If he couldn’t help her with what was really bothering her, he could be there to help against the constant annoyances.

* * *

Tim was concerned. People that didn’t know Damian, thought him incapable of feelings, but his brothers knew better. Damian expressed his feelings through his actions. He showed fear by fighting harder, excitement in the spring of his steps and love through his protectiveness.

So the first time the emotionally constipated teen freely expressed _any_ emotion, other than judgment - and it was of pure unfiltered pain - Tim was more than concerned.

“What happened?” Hood whipped his head from the direction his youngest brother had disappeared to look at Tim.

“She wasn’t there. No fight to get there, no ambush when we arrived and no one seemed to know where she went.” Jason removed his helmet and ran his hands through his hair.

“Did she leave on her own free will?” Tim was confused, how could she just disappear with no one in the League knowing her whereabouts? Such things don’t happen when the League is involved.

“Looks that way.” Jason leaned back in his chair, allowing his body to sag. “I have never seen Demon Spawn so edgy. He was desperate. When it became obvious that she left, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he looked heartbroken.”

Tim nodded his head at the observation. He would even go as far as to say Damian still looked devastated.

Tim turned his chair to look at the computer behind him. He may not be able to help his brother process his emotions, but he could at least find out more about his ‘wife.’ “What do we know about her?”

“The few things I could piece together, she’s about his age. Known her by the name Ladybug. Her title is Grand Guardian of the Miraculous. And she has a slight French accent when speaking English.”

Not much, but Tim had done more with less.

A quick search of Ladybug and France produced no results outside of the normal insect articles. Adding the miraculous to his search he noticed a firewall. Changing his VPN settings to appear in France, more images populated. The new images were from personal social media accounts with the strictest privacy settings, featuring either a girl in red spandex with black dots, or the same girl accompanied with a boy in all black. All with location tags in Paris.

Switching the VPN settings to read in Paris, and suddenly the search returned thousands of images, articles, and videos of a local spotted hero known as Ladybug. Tim clicked on the first link, it was a blog called the _Ladyblog_. The newest post titled ‘The Chat Played Alone.’ A quick scan of the article and Tim could tell that it was more of a tabloid but he still clicked on the attached video.

A boy dressed in a skin tight black suit including cat ears and a…tail -Tim assumed him to be the Chat Noir the article referenced- was fighting off a woman wearing an atrocious ice blue ball gown with nothing more than a baton. The woman appeared to be using a scepter as a weapon, aiming it at people as it emitted a bright flash of blue light. The people hit seemed to age at an accelerated rate, it was scary to think what might happen to them if given an extended period of time. The woman screamed in French about age restrictions in beauty competitions, while Chat seemed to be goading her with age related puns. It successfully kept her focus and rage on him instead of the surrounding civilians.

The video, clearly edited to show the highlights of the battle continued with Chat narrowly evading the shots taken by the beauty queen. All the while trying and failing to get closer to her. Eventually her dress got caught by a bike rack Chat had thrown at her, causing her to be yanked back onto her bottom. He grabbed the necklace from around her neck before yelling something that sounded like ‘cataclysm.’ A black orb appeared in his right hand, crackling with some type of energy. He suddenly broke the necklace and a purple butterfly flew out. He looked as if he was about to touch it with the black orb when a yo-yo of all things, zipped past his shoulder and captured the butterfly. Chat appeared relieved as his shoulders sagged and he touched a nearby lamp. The Bats watched in awe as the lamp disintegrated into ash.

Quickly the video panned to show a second figure step beside Chat, releasing a white butterfly from her yo-yo and waving to it as it flew away. Throwing her yo-yo in the air, the screen went red as what looked to be ladybugs swarmed past the camera. In their wake all the damage from the battle was repaired. Chat then engulfed Ladybug in a hug just as the video ended.

“What the fuck did I just watch?” Jason turned to Bruce in shock.

“What time did we enter the temple?” Bruce interjected, as he studied the information in front of him.

Tim scrolled through the plane’s log, deducing the direction Bruce was heading.

“2220, Parisian time.” Tim opened the _Ladyblog_ again, scanning the article quickly for a time stamp, “If we go ahead and assume that’s her, we at least know that she didn’t just leave Damian.”

Dick dramatically collapsed into his chair. “Oh thank god, he married a hero!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now entered the second arc of the story.


	8. On Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered.
> 
> A quick look into the emotional stability of our hero’s as they deal with their perspective of the morning after.   
> In other words, no one knows what’s going on and they have feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a necessary evil: World Building

Marinette quickly let the rage subside from Lila’s insinuation that she was incapable of winning something due to her own efforts. Naturally, Lila would set it up to where if the class lost the contest it was because Marinette failed, but if they won it was due to ‘her’ influences.

The liar sent Marinette a smirk before taking her seat next to Alya, all the while prattling on about her fictitious contact.

“Even if we don’t win, I’m excited to see him this summer before uni. We used to be so close before I moved here. In fact…” Lila twirled her finger around her ponytail, one of her more becoming hairstyles since ditching the sausage rolls, “well…I really shouldn’t say.”

Lila placed her hand to her mouth as if preventing the words from escaping. Marinette knew she did it to allow herself time to compose more lies and check the pulse of her audience. It was disturbing how she successfully applied the technique to spin a more impactful narrative.

“Come on Lila, you can tell us.” Rose whispered loudly from her table just behind Lila's seat.

“Well, I told him that if we won, I would let him take me on a date or two.” Lila drew her hands and placed them lightly to her chest, shyly looking up as her eyes slide from one observer to the next. “I have known my Damiboo for so long; it’s only natural that at some point we would start to date. In fact, his father tells me often that I would make the perfect daughter-in-law.”

Marinette chocked on the coffee Chloe had magically procured for her when they first entered the school. She quickly raised her hand to catch the liquid dribbling from her chin. She suppressed a laugh at the thought of Lila being a perfect daughter-in-law to anyone but Satan.

Beside her, Chloe was also holding back a laugh at Lila’s manifesto.

The stifled sounds caught the fox’s attention causing her head to whip around to face the two girls. “Jealous,” she said sardonically.

Before Marinette could retort to Lila’s baseless claim, the class bell rang and they were interrupted by the entrance of their business teacher, M. Delacroix.

“Good morning.” M. Delacroix easily strode from the door to the front of the large table at the head of the class. He turned to face the students while extending his arms behind him, as he casually leaned against the table to address the students. “I know since Mlle. Dupain-Cheng entered the class to win a slot at the Wayne Enterprise Business and Leadership Conference that you all have been patiently awaiting the results.”

Excited whispers filled the room as the students speculated on the timing of M. Delacroix announcement.

“Well,” he released a heavy breath, “we finally received the email with the results this morning.”

The room became quite as everyone eagerly awaited.

A three-week all-expense-paid trip to Gotham included: a week-long conference with leadership and business seminars. Followed by a two-week internship at one of the many Wayne Enterprise subsidiaries.

Being selected was an honor, given to only five business classes around the world; and Marinette had worked hard to try and make sure her class was one of them. She may not be close friends with most of her classmates anymore, but she was sure that their accomplishments spoke for themselves.

Chloe, since her return from New York, had started writing for her mother’s magazine with articles focused on the importance of politics for youth. Luka had already gone on tour with his dad for a year. He chose to push his last year of school back so he could experience touring before deciding if it was the career he wanted. Loving it, he’d spent the year so far working on his first album set to be released after graduation. Adrien and Kagami were representatives of their parents’ companies, all too often rubbing shoulders with many big names of the business world. Alix had become the team captain of the French Roller Derby National Champions, who were competing in the World Cup in July.

And those were only the accomplishments of her friends.

Nino was an up-and-coming DJ. Alya still had her blog, despite it being labeled a tabloid over the years. Mylene and Ivan had started a local non-profit for environmental projects through the city. Nathanial and Marc had written several award winning comic books. Juleka and Rose began a successful channel that no one saw coming but apparently people loved, the _Contradictions of_ _a Goth and a Fairy._

In short, the first period of M. Delacroix’s Business in Practice comprised of many of the up and comings of Paris, perhaps even France. Put together in a single class, Marinette suspected, to help inspire success within each other. Which was why she had no clue how Lila was included. Her accomplishments were tall-tales and her grades were, well Marinette wasn’t sure. She knew that Lila had missing assignments from all of the extensions she constantly requested, but she was unsure if she was ever held accountable for them. To this day the school still held on to the fact that she couldn’t be held accountable for her actions due to a lying disease, while at the same time, still believing every word that came out of her mouth.

“You did it, Dupain-Cheng! You did it!” Chloe grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, causing her head to lull back and forth uncontrollably.

Marinette was brought out of her musings on Lila to focus on the cheering around the classroom. She had done it, she had won the contest, she could not help the smile that burst forth. The first real smile she had since her return from the temple. She briefly felt on top of the world.

She looked around at her classmates making note of her their expressions. Glancing over the faces of those Marinette had once called ‘friend,’ she found her mind wondering again. Four years ago, she would have been excited at the prospect of a trip with every single person in this class, –excluding Lila, naturally- especially her old friends. Yet here she was unable to truly bask in the excitement.

Her past friendships hadn’t gone down in the flames that Lila had promised, but they had drifted apart enough in that first year that even now the embers of friendship were snuffed out almost completely.

Three years ago, Marinette had been struggling with her new role as guardian, she was overwhelmed and the tasks kept piling up. Slowly, she began to drop the ball, not finishing pieces and missing out or being late for events with her friends. In the past, her friends would have forgiven her, but Lila whispered in their ears about her being unreliable and clearly not valuing their friendship. Soon enough, her friends stopped asking for things and eventually stopped inviting her to do things. Being so overwhelmed, she didn’t press back and so the friendships simply fluttered away. Then came the accusations of her bullying sweet…innocent…never can do any wrong, Lila. While they never amounted to anything more than lectures from her parents, the betrayal kept her from reaching out again to her old friends when Lila stopped the direct attacks against her.

“Okay, okay, settle down,” M. Delacroix attempted to rein in his students. “Be sure to thank Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. We will be leaving in three weeks to head to Gotham, be sure to have your parents sign and return these information packets.”

Marinette’s smile returned, Gotham for three whole weeks. She couldn’t help but think this would be the break that she needed from the drama that was her life. If only Hawkmoth could be defeated beforehand....

* * *

Damian took his time making it down to the dining room in the morning. Having awoken to a puffy face and slight headache; he was unsure how to rid himself of his forlorn appearance. He was Damian Al Ghul Wayne; he was not to be controlled by his emotions. Especially ones caused by someone he had known for less than twenty-four hours.

She must have been some kind of a witch to have such an effect on him so quickly. She was easier forgotten than dwelled upon. Deciding on that fact, he quickened his pace to the dining room. He would move forward as he had originally planned, as if the wedding had not occurred at all.

He made it to the room with his head held high, giving off an air of indifference before it was quickly replaced by confusion, as his eyes fell upon an unfamiliar sight for the morning. The whole Bat clan was seated **quietly** around the table and a beaming Jon Kent hovered in the chair next to Damian’s.

“What’s the meaning of this,” Damian huffed.

“What’s the meaning of what Demon Spawn?” Todd said in a very suspiciously nonchalant tone.

“This,” he gestured towards the table and the occupants around it, “sitting around the table looking like one big happy family. Why is Kent here?” He pointed and glared at Kent, who merely looked away sheepishly.

“Just wanted to cheer you up, Baby Bird. Jon included.” Grayson placed the side of his head on the palm of his hand, fluttering his eyelashes. “Is that so wrong?”

“I don’t need you to cheer me up.” Damian darkly muttered.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong Demon Spawn, and we know just how to do it.” A mischievous grin spread across Todd’s features before he wiggled his eyebrows at Damian.

“Tt, there is nothing you could do that would possibly cheer me up Todd, except maybe accidently fall on my blade.”

“Replacement, here…” Todd placed his hand on Drakes shoulder, “was able to find your wife.”

Damian’s head whipped quicker than a cats tail in the direction of Drake. “Where is she?”

“Where not going to tell you…” Todd sang, “Yet!”

“I swear Todd, if you don’t tell me where she is, you will be down a set of balls.” Damian threatened.

“Oww, someone became a man and now he threatens others’ manhood.” Damian blushed, but still glared at his sorry excuse for a brother.

“We have every intention of telling you, you just have to do a little something for the info. Bruce wants you to wait for the leadership conference to be over before you track her down since it might take some time.” Drake rounded the table to approach Damian, placing a photo before him. “Is this her?”

A photo of a girl around his age in a red and black spotted outfit faced Damian. Her hair was pulled into twin tails and she had a yo-yo grasped in her hand looking posed to use it. She had all of the characteristics of his wife, but he had a hard time distinguishing her facial features to be sure.

“She is of a similar height and build, and her hair color appears the same. But, for some reason I cannot make out her face even as I look straight at it.”

“I suspect it might be some magic at work.” Drake clapped his hands excitedly. “Let us begin by alleviating some of your disappointment. She didn’t abandon you. If our Intel is correct, she had to return home to take care of a supervillain.”

“Good news, Damian, she is a hero like us!” Kent slapped his shoulder with more strength than necessary causing his chest to ram into the table.

Damian glared at his friend as he straightened back into his chair. It took a second to process the information his brothers had offered. His wife was a hero. The League had him marry a hero. She had not abandoned him. She was home. His brothers knew where to find her. They were unlikely to just hand over the information.

He felt the pressure in his chest start to dissipate.

“What do I have to do for you to tell me where she is now?” Damian fought a smile from appearing on his face, determined to appear mostly un-invested.

Grayson clapped his hands together and began to wag excitedly in his chair. “That’s the fun of it Baby Bird, you just need to complete a quick to-do list.”

Kent quickly shoved a folded piece of paper in front of Damian. Unfolding the paper gingerly, aware of the typical shenanigans of his family, he scanned the list carefully before crumpling it and tossing it towards the center of the table. “Not going to happen.”

“That’s the payment for the information, take it or leave it.” Damian gave Drake his best glare, but he was un-phased.

Running his hand down his face, Damian wondered what it would take to have the world swallow him whole. Answer, too much.

“Fine.” He growled as he retrieved the crumpled paper and stormed off back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right they're going to Gotham. But, it isn't happening for a little while. What can possibly happen in the mean time??


	9. Fate's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:
> 
> Marinette reflects on her current relationships with her classmates, while learning about an upcoming trip to Gotham. Meanwhile, Damian’s brothers prove why they are known as the best detectives of the world as they share with him the news that they know where his wife is. Only catch he has to complete a honey do list.

It had been over two hundred years since the last time Tikki was released from the Miraculous Box when Hawkmoth first appeared. As always, the transition from the box to the human world was disjointed. The times had changed, society had changed, the types of battles had changed and her Kaiduan would have to change with them.

The initial excitement of being reunited with her Kaiduan, was quickly replaced with trepidation. Tikki knew that this life cycle would be difficult for her little Coccinella. She was as quick as ever to spiral into bouts of overwhelming anxiety, a personality trait she never seemed to abandon with each reincarnation. In the time of social media where people were able to compare their lives to one another with a simple click of a button, her anxiety seemed worse. Fortunately, as time went on, she got better, not perfect, but capable of getting out of her spirals quickly. The lack of confidence was new however, but Tikki once again chalked it up to another effect of growing up in the current time. Luckily, when she transformed and tapped into the memories of her previous life, she drew strength from her previous confidence. Now four years later, all aspects of her life echoed that confidence. It mixed beautifully with her ever-present determination and hope.

But… there were still two things working against her Kaiduan, her little Coccinella.

To begin, both Tikki and Marinette were adjusting to being active in this century. Tikki struggled as she got use to the technological and cultural changes. Marinette struggled with juggling a large bowl of superhero and Grand Guardian responsibilities, topped with a heaping helping of trying to survive as a modern teenager.

Tikki had teenage holders before; in fact, many times she was paired with her Kaiduan when she was only a small child. But this was the first time that her Kaiduan’s movements were so dictated and monitored. Her parents had stopped caring where she went after school, but they still expected her to attend classes and help in the bakery when it suited them. Marinette was already launching a successful career in fashion which took an exorbitant amount of her time. A thing called the internet dictated how well she was doing at it and how long she should spend doing it. Her friends made sure that she participated in weekly hangouts and monopolized the little time she had free between classes. All of that was just the expectations on her as a teenager, and didn’t include her miraculous duties.

There was just not enough time in the day for her Kaiduan to thoroughly investigate the missing miraculous.

Sure, she could always choose to disappear from public life, but a Kaiduan’s life is always given to fulfill the needs of the miraculous. Kaiduan’s are never reborn with the intention of having a normal life, they are always reincarnated by Fate when Fate foresees a time of great strife in the world. So, Tikki could never ask Marinette to give up the small semblance of normalcy on top of everything else.

While her time as Marinette was dictated and critiqued, during this age, people were also watching her every move as Ladybug. The television and internet made sure that people could watch every battle, every patrol, every press conference and then comment with their ‘expert’ opinions. It was a lot of stress for an already stressed teenager.

It could have all been made easier if the Kaiduan of Destruction had been found. They were yin and yang, a pair fated to be brought together, always.

Plagg felt the presence of his soul on this plane when removed from the box. But after combing the city for a week, there was no trace within. When Hawkmoth launched his first attack, they were out of time and options, so Master Fu was forced to give the Cat Miraculous to the most compatible holder in the city. While it worked out so far and Plagg liked his kid well enough, Tikki knew that he still longed for his kitten and the Kaiduan of Creation needed her Destruction.

Never in their history had one been born without the other. Never had they failed to come together to meet the challenges Fate had foreseen. But this time they had not, and Tikki and Plagg were left wondering if Fate had made a mistake.

“Plagg?” Tikki whispered closely into his ear.

The cat kwami slurred into his pillow, “5 more minutes Adrien.”

“Plagg!” she said with more conviction adding a slap across the back of his head for good measure.

Plagg jumped up and hissed in the general direction of the offending appendage, before recognizing it belonged to his better half floating beside him. “Sugar Cube, what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk in private. Come on.”

She zoomed into Adrien’s en suite before he had time to protest. Following her as slowly as possible without angering his companion, he complained loudly about disturbed sleep to himself. She stopped and sat on his large vanity. Plagg phased through the door and joined her, hovering instead of sitting beside her. 

“Is this about the Guardians? Shouldn’t you be talking to Pigtails about this?”

“She hasn’t worn pigtails in years unless transformed, Plagg. Can’t you find a better name for her?” Tikki fondly rolled her eyes, “But in answer to your question, yes and no.”

“Why would I be interested in anything regarding boring old guardians,” he moaned, “unless they’re like the Benedictine Monks who make wine. Please tell me that these new Guardian’s aren’t sticks in the mud like the old and might be willing to make smelly, beautiful cheese.”

“They are worse than the old Order, Plagg.” Tikki blurted out preventing the inevitable Ode to Cheese.

“That would be quite the accomplishment, Sugar Cube.” Plagg lazily shifted to float on his side, looking as if he was lounged on a chaise.

“She got married.” Tikki barely whispered as she looked sadly at him.

Having spent millennia with him, Tikki knew it took a lot to get him to show any sign of caring. He was truly the master of feigning indifference and laziness. But upon hearing the words leave Tikki’s mouth, his green eyes took on a more sinister sheen as the green became more toxic. A threatening growl emanated from his throat as his ears flattened and his tail whipped from side to side.

In short, Plagg was livid.

“And it’s not to **my** Kaiduan?” he delivered sharply, the growl almost transforming to a hiss. “Are you going to tell her about them? She deserves to know the truth before she has a memory that reminds her of him.”

Tikki released a heavy sigh. “No, we keep with the pact we made after their fourth reincarnation. She has never liked the implication that their souls are predestined just because they carry a piece of ours. She likes to know when it is all said and done; they chose each other because they wanted to. That’s why she asked us to never tell her…and I never will.”

Plagg’s eyes returned to their original size and color. The only indication of annoyance still present on the Cat Kwami was the continued swish of his tail. “You think that’s wise, was she even given a choice?”

“No, it was an arranged marriage. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was resolute. Telling her about your kitten, would make her feel like I’m taking away her choice. All she ever wants is the ability to choose…,” her antennas drooped, “well, to choose him at least.”

“So, the stupid Guardians took away her choice?” He hissed.

Tikki’s entire body slumped in the air. Her eyes began to swell with tears before she launched herself at Plagg. Slightly unprepared for her sudden weight, he stumbled back in the air, but quickly recovered before wrapping his arms around his other half. “So, what now Sugar Cube?”

Wiping her nose and eyes, Tikki straightened herself and looked right at him. “They have a right to choose someone else. They are only destined to be born together, not to have to be together. They are not soulmates or anything like that.”

“They're as close to soulmates as Fate allows...Let’s just hope that they never meet in this life. They’ve never chosen anyone but each other. Ever! And you know mine doesn’t share. If my Kitten finds out…well I know I am responsible for a lot of cataclysms through the ages, but Pompeii was not because of me…directly, anyway.”


	10. Teen Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Tikki and Plagg reflect on their current situation: the lack of the Kaiduan of Destruction, Marinette’s recent nuptials and the potential consequences should Destruction and Creation meet again.

Damian looks at the first item on the list and groaned, _1\. Sleepover with Best Friend._

He was curious to know how Kent had managed to weasel his way into being included in the ‘family’ checklist, but knowing his brothers, it was to add an extra layer of torture.

Before Damian was able to knock, the door of the Kent family apartment swung open with such a force he was surprised that it remained on its hinges. In the doorway stood an intimidating figure, an impression ruined by the giddy smile and excited restlessness of the individual.

“Kent.” Damian flatly greeted as he pushed his way into the homely apartment. 

Kent’s parents sat on the loveseat closest to door, his father reading the recent edition of the _Daily Planet,_ while his mother typed away at her most recent article _._ He paid little mind as he moved swiftly past the cozy living room and into his best friend’s bedroom. The only acknowledgement of his entering the apartment was by Kent Sr., whose hold on the paper slacked as he briefly made eye contact with his son’s best friend. Both narrowed their eyes in recognition before Kent Sr. snapped his paper back to attention.

Dropping his stuff at the foot of the bed before turning to the doorway where his best friend waited, Damian crossed his arms and scowled.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Kent turned on his heel and bounded back towards the entrance.

Damian watched gob smacked at the abrupt departure. “Tt, I thought the deal was a sleepover,” he called after the retreating figure.

“It is, but first we’re going to hang out with our friends.”

“Friends?” Damian asked incredulously, to which Kent rolled his eyes while continuing out of the apartment.

Damian followed quietly, already cursing the ludicrous checklist.

* * *

Kent dragged Damian into the Zeta-Tube and straight into the common room of the Teen Titans. It had been three years since Damian had permanently left the team, and almost as long since he had been in the headquarters.

He knew that his teammates had been upset by his decision, but everyone acknowledged that Teen Titans was only a training ground for young heroes. He still kept in touch with them by participating in missions as often as deemed prudent, but in the end, Gotham was his playground.

“I thought we were having a sleepover?” Damian cringed at how desperate he sounded. While he had often slept in the same quarters as his friends, he had never done what his peers in school would consider a sleepover. It was beneath him to do such inconsequential ‘teen rituals.’

“Don’t worry Damian, we won’t ruin your sleepover with your bestie,” Logan smirked and winked after appearing out of nowhere. “We’re just here to make sure Jon has some fun before he has to spend the evening bored to death by you.”

“Tt,” Damian stormed angrily past the pair.

In the common room sat three couches squared around a large television on a wall. Roth sat on the center couch meditating. Upon sensing Damian’s presence, a small smile spread across her face. Her meditative state was forced to be abandoned when Logan pounced onto the cushion beside her in lion form.

Behind the left couch was the team computer where Stone sat concentrating on his latest project. On the couch lounged Reyes lackadaisically perusing his cellphone.

The only available seating was on the couch across from Reyes. Moving to sit, Damian was shoved out of the way by Kent as he plopped down in the seat before him. Pushing against an immovable object, Damian was forced to squeeze in tightly between an asshole and an armrest,

“So glad we could see your ugly face, man. It’s been a while.” Stone finished what he had been working on with a dramatic flourish of his fingers over the keyboard before spinning around multiple times in the computer chair and stopping as he came to face the couches. He came behind Reyes, smacking him _lightly_ over the head, forcing him to lift his legs and allow him to take a seat. 

“I have been a little…preoccupied.” While true, the fact remained that Damian preferred to avoid social calls that left him feeling awkward, such as the current one. He was great at missions, but interactions such as these forced him to address his shortcomings in social skills and general teenage experiences.

“Jon said that he needed our help in giving you the full sleepover experience.” Roth’s eyes shined with mirth as she made eye contact with Damian. She gave him a reassuring smile, yet he felt anything but.

“I can assure you it is not required.” Damian began. His mind spiraled into all of the ‘experiences’ he’d witnessed through the various movies Grayson had forced him to watch. The idea of make-overs, painting nails, and awkward conversations about crushes…Damian fists tightened to the point of turning white at the mere thought.

Reyes sensed his anxiety. “Hey, it’s not like that, a sleep-over is no different than us just hanging out like normal. We’re just use the word as an excuse to hang out outside of a mission.”

“So, what must I do to complete this ‘sleepover.’”

His gaze fell on Kent whose grin grew impossibly wide. “First were going to watch a movie and then a game of truth or dare.”

“Perfect.” Damian deadpanned, before taking a steadying breath. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Okay… truth or dare time.” John flew to the coffee table after the movie wrapped up, excited at getting to partake in Damian’s first experience with ‘fun’.

Damian hesitantly removed himself from the couch to join him on the floor. He maintained a rigid back with impeccable posture as he sat cross-legged beside him. Jon nudged his shoulder attempting to get him to relax, which was ignored.

On the other side of Damian, Rachel lowered her body seductively by leaning in towards him. Her chest hovering at his eye level with him for several seconds before her body finally reached the floor. Her left arm caught her weight as she extended her legs out in front, her proximity to Damian remained unchanged as she planted her free arm behind the small of Damian’s back.

Jon caught Damian’s heart rate spike, and if he hadn’t known his best friend better, he would have thought the reaction was from the thrill of her close proximity and behavior. But, Jon knew from the clenching of his jaw that it was the result of his discomfort from the situation. 

There was a point when Damian had a slight crush on Raven, but not Rachel. The distinction between the two identities a prerequisite to understand that his crush was more admiration towards Raven’s abilities versus an attraction to Rachel as a romantic interest. That had been years ago and short lived, an ember that had never stood a chance to ignite.

This made Garfield’s current scowl -the result of Rachel’s close proximity- unwarranted. Rachel’s obvious feelings aside, Damian clearly had none and with his current predicament, Jon knew he would never allow himself to either.

“Let’s play dare or dare instead. I already know all of your guys’ dirty secrets.” Jamie said as he reached for the bowl of popcorn at Victor’s feet.

Victor swiped the bowl pulling it close to his chest. “Get your own.”

“Can someone explain the rules?” Five sets of eyes landed on Damian, he shifted slightly under their scrutiny. Jon snickered to himself having expected such a response from his best friend.

“You mean you’ve really never played?” Garfield looked scandalized.

“Why would I, Logan?”

“Because you’re a teenager and beer pong is not an option.” Leaning over towards Jamie, Garfield held out a fist “Legally, anyways.”

Jamie returned the gesture, “-yea, buddy!”

“What is beer pong?” Rachel giggled slightly at the shocked expressions on the boys’ faces.

“Oh, sweet baby Jesus.” Jamie cried.

“Don’t worry I’ll let Jason know that he needs to explain. Perhaps we can get ‘go to teenage party’ added to your list.” Jon said as he clapped Damian on the back. “Oh…or maybe I can talk them into making you throw a party instead.”

“Rules are simple. You get dared. You do the dare. Then, you dare someone else. House rule, if you refuse a dare you have to do two instead.” Victor interrupted.

“Why don’t I go ahead and go first. You can dare me.” Jon said looking at Damian.

“Fine,” Damian appeared deep in thought, which had Jon wiggling in anticipation. “Go and bring back my father’s cowl.

* * *

Damian expected the Kryptonian to flat out refuse. Surely, he would not risk angering Damian’s father and his own.

“Okay!” before Damian even had a chance to process his best friend’s words, Damian had his father’s cowl in his lap and five laughing ~~friends~~ peers pointing at his slacked jaw.

“You-” was all he could muster.

“Honestly Damian…that is one of the tamer dares this group has come up with.” Kent smiled wickedly before turning to Logan, “I dare you to take Batman’s cowl and wear it around Gotham, transformed as a sheep.”

“A sheep… that’s the best you could come up with?” Logan rolled his eyes at Kent before putting the cowl on and walking to the Zeta-Tube.

Stone walked over to the computer and pulled up the camera feed closest to the tube’s exit in Gotham. Logan appeared on the camera about two minutes later as a sheep with the cowl snuggly clamping his muzzle shut. Beast Boy began to kick trashcans down the street with his hind legs, causing such a ruckus that several confused Gotham residents walked out of their building and filmed the commotion.

As the other’s laughed, Damian took a deep breath, sending out silent prayers that he would be spared from such humiliation, which would incite the ire of his father.

“My turn,” Logan rubbed his hands together as he returned from Gotham and took his seat next to Roth on the floor. “Jamie, call Traci and recite the first five pickup lines you find on the internet.... Oh, and you can’t say anything but the pickup lines.”

A deep red blush covered Reyes. “Fine.” Grabbing his cellphone off the coffee table, he typed something in the search bar. Stone jumped over the couch to plug into the computer and instantly hacked his feed and displayed it onto the large TV. The group snickered as they read the top five.

Groaning as he typed in her number, he put the call on speaker before switching back to the internet search.

“Jamie?” a feminine voice could be heard on the other end.

“Do you have a plaster…because I just scraped my knee falling for you?” Reyes cringed after delivering the line.

“What do you mean do I have a plaster? Jamie, I’m not even in the same state as you right now. Don’t you have plasters where you are?” Confusion and concern were evident in her voice. “Jaime what’s going on?”

“Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?” Reyes shrank in embarrassment as she replied with a guttural noise.

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Logan suppressed a laugh by placing his hand over his mouth. Even Roth smiled at the discomfort of Reyes, making quick eye contact with Damian before dropping her head on his shoulder and lightly giggling.

Damian tensed at the contact. He knew this kind of behavior was considered flirting or usually performed by those considered to be in a relationship or perhaps just close. He was unsure how to address the attention. Any other he would have immediately thrown them off and threatened bodily harm should they repeat the mannerism. But Roth was his friend; surely there was no further meaning behind the gesture. She could not be flirting with him, could she?

Lost in his panicked state, he had missed the conclusion of Reyes turn. “Okay, Damian your turn.”

Reyes eyes immediately locked on the more intimate position between Roth and Damian, he smiled playfully. “Seven minutes in heaven with Rachel.”

Roth shifted removing her head from his shoulder; a light pink dusted her cheeks. For some the sight would be defined as endearing. Not so for Damian.

“I must refuse.” Roth looked hurt, but Damian did nothing to acknowledge her.

“Come on man. You’re seriously going to force house rules over a pretty basic dare?” Stone protested.

“It’s alright if you don’t have feelings for her, it’s just a dare.” Reyes laughed briefly, cut short by the glare he received from Damian.

“It’s personal, but just know I cannot.” Roth’s expression dropped further. He could see the tension building in her shoulders. He finally chanced looking at her; he could see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes. He did not mean to offend her, but he could never do something like that with a person he had no feelings towards, nor be intimate with anyone other than his Angel.

Stone studied his face briefly, but appeared to come up short of any revelation. Logan and Reyes merely stared and Kent sat beside him biting his bottom lip.

Running his hand through his hair, Damian slowly released the breath he was holding. “I am married, so it would be improper for me to kiss or do anything along similar lines with another. More so, I was bonded during the ceremony, therefore any kind of intimacy would be fatal with anyone besides my wife.”

Stone blinked his one eye once, twice, three times. “I don’t even know what to process first.”

“Right??? Should we address that anyone would be willing to marry him, or the fact that someone felt it necessary to ensure he was only intimate with that person. He threatens bodily harm just for brushing past him on accident. I really thought he would die a virgin, by choice.” Logan moved closer to Roth and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“It was an arranged marriage.” Damian scowled at Kent’s slip-up.

“That explains it.” Damian shifted his glare from Kent to Reyes. “Perhaps Rachel can remove the bond?”

She perked up at the suggestion. “Of course! I would just need her to be present in order to remove it from you both. But, you are fortunate a person is not actually bonded until they are intimate and just kissing won't trigger it.” 

She smiled at Damian as he swallowed the lump in his throat; his finger passing the metal band on his ring finger. A deep blush rose to his face at the memory of that night. Her body moving above his own, her pace helped by his hands as they gripped her hips. Her eyes closed with her head tilted back, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as small divine sounds escaped as they both worked to satisfy the other and by doing so, satisfying themselves.

He quickly placed his hands in his lap hoping no one noticed the increasing tightness of his pants. “That will not be required, I am content with being bonded.”

“She just said you weren’t bonded unless-” Damian knew that Kent had noted the change in his breathing and his spiked heart rate as a Cheshire grin crossed his face. “No. Fucking. Way! You didn’t tell me?!”

“Drop it Kent.” His head fell into his hands to cover the red of his face before he remembered what they were supposed to be hiding and dropped them back into his lap.

“So, what’s she like?” Logan asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Damian.

Shocked by his lack of decency, Damian rounded on him. “None of your business.”

“According to the Bats, she’s a hero.” Kent changed the direction of the conversation before an argument could ensue.

“An arranged marriage to a hero, why?” Stone looked at Damian in disbelief.

Damian merely shook his head and shrugged in response. “Ask my mother.”

“You mean you don’t know much about her?” Roth avoided looking up from the floor, “and… and you choose to remain bonded?”

Ignoring Roth, Kent excitedly turned to Stone. “Maybe you could hack into the system and find the files his brothers are hiding?”

“Seriously Jon, I know it’s not smart to hack into the Bats computer.”

“But, you are willing to try?” Damian dropped his effort at a neutral expression instead attempting his own form of puppy eyes to convince Stone. He would do almost anything to save himself from this ridiculous family bonding and find his Angel sooner. 

Stone huffed as he plugged himself in to the computer again. Suddenly, several windows began to pop up on the large television in the center of the room. The screen settled on a large black box where Stone inputted several lines of code. 

“Almost there.” Stone announced. “…In.”

The silence in the room was suddenly punctuated by a loud voice singing “Red Robin,” followed by a far too seductive, “Yummm.”

All eyes turned to Stone, who appeared just as puzzled. Not a minute later the voice repeated and it became obvious that Stone was acting as a speaker. On the computer a message flashed.

_Did you really think I wouldn’t expect you to use Cyborg?_

_Don’t worry, it will only last for the next 24 hours._

_Love,_

_Red Robin_

As the seductive ‘yum’ echoed again through the room, Stone rose from the chair and descended upon Kent.

Grabbing Damian’s arm, Kent pulled him towards the Zeta-Tube as maniacal laughter echoed in the room. Damian wasn’t sure if it was just him making the noise or not.

“That’s our cue to continue on to the sleeping part of the sleepover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start, sorry if Raven is a little OOC. I just can't get a lock on her as a character in the various series I've seen her in. 
> 
> Sob story (or as I like to refer to them Sad Panda Moment). I knocked a glass of wine over while writing and it covered my keyboard. Next day, keyboard no longer worked. So unfortunately, the nice little buffer I had for this story has been slowly eaten away. Fortunately, it happened on Black Friday and I was able to get an awesome deal on a new laptop. My new one just arrived today, so hopefully I can catch back up over the holidays! Fingers crossed. 
> 
> For those who have asked and those who haven’t figured it out, I update every Monday and Friday. My current buffer has me able to post out till the end of January.
> 
> For those wondering where I am going to take this let me tell you it is all meticulously planned out. I have a soft outline right now of 96 chapters, but that number grows each time I focus on an arch of the story. I have drafted 42 chapter so far with 20 of them ready to be published after a final edit. Why did I set out on such a large adventure for my first fanfic. Good question! Answer: I don't know. But, each chapter is important. Every single chapter serves a purpose for either a later chapter or the big picture (every single one, even if it doesn't seem like it) Hopefully I do it in a way that keeps everyone invested and not 20 chapter in begging me to end it!
> 
> On another note...I want to reply to all your questions, but I fear doing so will give away where the story is going or it will be addressed in a later chapter in more depth in later chapters. So if I don’t answer your question or at least not in the depth you want, I’m sorry! But please don’t stop asking it helps me when editing to make sure I address your questions properly and remove some of the plot holes I haven’t seen.
> 
> Your continued support through kudos and comments mean the world to me. Tethered may not be one of the more popular fics, but the fact that there are people that want to read it, makes my day!
> 
> -Joebobbio


	11. Human Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter of Tethered:
> 
> Damian experiences his first sleepover. Including a very telling game of truth and dare.

There are very few sights that Ladybug enjoys more than watching her partner’s carefree leaps across the rooftops of Paris. Even with just his close friends, he still held back to prevent being seen in a way that could be perceived as negative by his father. But as Chat, his joy was unparalleled.

Adrien was tethered to his father’s will, bound to the requirements of his couture lifestyle. But as Chat, all those shackles were broken and he was able to leap unbounded.

For Marinette, Ladybug was tethered to the will of Fate, bound to her duties and responsibilities as the Kaiduan of Creation. As Marinette, she felt unburdened, free from her chains to explore her passions and creativity. At least that was the case until she donned the title of Grand Guardian. The new title meant that the freedoms she thought she could enjoy, were stripped from her as she was encumbered by additional burdens.

Patrols became an outlet for both heroes to satisfy the mask. For Ladybug, it was an opportunity to feel proactive in her duty to find the missing miraculous. For Chat, it was an opportunity to be released from his prison for the night. For the City of Love, it became a necessity as local crime increased and vigilante justice became a necessity. 

When Hawkmoth had first appeared, the akumas would send all of Paris into a frenzy. As time passed, there was a sense of numbness related to the attacks. People didn’t seem to care about the interruptions unless they were in the vicinity or directly impacted by the akuma. A blessing, as Paris was able to function despite the emotional terrorist, but a curse, as people attributed non-related crimes to the akumas.

The police had become overwhelmed as crime rates rose. Too many criminals were willing to test people’s resolve, and unfortunately too many crimes went unanswered by the scales of justice. Ladybug and Chat Noir felt guilty and chose to take on the additional role of vigilantes several times a week to assist. They didn’t increase the number of patrols, merely altered the focus.

A crumbling brick vanished under Ladybug’s spotted boot, forcing her to focus her attention on her footing as she continued to tail her partner. She maintained her distance behind Chat, watching as he performed a series of tricks in the air. Using his baton to launch himself from the roof of a two-story building up to the top of a six-story apartment complex, Chat completed a full layout before landing and turning back to his partner. She followed behind using her yo-yo to swing up the building, tucking into a front flip as she gracefully landed on the roof before running closely behind her partner once again.

As Chat reached the edge he called ‘launch right,’ as he crouched down with his arms ready to cradle her weight. She increased the speed of her run to use his arms as a springboard to launch into the air. She angled her body to the right, before flicking her yo-yo to wrap around the closest rail. Her body altered trajectory based on the action, causing her to change to the direction called by Chat.

At the peak of her ascension, she quickly spotted what had drawn his ire. Two men circled a young woman that they had backed along a wall on the roof top. The men moved in concert, much like two ravenous wolves slowly cornering their prey ready for attack. But unlike a buck struggling against the inevitable, the woman acted like a doe, accepting her inescapable fate.

Ladybug landed silently behind them, retracting her yo-yo as she gave the lady a reassuring smile. The steel tipped boots of her partner landed quietly behind her. Two swift hand movements relayed her plan to Chat. He nodded his assent before they both sprang into action. 

Taking on the closest of the assailants, she kicked her foot into the crux of his knee, causing it to bend and shift his weight towards the floor. Before he fell onto the ground, she twirled around to his front where she brought her knee into his gut. He groaned as he crumbled to the ground, his arms crossed over his stomach. Walking past him, she shot her elbow into his back causing him to sprawl out across the floor. She pulled both arms behind his back and tied his hands together with a zip tie taken from her yo-yo.

Once finished, she turned to her partner to watch the second assailant collapse to the floor from a right jab across his temple. Ladybug handed Chat a second zip tie before turning towards the victim.

“Call the police Chat. I’ll help her.” She called across her right shoulder.

As Ladybug approached, she noticed that the girl’s age was hidden behind a mask of make-up and clothing more fitting of a young adult headed to a nightclub. The gravity of the position the girl was in, hit Ladybug like a ton of bricks. The world was too cruel.

Despite being out of immediate danger, once the girl caught sight of her two attackers apprehended, she fell to the ground into the fetal position. She began to rock back and forth, muttering incomprehensibly to herself.

Ladybug knew that this particular damage was outside her scope. The sooner the police arrived, the sooner she would be able to get the help that she needed.

She approached the girl with her hands held out and palms facing up, hoping that it would demonstrate that she meant no harm. However, the child seemed to ignore her presence and continued whimpering to herself.

Ladybug noticed the ominous butterfly approaching, but before she could act, it entered the young girl’s choker. She watched in horror as the amethyst butterfly mask covered the young girls face. The words ‘yes, Hawkmoth,’ were heard before dark purple bubbles encased her body.

Ladybug cursed Hawkmoth and quickly retreated. Grabbing one of the assailants to prevent akuma justice she withdrew from the young girl, while Chat grabbed the other and followed suit. 

Hawkmoth’s creations were typically tame, all things considered. Despite having the option, he never went as far as akumatizing violent criminals, scoundrels, or sadists. But battles where the akuma were victims of some form of violence were often the most devastating to Paris and the hardest to fight. Driven by righteous anger, their powers tended to resemble the crimes committed against them and they tended to direct their fury onto anyone they felt guilty of similar wrong-doings. Fueled by their vendetta, their movements were less predictable as their focus never seemed to stay on Ladybug and Chat Noir for long. Akuma fights were bad in general of course, hard for Ladybug and Chat Noir physically, but akuma fights with victims suffering from trauma were mentally taxing on the heroes and Paris itself.

The sound of the akuma closely behind them shortened their search for a place to dump and store the assailants. Ladybug watched as Chat deposited his burden in the closest dumpster. “We’re out of time, so he can just take some time to ripen up.”

Ladybug hesitated but quickly followed suit. “Are we seriously leaving them here, Kitty?”

“Just taking out the trash, M’lady.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner before launching herself back onto the rooftop with her yo-yo.

Chat quickly caught up, moving to take point as they raced back towards the akuma. Unfortunately, their small detour cost them visual contact. The victim had abandoned her pursuit of the two heroes in lieu of a different target.

Following the police scanners tracking the reports of the akuma destruction from Chat’s baton, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. However, something had blown a hole into its side, revealing some form of trafficking operation in chaos.

Impish creatures, crimson in color, were physically pinning down the apparent traffickers. No taller than three feet, their angelic faces contradicted their demonic bodies. Long, bony fingers with talons for nails raked against the trafficker’s skin. In their wake, angry scarlet trails were singed into their bodies, with both steam and the smell of seared flesh filling the air. 

As soon as the target passed out from pain, the minion left their first victim and pounced on a second, but not before emitting a disturbingly angelic laugh.

Ladybug gasped in horror at the sight before her.

She quickly sent a text to the police, alerting them of the situation, before latching her yo-yo to the closest beam. “Let’s go Chat. We need to take care of this as quickly as possible before they multiply and leave the warehouse.”

The akuma victim stood in the center of the warehouse with a group of small children surrounding her. Dressed similarly to a porcelain doll, Ladybug was unsure if it reflected what had been expected of her, or the image she wished she could return to. A sardonic grin directed at the multiple victims of her minions never wavered. Her countenance offered no comfort to the small waling children who clutched desperately to her.

The smile dropped from her face as her sight landed on the duo.

“My name is Sweet Reckoning and my quarrel is not with you. If you would simply hand over your miraculous, I may continue what I’ve started.”

“We can’t let you keep doing this!” Chat shouted back.

“Why not, I am only returning the favor. Let them reap what they have sown!” She placed her hands on two of the small children huddled closely to her. Before their eyes, the children turned into imps in a flash of crimson light. “Go and bring me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“Right now, you’re no better than the those that did this to you.” Ladybug yelled as she dodged one of akuma’s minions.

“They will know the pain they have caused!”

Sweet Reckoning turned in her anger and touched each of the remaining children. As the crimson light faded around her, she directed the horde towards the heroes.

Before Ladybug knew it, they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of imps. Unwilling to further injure the children, it was an uphill battle to get close to the akuma.

Time slowed to an excruciating crawl as Chat suddenly screamed out in pain. Ladybug twisted around to watch as her partner crumbled to the floor as several minions descended upon him. Smoke rose as their fingers traced his suit, exposing his skin to their searing touch.

Latching her yo-yo to a nearby rafter, she swung across the sea of red, to lift her partner to the safety of several stacked boxes.

Ladybug hoped to finish the battle quickly, as Chat nursed his scarred skin gingerly. Their safety was quickly threatened as several minions began to rock the boxes. Questioning the integrity of the tower in the face of the unrelenting assault, she called upon her Lucky Charm. Into her waiting hands fell a picture of the akuma victim, slightly younger. She was wearing a mirthful smile filled with innocence, beaming at what appeared to be her parents.

The use of the frame was straight forward for once. Ladybug called for the akuma’s attention and once gained, gently lobbed the frame at her. Sweet Reckoning caught the picture and simply looked at the image before falling to her knees and crying. Hawkmoth’s purple mask covered her face, but the tears did not subside.

“I just want to go home,” was all Sweet Reckoning repeatedly whined between sobs before the mask disappeared.

With her attention diverted from commanding her minions, Ladybug snuck behind her and removed the akumatized choker. Snapping it in half, she whipped her yo-yo out to capture the akuma. “No more evil-doing for you little akuma.”

Swiping her finger along the compact, it opened. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

Delicately removing the frame from the young girl’s hands, she threw it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug.”

A swarm of ladybugs reverted the minions back to children and reversed the burns to the traffickers and Chat. Ladybug caught the young victim in her arms and slowed her descent to the ground as she once again closed herself off to her surroundings.

Afraid the victim would not appreciate unwanted physical touch; Ladybug removed herself from the young girl. She chose to remain close hoping her proximity would offer comfort and reassurance to her and the other children.

In the wake of the madness, the blue lights of the police surrounded the warehouse. 

Grateful was never a word that Ladybug would care to associate with Hawkmoth. But, she was grateful tonight, that something positive came out of the akumitization. Without it, who knows how long those young victims would have been subjected to such human depravity. The scars from the evening would remain for some time, unable to be healed by ladybugs.


	12. Elementary, My Dear Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Chat Noir and Ladybug face an akuma which brings to light the extend of human depravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not posting on Friday. With the holidays, I know a lot of people's schedules open up to allow for a lot of writing, mine only got busier. I just didn't have the time to sit down and massage the chapter like I prefer to do before posting. Unfortunately I won't this week either. But, with the new year I will be able to return to my normal posting schedule of every Monday and Friday, fingers crossed. So hope everyone has been enjoying the holidays and may I wish a Happy New Year!

Dick stood in the doorway, trying as carefully as possible to not be seen nor heard. In the back corner of the room sat Damian in a small chair, a towering figure at his daughter’s small play table. Around him sat a parade of stuffed animals in varying stages of ‘princess’ dress. Directly across from him sat the petite figure of his daughter, adorned in the voluminous bubblegum-pink tulle princess dress Damian had gifted her that morning.

A crown of Baby’s Breath sat upon her head, which she held unnaturally high in an attempt to seem more poised. A porcelain bowl of sugar held in one hand, a small silver spoon in the other.

“Sir Dami, one lump or two?”

“One, dear Princess.” Damian smiled at Mar’i, an unusual brightness behind his eyes, as she took a heaping spoonful of sugar and unceremoniously dumped it into the doll sized teacup.

He held back his laugh as Damian cringed while draining the cup.

“Sir Dami, don’t forget to lift your pinky.”

“Apologies Princess.” He lifted the cup once more with his pinky held dramatically up in the air. He begrudgingly ground the remaining sugar between his teeth as he returned the cup to its saucer. “Would her Highness grace this good Knight with another cup?” His usually harsh tone was soft and delicate.

“Of course, Sir Knight.” Mar’i swiftly poured a small amount of tea in the cup before depositing an even bigger spoonful of sugar. Panic briefly flashed in Damian’s eyes at the copious amount.

His brother was harsh, painfully stoic and rash in judgment, but Dick knew it was a front he put up to cover his vulnerabilities. His upbringing had forced Damian to build a wall around things deemed as potential weaknesses, such as emotions, family, and imperfection. He had made great progress in lowering the walls but was still uncomfortable exposing possible shortcomings. But with Mar’i, he knew there would be no judgment, no test to fail, no expectation he couldn’t achieve. This was when Damian was himself and it was a sight that Dick loved to witness.

He was a good kid… no, a great kid, when he wasn’t trying to hold himself to some ridiculous expectation. He was hoping that the family checklist would show Damian that the only person holding him to those expectations was himself. Dick was confident that this Ladybug would love him, but only if he showed her who he really was.

Suddenly the high tea was interrupted by Titus, who had decided there was a lack of attention on him. Nuzzling his head against Mar’i, Damian had taken the opportunity to stand and unsheathe his ~~play~~ sword. 

“Worry not fair Princess, I shall save you from the ferocious demon.”

His daughter responded by floating into the air and into the arms of her brave Knight. Much to the apparent delight of Titus, who also raised himself into Damian’s arms, causing his brother to fall backwards onto the floor.

His daughter’s giggling echoed through the halls, followed shortly by the unconstrained chuckle of his brother.

Dick quietly walked away, snickering to himself.

* * *

Damian folded his arms across his chest as he sat in a supple leather couch in the family living room. His good mood from the afternoon with his niece, replaced with trepidation at the agony his third checklist item promised. _3\. Family Game Night Hosted by Dick._

Grayson had spared him from the girls’ presence by declaring the evening a boy’s night, but he would rather avoid the evening all together in favor of protecting his ego. While master of the sword, hand to hand combat, intelligence collection, and languages, Damian would never admit that he often had a hard time measuring up in such simple games as _Sorry_ or _Halo._ Therefore, he would often use family game nights as an excuse to ‘catch-up’ on reading or other mundane activities. Tonight, those excuses wouldn’t work, and he would have to avail himself to the tormentors known as his brothers. The instrument of his torture…playing games in order to get the information _he_ wanted on Ladybug.

Drake was seated next to him on the couch, working diligently on his laptop. Damian noted the lack of dark circles under his eyes; apparently, he had been able to get some sleep in the last week. Todd lounged across the second couch nursing an extra-large whiskey. He loved to hang with his brothers, especially if it meant an opportunity to prank Damian. But Grayson could go over the top with his game nights, much to the chagrin of even the carefree Todd.

Speaking of the game master, Grayson sat in front of the television, struggling with an old VHS player while muttering loudly about the incompatibility of the old system with HDMI. Drake finally took pity on his brother by putting down his laptop before moving to assist in hooking up the two systems.

Finally, the television lit up with the word _Clue_ boldly written in white letters against a black screen with the smaller options of: play game 1, 2, and 3 and their accompanying minute markers close to the bottom of the screen.

“Ready!” Grayson yelled out into the hallway. His father and Pennyworth soon appeared in the room, the former taking a seat in an empty armchair, the latter standing next to the large television looking much like Vanna White.

Grayson hooked his arms around Todd’s legs and swung them forcefully off the couch as he took the seat on the far left. Todd sat up and grumbled some choice curses under his breath, before draining his whiskey and rising to get another. 

“So I found this in the attic and thought it could be fun, Alfred was gracious enough to act as the Butler or MC for the evening. It’s supposed to be like the board game, but we watch a video and then we’re supposed to deduce the killer, weapon and where the murder happened from both the video and the clue cards here.” He gestured to a stack of playing cards on the coffee table.

“Sounds easy.” Todd said as he plopped himself back down onto the couch.

“One would hope for the world’s greatest detectives, Master Jason.” Pennyworth turned to face the television with the remote in hand, suppressing a sly smile as he pressed play.

* * *

“So I guess this is where we can start making our guesses?” Grayson placed his cards face down on the coffee table. He smiled to himself; Damian supposed this meant he felt confident in his guess?

“Yes, Master Dick. You may make a guess and then I will inform you if you are correct.”

“Okay,” Grayson took a deep breath before he smirked, raising his right eyebrow as he tilted his head down. He interlaced his fingers together, rocking his hands slightly causing them to crack. He then quickly lifted his head and made eye contact with Pennyworth.

“Ms. Scarlett killed Mr. Body. Jealous of his influence she worked to slowly turn his associates against him, its own poison of sorts. She then used actual poison to murder him, cementing his power for her own. Oh and she killed him in the kitchen, because that is where he dropped when the poison finally did him in.”

“Quite the interesting theory you have there, Dick.” Todd smacked Grayson on the shoulder following through just enough to reflect his slightly inebriated state.

“It was really quite elementary, my dear Bats.” Grayson flashed his 1000 watt smile at Todd.

“You would be incorrect, Master Dick.” Grayson’s smile fell, he slowly drooped into the couch. Todd smirked and even his father lightly chuckled at Grayson’s deflated ego.

Grayson had ignored the mocking of his brothers, but turned towards his father, “Okay, G _reatest Detective,_ have you solved it?”

His father’s smile flattened as he took on his Batman persona. “It was Colonel Mustard, with the ax in the library. If we’re making up back stories, he too wanted Mr. Body’s power, having recruited many allies he was able to infiltrate Mr. Body’s organization, ready to make it his own. Upon his death he hoped to hack it apart and replace it with a structure of his own design.”

“Very interesting backstory Master Bruce, but just like Master Dick, you are incorrect.”

“Greatest detective my ass”

“Language, Master Jason.”

“Sorry Alfred.”

* * *

Damian was dumbfounded. How could this room boast having the world’s greatest detectives, but they had still failed to solve a game about murder? He took a deep breath and wracked his brain putting together all the clues he had, crossing off the long list of guesses already made.

“I have figured it out. It was Ms. White, with the knife in the billiard room. Mr. Body was her lover but he had replaced her, so she stabbed him in the back.” Damian was getting a kick out of making up the stories and of course if it involved a knife… _et tu brute_?

His triumphant smile quickly faded with Pennyworth’s, “Wrong again, Master Damian.”

For the first time in his life, Damian imagined throwing the knife hidden in his shirt at Pennyworth. Surely Pennyworth was renowned for knowing more than the rest, but he was far too smug for even Damian’s liking.

* * *

“Professor Plum used the bomb to kill Mr. Body in the conservatory. He’s just another Riddler believing he knows better than everyone else.” Drake yelled out, crumbling the paper he had started using into a ball and angrily throwing it at the closest wall. It mocked him by not even making it the full distance, pathetically falling to the floor only to roll to a stop just short of the wall.

“Afraid not, Master Tim.” Damian snickered at the frazzled Drake, who started pulling his hair in frustration.

* * *

Damian began to pace back and forth behind the couch, frustrated yet again. “Okay, it’s Mrs. Peacock with the rope in the library. Spoiler…by killing Mr. Body she also tied a noose around her own neck, leading to her own death.”

Sure his story was basic, the problem with having to become so inventive after too many attempts, but he was certain he’d finally found the right combination.

“Incorrect once again, Master Damian.” Alfred boasted, his stoic posture, unchanged from the beginning of the evening.

“Mr. Green with the pistol in the dining room, no real reason, no real motive, just because he can.” Todd angrily shouted as he downed the rest of his whiskey. His fifth for the night by Damian’s count.

“Afraid not, Master Jason.”

“Okay, that’s it! I give up.” Todd rose from the couch and smashed his glass into the fireplace. An overly dramatic reaction, that Damian reveled in. He loved getting to watch Todd ‘self-destruct.’

“Me too. Okay Alfred, who was it?” Grayson stood next to Todd, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It was the Butler with his bare hands in the hall.” Pennyworth stated as a matter of fact.

“That wasn’t even a fucking option!!” Todd screamed as he lunged at the still composed Pennyworth.

Grayson held Todd back, but looked just as willing to deck the old butler. While he had to admit that he had failed to solve a simple household game, his brothers had also failed. It was nice to see everyone a little upset at the turn of events, mad perhaps a little at Pennyworth, but he knew tomorrow it would be fine, all would return to normal.

“Joker card...,” Drake bobbed his head, “mood,” before he picked up his laptop and resumed his work.


	13. Lie and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> A bunch of detectives play Clue...and they suck at it. 
> 
> Or a butler's betrayal?

“Even if you’re barely wearing anything Adrien, you still need to connect with the audience. Make them want you....make them feel like you desire them.”

Adrien shifted his body slightly as he took the end of the stage. A slight adjustment to his posture would appease Estelle, she was only looking for him to appear like he was making an effort.

“That’s more like it.” Estelle praised.

Adrien pivoted on his heel and made his way back down the runway, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of it all. Just. Three. More. Months. That was all he had left before he would be given a renewal contract with _Gabriel_ and graduated from lycée. Then he would be expected to head off to college, probably online courses, to study business while working to one day take over his father’s company.

A contract, he had decided he was not going to sign. He knew that he would be disowned the moment he refused, but he was done doing stuff just to please his father. He had more than enough money from his mother’s trust fund and a savings account from his modeling that rivaled even a well-established businessman. He had survived this long without his ‘father’, he could survive without his money.

Thankfully, he had a signed contract with his father’s current fashion rival _Kaid_ , that took effect the moment his current one expired. It would infuriate his father to no end as he was still attempting to sign a collaboration with the mysterious designer.

Marinette had all but begged him to sign, not that she needed to, and made sure he knew she was ready with open arms to accept him as family the moment his father inevitably kick him to the curb. He knew that modeling wasn’t his long-term career goal, but he was grateful that his bestfriend was willing to employ him while he tried to figure himself out. He was ready for the real world, or rather ready to face it and stumble and occasionally fall. But as long as his lady was there he knew that he wouldn’t stay down for long.

Taking the final step off the stage, he began to weave through the other models, making his way towards his dressing room. As he turned the corner down the hallway for VIPs he came upon the last person he wanted to, Lila.

How she was still employed by his father after all these years, he wasn’t sure. She was an underserving diva that everyone catered to. Her ads were frequently some of the worst performing and yet, she was somehow still consistently picked for more ads and runway.

Sauntering over from her place on the wall, he attempted to continue walking past her while ignoring her presence. Snaking her arms around his torso from behind, she prevented his unhindered escape. He hissed as her nails dug into his hip bone as she strengthened her grip on his waist as he tried to wiggle out of her grip.

Unable to risk another complaint to his father by the fox, he attempted to keep his voice as professional as possible, “Lila, please remove your hands.”

Instead of removing her hands she began to trace her right hand up and down his exposed chest. She moved around him to face his front, both hands coming to rest on his chest as she leaned into him. Just as her chest was about to touch him Adrien grabbed her hands and pushed them away from him. “Lila, I have asked you not to touch me. I have a girlfriend.”

She purred at him.

While not returning her hands to his chest, she still hovered her body closely to his. She lifted onto the balls of her feet so that her face came to the same level as his, forcing eye contact. The sight made his stomach drop and bile rise to his throat. If eyes were the window to the soul hers was devious and dark.

She whispered innocently into his ear. “I can share.”

Adrien choked on the bile in his throat. He glared at her in a way he hoped conveyed his disgust, but a finger tracing down from his chest to the waistband of his trunks stopping just shy of dipping below, proved she didn’t notice or she didn’t care.

“I know you want me, Kagami is too much of a prude to give you what you want or need.” She wasn’t wrong but she wasn’t right. He and Kagami had not been intimate largely due to Kagami’s desire to refrain from sex until marriage. He wasn’t upset about it though because a part of him, a part he tried to ignore and deny, knew sex with Kagami wasn’t what he wanted.

Because at the end of the day she wasn’t Marinette and neither was Lila.

Lila lightly traced the rim of his waist band, her finger lightly tucked under. Chanting in his head ‘murder is not an option, murder is not an option,’ he fought the urge to throw her down the hall as he placed his hands on hers again stopping her movement.

“Get your hands off him, Lila.” Adrien released the breath he didn’t know he was holding at the sound of Marinette’s voice. She was accompanied by two members of the shows crew.

Lila jumped back from Adrien and curled in on herself. Exactly like someone who was caught doing something wrong but hoping to look innocent. “We were only practicing for the photo shoot,” she choked out between pretend sobs.

There were no photos for the show, or at the very least not with Lila. He’d already taken them some days ago. Adrien knew this as did the rest of the show’s crew and yet... “Oh you poor thing, we didn’t think that you were doing anything wrong dear.”

Lila sniffed as one of the assistants wrapped her arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the hall. The second assistant followed closely behind, leaving Marinette’s and Adrien’s jaws on the floor.

Had they truly not noticed his tense posture and stern words? Even if they didn’t and had followed along with her story, what part of it required her to be comforted?

“You really need to talk to your father about her.” Marinette finally broke the silence that filled the hall after the three women were long out of sight.

“He won’t listen. He never does.” Adrien shifted his gaze from the hallway to the floor. He had brought Lila up to Natalie on several occasions, but his protests were ignored. Just like he was.

“Talk to him as if it’s business. If she’s doing it to you, she has to be doing it to others.” Marinette turned to face him. Her gaze pierced his heart and soul.

Adrien stood still, unsure what to say. It was disgusting the things that she was able to get away with towards him. He was strong and he would never allow it to go too far, but what if she was doing the same thing to someone else. The bile that had disappeared with Marinette’s presence reappeared in his throat.

“Kitty, I can’t tell you how scared I was that your shorts weren’t going to stop her hand this time. It’s only a matter of time that she does something that will really upset you. Not that what she’s done isn’t bad enough and you should already be upset by it” She signed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. “I don’t want to fight an akumatized Kagami and I don’t want to go to jail for murder.”

She tried laughing as if it was a joke, but Adrien knew that she wasn’t joking.

“Is it some kind of Jedi mind trick?” Adrien wondered aloud.

“What’s that Kitty?”

“I just wonder how she does it. Everyone believes everything that comes out of her mouth or does what she asks without question. All she has to do is suggest something and suddenly it’s the truth. It’s like the only people that don’t believe her are people that know 100% that she’s lying. Even when people are presented with logical arguments against her lies, or common knowledge, or even…or even when they know something that could contradict her, even her own previous lies, they chose to ignore it in favor of her newest tale.”

Marinette only hummed in response.

They had argued the same points as they watched the same scene replay over and over and yet the results were always the same. Lila won.

So they did the only thing that they could. They kept away from her and separated themselves from those who followed her blindly. Adrien’s father had been furious with him upon hearing that Adrien was no longer entertaining Lila at school. But Adrien refused to budge, choosing to only have to put up with her at work. This unfortunately meant that events such as the present were becoming the norm with Lila, as she abused her privileges at work. She was still resolute to use him both physically and as means to get ahead in the industry.

“So… what brought you here this fine day, Princess?” Adrien hoped a topic change would break the tension.

“Just came to oversee a quick photo shoot with Uncle Jagged.”

“Ah, wearing yet another Kaid original.” Marinette winked at him as she squeezed his hand before releasing it.

“I’ll catch you later?” She moved towards her destination in the hall, pausing for an affirmation from Adrien.

He nodded before releasing a long sigh after her smile disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Stepping in front of the desk outside of his father’s office in the mansion, Adrien waited for Natalie to notice him. He was determined to talk to his father, the Lila situation had gone on for too long. Marinette was right, it was time to ensure something was done about it.

“Can I help you Adrien?” Natalie didn’t look up from her computer as he came upon her desk.

“I would like to speak to my father.” He steeled his resolve, he would tell his father that he would no longer work with Lila or he would no longer work at all citing sexual harassment.

“I will put you on his schedule.” She looked away from her computer to look at the tablet beside her. “His next available is Friday at 3.”

“No, Natalie.” She finally removed her eyes from her computer to look at him. He swallowed his nerves and glared back. “I will not wait to talk with my father, I will not be another block on his schedule, I am his son and he will talk to me when I need to talk to him.”

“Adrien, you know your father will not put up with being interrupted. I can discuss with him about perhaps being able to meet earlier, I can schedule breakfast or dinner on Wednesday.”

Sick of constantly being shoved to the bottom of his father’s to do list, Adrien simply slid past Natalie’s desk and moved towards the door of his father’s office.

Pushing the doors open he noticed the empty room. He thought it strange but took a seat on one of the chairs nevertheless. Natalie quickly followed him into the room.

“Adrien your father is not currently here, if you simply wait in your room, I will inform him that you wish to speak to him when he arrives.” Adrien watched Natalie twist her hand anxiously.

“No, I will lie in wait here. I am going to speak to my father tonight and if that means that I have to sit here to do it, then I will sit here all night.” Adrien looked away from Natalie.

“Please, Adrien…”

“That will be all, Natalie.” Shocked by his cold tone, a match to his father’s, she reluctantly turned and shut the door, leaving Adrien alone.

Just as he questioned whether waiting was the best use of his time, a clicking noise from his mother’s portrait caught his attention. The portrait opened and a lone figure dressed in silver and purple emerged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! Here's to hoping for a better 2021!
> 
> Hopefully, I will now return to the normal updating schedule as the holidays are finally wrapped up. 
> 
> I know a lot of you are anxious for the reunion, but you just need to wait a little bit longer. Both need to clean house just a little bit before the class heads to Gotham. I'm hoping that these chapters establish the dynamics between characters to that the dynamics in Gotham make more sense. 
> 
> JoeBobbiO


	14. 24 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Adrien finds himself once again in the clutches of Lila. Only to be saved by the fortunately timed arrival of Marinette. The incident is the last straw that brings Adrien to finally confront his father with no intention of backing down.

Checking his watch, he noted the time, 0600. The perfect time to start the day with a prank.

Quickly removing the foghorn from his pocket, he placed it next to his brother’s head. Covering his own ears to the best of his ability, he pressed down.

Jason watched in delight as Damian fell gracelessly out of his bed and onto the floor. “Rise and shine Demon Spawn, today you’re mine.”

Checklist item 4, _Spend 24 hours with Jason._ Let the fun begin.

* * *

Damian sighed as he looked at his watch, 0705, the day had barely begun, and already it was too long. Todd had refused to leave Damian alone as he got ready for the morning. Going as far as to awkwardly follow him into the bathroom. A shadow Damian could not shake, because unfortunately, he had to play by Todd’s rules if he wished to complete the check list.

Of all people to have to spend 24 hours with, Damian lamented the fact that it had to be Todd.

* * *

Jason looked Damian up and down as he turned from the computer. He could not have him go as Robin. While his contacts knew Red Hood worked with the Bats, they would refuse to work with one directly. 0814, enough time to throw together a new outfit.

“You’re going to hate it, but when we’re working with-” Jason waved his hand up and down gesturing at all of Damian. “You’re going to wear one of my uniforms and my helmet. And you’re going to have to act less like…you.”

“Fine, I will wear the helmet and act accordingly. But I will be allowed to pick my own outfit. I would look ridiculous attempting to fill one of yours.”

Jason attempted his best offended look. “What are you trying to say?”

“If I was trying to say anything, I would just come out and say it.” Damian smirked. “Allow me to demonstrate. You are an asshole. See, simple and to the point, no way anyone could question my intent or meaning.”

“Fuck you.”

“Wow, you catch on surprisingly fast.”

* * *

Hood’s contacts were late, it was 0923 and they were supposed to have arrived thirteen minutes ago.

Mini’Hood pulled at his put together ensemble, he could acknowledge the tactical advantages of the helmet, but he could not get over looking like a strawberry flavored condom.

Red Hood suddenly stood from the crate he had been sitting on, taking a defensive stance and placing his hand over his holstered guns. Mini’Hood followed suit but kept to the shadows.

Two men quietly came into view. Hood’s posture relaxed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you have for me?”

“Scarecrow’s got an order coming in. Not sure what, but it’s big. If I had to take an educated guess, some kind of chemical transport.” The man spoke quickly and in a hushed tone. The second man continued to scan the building. Mini’ Hood had to commend Red Hood on his informants. They were obviously not the brightest, but they at least were vigilant to their surroundings and got straight to the point without prompting.

“I’ve written down the information for you. We’ll keep in touch.” He slipped a piece of paper into Hood’s outstretched hand then turned to take his leave.

* * *

Jason sat over Damian’s shoulder as he created a field report back in the cave. The information they had been able to collect from his informants was limited, but he would be able to follow up and hopefully land more solid information before it became a problem. 1033, a somewhat successful morning.

“I must admit that I did not know that you worked so much during the day.” Damian deadpanned.

Jason scoffed. “Contrary to popular belief, most criminal dealings occur during the day.”

“Perhaps you are not as idle as I once perceived.”

Jason clapped his brother on the shoulder. “You surprise me all the time too.”

* * *

Watching Todd lead the security team at Wayne Enterprise, Damian was shocked at the level of aptitude the man-child possessed. The man, whose sole purpose seemed to only be to torment and prank him, was surprisingly good at other things. Todd obviously had the respect of the security team, a few choice words and his meaning was understood and executed without question.

It was 1134 on a Saturday. Ten minutes into the meeting, the weeks plan was briefed, and the members dismissed.

Damian would never say it out loud, but he could not deny that perhaps Todd was not as incompetent as he once thought.

* * *

Only 1202 according to his watch. A Research and Development meeting on a Saturday wasn’t his idea of necessary.

“We are set to remain within budget as long as the prototype is successful with minimal changes required before production.” Mr. Easton, Department Head of R&D droned on.

“Perfect, what of the new hire?” Tim kept his eyes on his computer.

“Yes, allow me to introduce Dr. Ryan Kellan.” A young man probably around twenty-five stepped forward.

“Good morning. I can’t fully express how pleased I am to have the opportunity to continue working on my dissertation. I hope that within the year I will be able to put my theory on energy manipulation into practice”

“Perhaps you would be willing to give us a brief description of what you hope to accomplish?” Tim finally looked up from his work.

“To prevent going into too much science jargon, I have potentially found a way to manipulate energy to go from one form to another. It should take something like a piece of plastic and manipulate the energy from the atoms to create a pure or more malleable form of energy, while leaving behind only ash.”

Wow, that’s some Luther Corp level shit.

“Interesting, please continue.”

Jason involuntarily threw his head back. God, it was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

At 1310, Damian was finally able to sit down for lunch. Todd had excused himself giving Damian a short amount of alone time. He closed his eyes and took a bite of the meal Alfred had prepared.

Surprisingly, he was bored without Todd’s presence.

* * *

How was it that a peaceful afternoon reading session turned into an afternoon of Riddles?

1455, they had been working through Riddler’s traps for the last thirty minutes. Red Hood was happy Robin and him were working together without biting each other’s heads off.

Perhaps this was a sign that forcing Damian to spend 24 hours with him was working. 

“Damn it, Todd, are you trying to get us killed? Do you even think before you act?”

Or not!

* * *

Robin had to admit that there was something about brute force. He couldn’t help but admire Hood as he took down goon after goon with merely the sheer force of his punches.

Perhaps he had always claimed Hood was more brawn than brains because he was jealous of this ability.

No, he wasn’t jealous of Hood, not anymore at least, he respected Hood’s uniquely ‘Jason’ style of fighting.

Perfect, 1505, less than an hour to take down the Riddler.

* * *

Did Jason find this moment odd? Yes, yes he did. It was not often that Damian would allow people into his studio to observe his work. Yet, here he was at 1635, in Damian’s studio, enjoying a book while Damian worked quietly on a canvas hidden from Jason’s view.

* * *

1737, just under an hour before they would be called to dinner. Damian looked at the canvas in front of him, just enough time to get a preliminary sketch of Todd done.

He studied the composition; the original placement wasn’t feeling right anymore. His hand began to sketch before his mind caught up.

Taking a step back to survey his outline, he knew that he had unconsciously added what would have otherwise been missing from the piece. Belonging.

* * *

Jason had big plans for the evening, and he couldn’t wait to see Damian’s reaction. Would Damian hate it? Yes! Would that make it better for him? Of course!

His hope for a quick dinner was quickly squashed when a roll hit him. Looking up at Damian, he expected to see his arm following through from the surprise attack. Instead, he found Damian searching the table for the location of the attacker as well. His eyes landed squarely on Dick, who was attempting to hide his guilt.

He was further surprised when a second roll hit Dick squarely right between the eyes. This time, he witnessed Damian’s arm retract, only for it to lift again to block an attack from Tim.

Sides clearly drawn, the war began at 1845.

* * *

Damian looked at the full-length mirror in his room taking in his current outfit of dark washed, tight, but comfortable jeans, with a plain black fitted t-shirt. It had taken Todd fifteen minutes to find the ‘perfect’ outfit. Despite its simplicity, he knew he looked good. But it meant it was now 1955 and they were outside of Todd’s acceptable leaving window.

A final glance in the mirror and Damian followed Todd out the bedroom door. Perhaps it would be advisable to have Todd take him shopping sometime.

* * *

Jason looked down at his watch, 2059. A little later than he was hoping to arrive at the club, but as long as they were seated before 2150 it would be okay.

He handed Damian a card before they pushed forward to the front of the queue.

Damian looked down at the card, “It’s a fake ID.”

“Yeah and…”

“Why would I need one, Todd?”

“To act your fucking age.” He pushed his younger brother towards the bouncer at the door, handing over his own ID before prodding his brother to do the same.

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“It means that if I had tried to put the age you acted…well lets just say decrepit old fuck’s not an option.”

Jason couldn’t make what Damian mumbled in response as they approached the door, but he was certain it insulted his IQ.

The bouncer quickly scanned the IDs before moving away from the door, allowing them to pass.

Once they were past the narrow hallway lit by black lights, and into the main room, he turned back to Damian to take in his expression. He watched as Damian’s jaw dropped, a red blush quickly spreading from his ears to his cheek.

“A strip club! Seriously, Todd?”

“Golly gee wilikers. Reign in your excitement…. Aren’t you married? It was my understanding this wasn’t going to be the first time you’d see someone naked.” He smirked at his younger brother.

Damian narrowed his eyes at Jason. If looks could kill…well he would have been dead multiple times before tonight.

Yup, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Damian sat uncomfortably beside Todd as he slowly drank the whisky and coke that had been placed in his hands when they first sat at a VIP table. The section was raised above the main floor with an unobstructed view to the main stage. A cluster of small round tables with a crescent shaped booth trimmed in purple and silver velvet were partitioned from each other by black walls covered in oriental inspired murals. Strategically placed platforms allowed for private viewings to those willing to pay.

Unfortunately, at 2158, Todd had decided to request one of the performers, much to Damian’s dismay.

“Just pay attention, Maroni is in the booth beside us. He tends to do business deals here.” Damian sat back; shocked by the fact that Todd came to strip clubs not to stare at women. “We just need to listen while we enjoy the entertainment.”

Damian heard two voices from the booth beside them, which he was able to easily focus on despite the brunette who had taken to the small stage. She began to dance in what he assumed would be considered seductive, but to him the whole thing was contrived.

Perhaps a month back he would have found the experience titillating, but having seen a goddess at work there was no comparison or substitution.

Her head leaned back in faux ecstasy, responding to an invisible touch as her head shifted from one side to the other. Her lips were captured by her teeth and his focus on his surroundings was lost to a memory.

_Midnight hair fell to the side draped lightly over her exposed chest as her head rested on her shoulder. Half of her bottom lip was captured by her teeth as soft moans escape with every rock back. His left hand gripped her hips, guiding her movements, while his right thumb worked to bring her to climax._

_She lowered herself to bring her lips to meet his, capturing him in a passionate kiss. Her hand dragged up his side as they continued to move to the established rhythm. The touch was so light, it caused an involuntary shiver down his side, leading him to take control._

_Tightening his grip on her hips, he slightly rocked on his side before flipping himself and her over to where she now rested on her back. His left hand shifted to the bed to hold his weight, as his other trailed down her body to find purchase with her thigh. Lifting it to bend her knee, he used his elbow to lock her leg as he deepened his thrust inside her. Her soft moans changed to heavy panting, a signal he had come to recognize as the night progressed._

Shifting slightly to hit at another angle, he felt her walls contract before-

Her bra was off and tossed in his face, breaking him from his memory and snapping him back to the dancer in front of him.

He noted the tightness of his pants and released a small whine.

* * *

It had taken the better part of thirty minutes for Maroni to wrap up his deal. Jason had to hold Damian back from leaving as soon as Maroni finished. It would have been too suspicious and so they would have to remain for at least one of the main stage acts coming up at 2245, just 10 minutes away.

Damian’s discomfort was radiating off him. At one-point, Jason was sure he saw Damian punch himself in the crotch, but surely, he was seeing things. Perhaps it was due to some feeling of disloyalty to his wife, or just Damian’s weird moral compass. But watching him try not to enjoy it, not even a little, well…it was the small things in life that bring such joy.

* * *

Stopping on top of one of the apartment buildings in Crime Alley, Hood surveyed a homeless camp below them. 2344 and so far, Gotham had been relatively quiet. Robin cleared his throat, Hood turned at the noise. “I need to apologize, I always thought you were going to such establishments for selfish needs, but I was clearly mistaken.”

Hood threw his head back and laughed. “Sure, Demon Spawn, I go there for the occasional stake out, but I stay for the entertainment.”

“In that case, please forget that I apologized.”

Hood looked scandalized. “Did you fucking say **please**?”

* * *

Red Hood watched from the roof as Robin dropped down to stop an assault in one of the back alleys. 0012 and their first action of the night, was over in less than a minute. To say that Hood was disappointed was an understatement. He was hoping to have the opportunity for some great brotherly bonding.

* * *

Already 0155 and there had only been the one quick scuffle in the alley. For once in his life, Hood stood quietly beside him, looking as reflective as Robin felt.

Damian had expected to hate having to spend more time than required with Todd. But here he was, having mostly enjoyed the day, and gaining a better understanding of who his brother was.

It was sad that it had taken him so many years to even attempt to get to know his brother. Worse yet, it was not even him who tried, he was forced. He would curse the checklist if it had not proven to be useful.

The silence surrounding them was finally broken by Hood, “Do you know why I prank you?”

“You get a sick enjoyment out of watching me suffer.”

“Well, yes. But it’s more than that.” Hood turned towards Robin, his attention completely focused on him.

“I get to witness the real Damian Wayne when he is fun and carefree. He doesn’t care what people think when he tries to prank me back. His reactions to my pranks are raw and unfiltered. I like Damian Al Ghul well enough; he is rather fun to annoy, but I love hanging with Damian Wayne.”

Robin did not know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

“Damian Al Ghul has been forced to scream perfection. He believes that people will only appreciate him if he does everything perfectly. Don’t get me wrong he is rather good at a lot.” He slapped Robin across the back. “Don’t tell him that, don’t want to inflate his ego.”

“Tt.” Robin felt tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes.

“But…I love Damian Wayne because he’s not perfect. He’s really good at a lot, perfect in other things, but he makes mistakes, annoys the shit out of me at times, pretends he doesn’t love me…” Robin scoffed.

Hood placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder cutting off any further protest from him. “I know you do love us, and you need to know that we love you. We don’t care if you’re perfect because we love you just the way you are. Family means that often times we’re disappointed, annoyed, and occasionally distant from each other, but that we still love each other regardless. Talia was a shit mom for making you believe that you were only worth something if you were perfect. She’s wrong.” He turned to face Robin, he could feel Hood’s eyes on him through the mask, “You’re worth more than the entire League, just as you are.”

Squeezing his shoulder firmly, “We all know that you and Bruce share the same emotional constipation, and that we boys are only capable of talking about emotions and dealing with them about as often as the world sees a solar eclipse. But don’t think for a second that doesn’t mean we don’t love you or that we’re not proud of you.”

Robin finally felt one of the tears fall from his eyes, allowing Hood to briefly pull him into a hug without protest. Of all the people to know what he needed, he had never expected it from him.

“You’re almost an adult and you’ve possibly had the shittiest childhood out of all of us. Sure, you’ve had everything that the rest of us didn’t, but you’ve also had impossible expectations thrown at you. First from your mom, and then from B, and now your expected to be a husband to someone you don’t know. All while you’re supposed to be a young adult getting to discover who you are and what you want.”

“I want to be Batman.” It was an automatic response and Robin knew it. Sure, when he was younger he believed it, it was his birthright. But now he was not as convinced it was the truth.

Hood shifted to looking out at the cityscape. “Even if I believed that, there is more to life than being Batman. Just promise me that you’ll spend some time thinking about what it is you want and who you really are.”

* * *

The clock hit 0227 as his head hit the pillow. It had been a long day, but Jason hoped that the last 24 hours changed his and Damian’s relationship for the better.


	15. Cliche Baddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Some quality Jason and Damian bonding time.

After pressing send on the email between her and Uncle Jagged on his latest commission, Marinette stretched out on her computer chair. She threw her head back and pulled her hands to her face. Another night filled with homework, patrol, commissions and emails.

Her attempts to distract herself from her marriage were working. They say ‘tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.’ The people who say that have clearly never had a night filled with insatiable, lust filled, orgasmic ‘love’. She would have much rather not had it, knowing now that she would never have it again. The saying ‘ignorance is bliss,’ was more apropos.

She was forced to compartmentalize her thoughts and feelings about her husband, as both led to uncomfortable realities. Such as, where it currently stood, the likelihood of her seeing him again was low to non-existent. Another, the constant discomfort between her legs when she thought of him, was hard to dispel. She had not found a solution that matched the real thing, and it was becoming extremely frustrating.

But she knew that it was just another case of her shifting the inevitable. Not addressing how she truly felt about her situation, would come to bite her in the ass. Something to add to the emotions she bottled to prevent usage by Hawkmoth.

She glanced through her splayed fingers to see thirty-two new emails, mostly from potential clients. Of course, seeing as she was still in school, a Parisian heroine and shortly going to Gotham for a month, most of those emails would be turned down.

As she typed out a response to an American businessman, the sound of frantic pounding on her skylight had her spinning around hastily in her computer chair. Noting Chat Noir frenziedly looking into her room, she dashed up the stairs to her bed and opened the skylight to the balcony above.

Without so much as a hello, Chat launched himself at her, knocking her back into the bed. Shocked, it took her a second to wrap her own arms around his trembling figure.

“Kitty what’s wrong.” He didn’t respond. Her gaze fell upon the open window, diligently keeping watch for any stray butterflies. She attempted to stroke his back in a way she hoped offered comfort. She wasn’t sure what had caused him to act so distressed, but they would get through it. As they always did. 

It took a while for Chat to calm down enough and release his transformation. Plagg usually one to beg for cheese, simply stared sadly at his chosen. His own purr offered in comfort.

“Kitty, what happened?” She asked more emphatically.

Adrien quickly wiped away the tears on his face, squaring his shoulders before he took a deep breath. “My father is Hawkmoth.”

Marinette wanted to be surprised, but he’d always been her number one suspect despite his akumatization. His detachment from Adrien, his eccentric behavior, his continued employment of…Lila. He just had cliché baddie written all over him.

“How can you be sure?” She lifted his chin so that his eyes were focused on her. Hoping the distraction would prevent him from dwelling on whatever else was swimming around in his head.

“I saw him.” His head fell back down to his chest, as he released another heart wrenching sob.

“Oh kitty.” She wrapped her arms around him once more. “Does he know that you’re Chat Noir?”

“No, I don’t think that he saw me. I was in his office waiting for him so I could discuss Lila, when he came in through the portrait of my mother. He was focused on the other side of the room from me when he dropped his transformation. Nooroo saw me, but said something to keep father’s attention away as I snuck out.”

“How can you be sure that he didn’t see you or that Nooroo didn’t tell him about you?”

“I can’t really. Natalie was at her desk and I tried my best to pretend that nothing happened. I told her that I was tired of waiting for him and to tell him I would speak to him in the morning.” He took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders. “I waited around my room for another hour just to be sure that I hadn’t been caught, before I came here.”

All Marinette wanted to do was wrap her partner in her arms, pull some blankets up to their shoulders and eat endless amounts of ice cream. But she couldn’t. She had to be Ladybug, the Grand Guardian, she had to retrieve the lost miraculous. They could not lose this advantage.

“Adrien, I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but we need to go and get the miraculous while we have the element of surprise.”

“I know we do.” She was shocked how composed he suddenly became. But then again, just like the rest of Paris, he had been held emotionally hostage for so many years. Real emotions had to be quickly contained to prevent attracting akumas. “Should we call in the temps?”

Marinette thought for a moment. “No, this started with just the two of us; it will end, with just the two of us.”

* * *

Chat Noir led Ladybug through the dark hallways of the Agreste Mansion. They had done this innocently so many times previously as Adrien and Marinette, but tonight they had a mission.

Walking into Gabriel’s study, the room had taken on a more sinister feel from the first time he had entered it that evening. The creation he once thought came from this room, he now recognized were malice.

The streetlights outside reflected onto the portrait of Adrien’s mother creating a halo effect. It made the secret room behind it appear to hold the savior of Paris and not the inner sanctum of its tormentor.

As they approached the portrait, Chat’s footsteps began to slow. He felt the hand he had forgotten he was holding tighten, causing him to look up into the eyes of the girl who he’d follow to hell and back.

He couldn’t help but think that might be exactly where they were heading.

The locking mechanism behind the portrait was simple, no special powers or complex combo needed to break through. Swinging the door open they stumbled onto a caged lift.

“Up or down m’lady?” He needed her to make the decisions. He was emotionally compromised, making decisions for them could lead to failure.

It felt like hours as she contemplated her answer. “Down. Up most likely leads to where he releases the butterflies. We don’t want to meet him there; it puts us at risk of potentially being hit by an akuma.”

They descended for some time before finally stopping several levels below what would have been a standard basement. When the doors parted, they were met by what looked more like an underground garden than a lair. Lush plants with some of the most beautiful flowers lined a pathway that led to a small statue in the center of the room. Some stray butterflies flew around without a care in the world. It was one of the most beautiful sights Chat had ever seen, but he could not enjoy it, as dread began to fill him as they stepped closer to the statue.

Some of his mother’s favorite flowers surrounded the statue made of glass and metal. Chat couldn’t help but tear up at the reminder of his sweet and beautiful mother. As they cautiously approached the statue it was obvious that there was something behind the glass.

His mother

* * *

Ladybug watched in horror as her partner dropped to his knees in front of the chamber that held his beloved mother. She looked so serene.

Suddenly, Hawkmoth’s motive seemed clearer. The things that men and women do for love, but sadly also the damage they create. Gabriel had neglected his own son for a campaign to help his mother.

“Dark wing’s rise.” Ladybug spun around quickly as the words were muttered. The element of surprise gone as their enemy snuck up on the two heroes. “Aw…Ladybug and Chat Noir, it is a pleasure that you are finally able to join me.”

“It’s over Hawkmoth. Hand over your miraculous.” Chat called from beside her.

“Funny, that is what I was going to say.” Hawkmoth quickly lunged at the two after drawing a rapier from his cane.

Chat parried the first strike with his baton, while Ladybug threw her yo-yo out to strike Hawkmoth’s legs. Her yo-yo missed as Chat struck a second blow to Hawkmoth’s ribs, knocking him back and out of the way of her compact. 

Shaking off the bruised rib, Hawkmoth recovered to jab at Chat’s face. Once again, his strike was deflected by Chat’s baton before the black clad hero twirled low to leg sweep. Hawkmoth fell flat onto his back and barely missed the death blow aimed at his head.

The aggression behind Chat’s strikes was evident. This was not the final conflict for his fellow Parisians; this was a battle between an asshole father and a scorned son.

Ladybug continued to remain out of the fray, allowing the two to battle it out; she would step in if required. She knew Chat needed this; it was the catharsis he needed after learning the truth about his father.

She watched as one lunged and the other riposte. Chat had the clear advantage. Years of fighting against supervillains had honed his skills, whereas Hawkmoth clearly talented with the sabre, did not have the same experience. 

Slowly Hawkmoth was losing ground, driven closer to his wife’s tomb.

Hawkmoth’s rapier flew to the side of the cavernous room and a metallic clang echoed off the walls. Ladybug took the opportunity to put an end to the fight by throwing her yo-yo out and restraining his arms tightly to his torso. She needed to prevent Chat from taking an action he would inevitably regret. 

The two heroes closed in on Hawkmoth’s personal space.

“ **Why?!** ” Chat sneered at the man in front of him.

“My wife, I wish to revive her. She fell into a deep coma after using the Peacock Miraculous. My son needs his mother.”

Chat stalked towards his father full of murderous intent. Ladybug debated stopping him before he ripped the butterfly miraculous off. A lilac purple light surrounded Hawkmoth, leaving Gabriel Agreste in his stead. “You didn’t do this for your son, you did this for yourself.”

“Yes, because I knew I could never be the father he needed. I found myself often contemplating whether it was worth the pain that I clearly saw him in. I kept moving forward believing the ends would justify the means once I used the wish to remove this timeline.” Hawkmoth flicked his eyes towards Ladybug; his gaze was that of a broken man. “Adrien would never have known about this timeline; he would only know of his mother’s love and support. This timeline would only be _my_ nightmare.”

“What about Lila, would you really subject your son to such harassment even if he would forget about it? You left your son in the grasp of someone who took pleasure in sexually harassing him. He has to live with that now you’ve been defeated.” Chat continued to spat at the defeated villain.

“I can’t explain Mlle. Rossi, at first she was merely meant to keep tabs on my son, she later became a useful akuma. More willing to accept my conditions, she was stronger and more effective than most. Yet, when allegations of…as you say, harassment by Mlle. Rossi towards my son were made…I had called her in to terminate her contract. She managed to convince me to keep her on as she assured me that the harassment allegations were fabricated by a Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

Chat looked at Ladybug who had her hand resting under her chin, lost in thought as she gazed at his mother’s tomb.

Ladybug couldn’t help but feel an odd magic radiating from Adrien’s mother. It felt very similar to kwami magic, but slightly corrupted. Like the magic was attempting to pass through a filter and not allowed to circulate in its pure form. “What condition is Madame Agreste in?”

“She slowly got sick while using the Peacock Miraculous; she eventually fell into this coma like state.”

Ladybug finally turned to look at first Chat and then Gabriel. “What do you mean coma like?”

“The various doctors say that it appears as if at one point her body just stopped. Almost as if all her energy was drained and she hasn’t been able to recover it. She is still breathing and her heart is still beating, but it seems as if the degenerative nature of what was making her sick just stopped. She is frozen in time.” Gabriel adjusted his hands under his restraint as he stumbled while moving towards the tomb. “I’ve had her monitored all these years, and while she makes no progress towards coming out of the coma, she also makes no negative progress.”

“Tikki, spots off.” As Marinette appeared before Gabriel, he fell back in shock.

“Of course, that is why I was never able to successfully akumatize you.” Gabriel returned to standing as his binding’s disappeared with her transformation.

Marinette ignored the man’s musings and turned to Tikki. “I think that I might be able to heal her.”

“Together we might be able to remove the corrupt magic that’s draining her energy.” Tikki hovered next to Madame Agreste. “Then you should be able to heal the damage to her body on your own.”

Marinette smiled at her little companion, while Chat’s jaw dropped.

“Mari, y-you can really help my mom?” Marinette watched as a stray tear fell from her partner’s eye. 

She swiftly moved to her Chat's side. She took his hands into her own and looked deep into his eyes. “I feel like I can, but I won’t make any promises Kitty.”

“Adrien?” His father looked at the cat hero in shock, as Chat’s words spark comprehension.

Adrien released his transformation rolling his wrist as he gestured to himself. “The one and fucking only.”

Marinette watched as Gabriel curled in on himself after falling to the floor once more. She figured he was more than distraught at the revelation it had been a father and son battling it out for the last few years.

Looking back one last time to Adrien as he looked back to his father, Marinette took Tikki into the palm of her hand and walked to the tomb. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle may be slightly anticlimactic for some of you but...Chat has been in combat fighting an akuma at best weekly at worst once a day, Hawkmoth has been sitting in his lair each time just giving evil monologues. Tell me that Chat and Ladybug wouldn't win hands down without an Akuma.


	16. Embraced Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Hawkmoth is defeated. The cost is the knowledge that Adrien's dad is not who he thought he was and his mother is still around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry. I had a migraine on Thursday and there was no chance for editing my Friday at midnight post. So I offer two chapters as retribution. 
> 
> As always that you for the kudos and the comments. I love reading them and the positive feedback! Y'all be amazing!!

The sleepover with Jon had been awkward yet entertaining. Family time with Dick was frustrating yet fulfilling. The full day with Jason had been long yet enlightening…. But, Damian saw no way for today’s experience to ever being called anything other than exasperating and cluster of typical stereotypes.

He closed his eyes as he dragged both hands down his face. He had lost his usual composure some thirty minutes back and was hunched over on the store’s couch with his elbows resting just above his knees, his head in his hands. In front of him, Brown and Gordon were gushing over Cass’s latest outfit, number twenty-seven by Damian’s count.

Why the girls had figured that a day of shopping would make for a bonding experience, he could not fathom. At the moment, the only thing it had accomplished was give him time to decide how to murder someone at the mall without alerting the authorities.

How could the girls consider this the ‘Perfect Date,’ when it had been pure torture so far? All he had done, was sit on the various couches as the girls pranced around in outfits before each other. He was then thrown various shopping bags containing their purchases, before being pulled into the next store to sit and repeat.

“Well, seeing as you’ve had enough time to observe. What are your thoughts on this outfit Damian?” Gordon looked at him expectantly.

He skimmed the recent outfit Cass was wearing. It was a nice piece. A long jumpsuit in navy blue, sleeves hung off her shoulder in a striped pattern going down to her elbow of alternating navy fabric and mesh. Unfortunately, it seemed to pool at the bottom, obviously made for someone with more height.

“It makes you look short.” Brown came over and smacked him on top of the head.

“Touch me again and I will be forced to remove that appendage.” He glared at her, but as usual, she simply ignored it and slapped him on the back of the head again.

“Have you not learned anything this last hour Damian? You’re supposed to complement her and only tell her the things that she wants to hear.” Gordon crossed over towards Cass, taking a stroll around her.

“I do not understand the point of this exercise, surely you know whether you look good in an outfit or not. Why is others’ approval required?” More precisely, why was _his_ approval suddenly required?

“You did read that this was supposed to be a perfect date. We are just making sure that you understand what may be required of you when you finally get to date LB.” Brown’s smug face irked Damian, he was already married, what would be the point in ‘dating’ his wife?

As if reading his thoughts, Gordon interrupted. “You may have skipped a few steps by getting married, but eventually you will want time to get to know each other. A date would be the easiest way to do so without too much pressure. Besides, couples that are married still go on dates.”

“Let’s try this again. Cass, next outfit please.” Brown clapped her hands together, before gesturing for Cass to disappear behind the door with two flicks of her wrist.

Cass rolled her eyes before she fled behind the door again.

She returned a short time later in a different outfit. Another jumpsuit, but this time the pant leg seemed to be more fitting on her. That was about the only redeemable quality. It was a green camo print v-neck, with a thick belt cinching her waist. Damian was sure that the girls had chosen this particular outfit to make him suffer as he searched for…complements.

“This one appears to fit you better.” He tried.

“Close, but try and make it more of a positive about her.” Brown sighed.

“Why, it would do no good for her to believe that outfit is anything but atrocious. Lying to her could lead her to buy it.”

“Exactly, you need to make her feel better about herself because she probably already feels bad after seeing herself in that.” Damian took a second to consider Brown’s words and how he could spin a complement out of that outfit.

“I thought one was not to use clothing to define self-worth.” He coughed slightly as Brown looked at him unimpressed. “If you pulled your hair up it would allow the outfit to show off your adequate neck.”

Brown slammed her hand to her forehead, while Gordon grimaced. “Better, just try not to use the word adequate, not everyone sees it as a complement. And no, clothing does not define one’s worth, but it never hurts to make someone feel beautiful especially when they feel less than…. Let’s try once more.”

This time Brown disappeared behind the door to return five minutes later. She was wearing a red floor-length dress. Slim straps descended to a deep v-neck that plunged down to where the fabric cinched at her waist before cascading down to the floor. A large slit at the top of her thigh allowed for her long legs to be displayed and a break in the otherwise heavy looking skirt. Damian could not help but think about how the red was similar to the color Ladybug had worn for their wedding. He substituted Brown with his Angel and could not help but think the dress would have suit her better.

This was surely a complement that Brown would not appreciate hearing and result in him being hit once again. 

He imagined his Angel in the dress and found the perfect complement. “That color really brings out your eyes?”

“Perfect, just next time make it more of a statement than a question.

* * *

Two hours later and the girls had decided that they were finally done with shopping. Damian walked a fair distance behind them as the girls gushed about the nice outfits they had bought and how much Damian was improving.

He was fairly certain that up to this point he had made the right decision about dating.

Dating was worse than most forms of torture. Give him the worst day in the League than the torment of trying to come up with complements about outfits that were worthy of a trashcan and not the stores the girls had found them in.

The girls suddenly stopped in front of a coffee shop. “Okay, we’re going to go ahead and introduce you to something like speed dating. We could all go inside and sit together, but with the four of us together, it would never really introduce you to the intimacy that is a date.”

“I am not dating any of you, therefore this pretense is unnecessary.”

“Yes, Damian we know that, but your conversational skills could use some work. Lord help LB, she’s married to a man that would rather converse with his animals than actual human beings.” Brown rolled her eyes at Damian, who merely scoffed. It was not his fault that animals just tended to be better company.

Cass wheeled Gordon over to a two-person table, taking the seat directly across from her. Brown took a seat at a second table, leaving an empty chair for Damian. A waiter shortly followed, taking the other table’s order first, before standing beside Damian and Brown looking expectantly.

“Will you order for me Damian?” Brown put her menu down on the table before looking up.

Looking away from his own menu, Damian stared questioningly at her. “Why would I do that?”

“You know what I like.” Through years of observation, yes Damian knew he would be able to successfully order something for Brown, but surely women would not care to be dictated what they were in the mood for. Wasn’t this close to the usual plot line in romance movies where the ‘bad’ soon to be ex-boyfriend orders his girlfriend a salad, much to her dismay?

Not one to deviate from the script. “She will have the house salad with a water.” Damian took small pleasure from watching her mouth gape open in a manner similar to a fish, before closing it and sending daggers in his direction.

“Never mind, I will have the chicken sandwich with no mayo and a large vanilla latte.” Brown corrected Damian’s order, “And he will have the vegetarian sandwich with a black coffee.

The waitress glanced over at Damian, who merely nodded his acceptance. She gave him a once over before turning and walking back towards the kitchen. Damian rolled his eyes, used to the typical behavior from the women of Gotham, it had become worse since he turned 18.

“See Damian. It really isn’t hard to order for another.”

“It is true when one orders the same things at an establishment. My options are usually limited and therefore I tend to order consistently. Whereas I have seen you order almost everything on this menu at least once. It would be hard for me to determine which item you were in the mood for on a specific day. Assuming would as they say… make me look like an ass.”

“And ordering a salad doesn’t make you seem more like an ass?” She smiled at him as the waitress brought over his coffee and winked at him.

“I assumed you would like a salad, as that is what females tend to order when on dates from my limited experience.”

Brown rolled her eyes, “Damian you have no experience.”

“I have watched enough women at the galas and such. They tend to gravitate towards things that are deemed healthy such as a salad, or things that will not make a mess. Yet, men are assholes when they take this common behavior and apply it when ordering similar items on so called dates.”

“Damian, you really need to stop using Dick’s romance movies as guidance in the dating world.”

“Then you can talk Grayson into not forcing me to watch them.”

* * *

Time seemed to drag before the waitress returned to their table with Brown’s latte first and then their food. Up to that point, Damian was subjected to a discussion with Brown on all the ways Grayson’s movies were wrong about romance and dating. Damian frustratingly was forced to continuously argue how Brown’s own solutions were similarly asinine.

Damian watched as Cass proceeded to pick up her food and switch it with Damian’s before placing his at the table across from Gordon. Damian assumed that this was the part of the date where he was expected to ‘switch partners.’

“How was your date with Steph.” Gordon asked with a small smirk playing at the edge of her lips.

“I am fairly confident that if I was subjected to Brown any longer, one of us would undoubtedly end up with my sword through their chest.” Damian deadpanned much to the apparent amusement of Gordon.

“Aw well, that is what is so fun and important about dating. It allows you the opportunity to make those kinds of decisions and move on.”

“Yes, well, as we all know, I have not been given freedom to make a decision like that. So, pandering now to such behavior seems fruitless.”

Damian watched as Gordon’s gaze softened. “Yes, it’s unfortunate, but from what I hear from Dick, it appears that in the short time you’ve known her she has already made a strong impression.”

Damian did not reply. It was true within the twenty-four hours that he had known Ladybug she had made quite an impression on him. There had been no point in his direct interactions with her that he had wished to remove himself from her presence. This was the only reason that he continued to embrace his current suffering. That and his brothers had made it painfully clear that his ability to gain information on Ladybug would hinge on successfully completing the checklist.

Gordon’s eyes studied him. Having found what she was looking for, they dropped their gaze. “So, she is worthy of a second date then?”

“Yes.”

* * *

By the time it was apparent that Gordon’s portion of the date was wrapping up, they had finished their food and ordered additional coffees. Their conversation was less strained than his with Brown, but it mostly consisted of cases she was working with Grayson on at GCPD.

Switching back to his original table, he sat across from Cass. He could easily read that her own enjoyment of the day was beginning to wane as she sipped on her water in front of him. They sat some time in silence.

As the waitress dropped the respective bills to each table, his own complete with her telephone number, Brown took to staring at Damian.

“Are you expecting something Brown?”

“Being a perfect gentleman usually includes covering the checks.” She retorted.

“I thought that the idea was to cover your own these days.” He countered.

“Sometimes, but we’re family and this isn’t really a date.”

As Damian placed enough cash down to cover both bills and a tip, he prayed to every god known to man that the date could finally be over.

“Now for ice cream!”


	17. Observing a Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> The girls take Damian on a date. Forcing him to suffer through many of the cliché movie moments between men and women.

Tim pulled up the Ladyblog, an action he did every morning since the family’s discovery of Damian’s wife. A banner flashed across the top of the webpage. _Ladybug and Chat Noir press conference scheduled for today at 1300. Click the link below for the live feed._

It was 0655, meaning he had five minutes before the scheduled press conference. He sent a quick text to his brothers requesting they join him. Ladybug and her partner had not done a press conference or really an interview, for some time. Limiting their interactions with the media to sound bites and questions from the few reporters lucky to catch them after a battle. He was hoping that the press conference could shed light on the type of person she was. In her youth, Ladybug appeared confident, determined and positive to the point of bubbly. But Tim knew from experience, the weight of the responsibilities and expectations of being a hero and the leader of a team, could change a person. That was also discounting the fact that she was just a teenager and basically a child when it had started with no obvious mentor.

Jason was the first to come tumbling through the door, followed very closely by Dick. Even Alfred found his way down to the computer before the clock read 7:00.

“Are we waiting on B?” Jason asked as he took a seat at the table.

“No, he headed into the office early this morning. I already sent him a link so that he can watch.” Tim clicked a few buttons on the computer causing the screen to be duplicated onto the larger screen in front.

Suddenly, a large conference room appeared; in the center was a single podium with two microphone stands. A familiar girl around Damian’s age stood right in front of the screen. “Afternoon, fellow Ladyblogger’s. It’s your girl Alya. I’m here at City Hall waiting for our heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir to make their appearance.”

As if on cue, Ladybug and Chat Noir walked into the room followed by a tall but portly figure. From Tim’s research, it was the Mayor of Paris. Chat Noir seemed more reserved than previous press conferences and Ladybug’s confidence slightly diminished. Whatever caused the duo to call the press was something they feared people would not want to hear.

Ladybug stepped forward, separating herself from her partner slightly. The action ensuring it was known that she would be the one leading the press conference.

“Good afternoon my fellow Parisians, Chat and I have some good news we would like to share.” Ladybug closed her eyes and breathed deeply before looking pointedly across the podium to the audience below. “Hawkmoth has been defeated.” The statement was made with no fanfare, her voice rather monotoned and her face held no sense of victory.

The room broke out into chaos as the crowd ignored the clearly uncomfortable delivery of the news. The eruption of cheers and clapping was eventually drowned out by the chorus of reporters clambering to get their questions answered. 

Ladybug simply raised her hand and the room stilled.

“I would like to continue with my statement and then I will allow for questions.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “Chat and I engaged with Hawkmoth at an undisclosed location. At that time, we were able to apprehend his miraculous. That means, Parisians will no longer be held hostage to their emotions and the city will no longer have to live in fear of akumas. Unfortunately, Mayura was able to escape and is still at large. It is our belief that she has left the area and has no intention of returning. Chat Noir and I will continue to be diligent and return when she makes herself known again.”

The silence that emptied the room as Ladybug began her statement, was slowly filled by the low murmurings of disbelief. “We will now take your questions.”

Ladybug gestured at a woman sitting in the front row. “Nadja Chamack TVi news. Will you be releasing the identity of Hawkmoth?”

Ladybug’s nerves were obvious by the way she swallowed and bit her lower lip. “Hawkmoth’s identity will not be released. We understand that Paris wishes to see this terrorist be held accountable for his transgressions based on French law. However, this is first and foremost a miraculous issue and therefore he has been tried and punished accordingly, as one who abused a miraculous.”

The duo on stage grasped each other’s hand, looking for support from one another as the room let their displeasure with the outcome be known.

“Ladybug. Ladybug!” She motioned to the Ladybogger. “Alya Cesaire, _The Ladyblog._ What do you mean you will return? Are we to assume you are leaving Paris?”

“With the apprehension of Hawkmoth and departure of Mayura, Chat Noir’s and my time in Paris is at an end. Should Paris require our assistance again, we will be here. But, at this time our first priority is to track down and capture Mayura where ever she goes.”

The room once again fell into chaos. Ladybug’s attempts to gain control over the situation went unanswered. Throwing up her yoyo into the air she called upon her Lucky Charm. A red and black spotted button fell into her hands. She pressed it and a siren filled the room. The discourse stopped and attention returned solely to the podium.

“I believe that will be all of the questions we will be answering this evening. We wish for Paris to know that it has been our privilege to protect you these last few years and that we will continue to serve you by bringing Mayura to justice. I know you understand my sentiments when I say that hopefully this is the last time I say this in Paris...Bug out.” Ladybug saluted the cameras a final time before she and Chat Noir left the room in shocked silence.

Tim closed the window on the computer and turned to his brothers and Alfred.

“Shit, what are we going to tell Demon Spawn?”

Shit was right, the news was good for Paris, but how in the hell were they going to tell Damian that they had lost the only lead on his wife.

* * *

Adrien watched as his mother and Gabriel sat lovingly together at the end of the breakfast table. Both acting as if the last five years hadn’t happened. Of course, for them…it hadn’t.

Marinette had been able to revive his mother, her last memory was of falling ill all those years ago. Gabriel, as that was all that man deserved to be known as, thought he had only been a patient and loving husband waiting for his wife to wake from a coma. He had no knowledge of his involvement in holding Paris hostage for the last five years, nor of the miraculous and their connection in putting his wife in a coma.

Gabriel lightly brushed his mother’s cheek with his hand; her smile grew at the affection. She turned to face her husband placing her own hand on his, while the other grasped his face in response. They were lost in their own world; all others were excluded as they made up for the years lost to them. Adrien was left to merely observe the scene before him, ignored, never called to participate.

He should have been angry at the situation, yet he was resigned. He had imagined a scene where his father praised his accomplishments while his mother beamed at him in loving tenderness. The thought had brought him comfort and warmth during those long cold years he suffered without his mother. Yet his reality couldn’t have been further from his idyllic imaginings. His role in this new story was no different from the old…alone and isolated.

Gabriel had claimed he had been Hawkmoth to bring Emilie back for Adrien, but he lied. It was a shame it took his mother’s return for him to realize the truth…his father did not love him.

And his mother, her warmth used to radiate through the mansion before her coma. Now that she had awoken, it could be felt again. But like sunlight coming in from the windows, it could only be felt where the light fell. Blessed by the new light the first few days of her return, he had since come to feel that he had once again returned to his confinement in a windowless room.

She first came back and tried to pick up where they had left off, but Adrien had grown up without her. In fact, he was now legally considered an adult and she had difficulty finding where she fit into the new dynamic, much like a new stepmother. Instead of working through the discomfort to find something that could work for them, she disengaged. Leaving Adrien abandoned in the mansion once more.

“Gab love, I’ve been thinking.”

“Hm.”

“We should try for another child.” Adrien choked on the soup he had been trying to finish. Some spilling onto his shirt and the table in front of him.

“Please do try and have some manners.” Gabriel growled but didn’t look at him. His mother gave him a small reassuring smile.

Yes, let the fact that he choked on his soup and accidently spit a little on the table be the reason they remember that they already had a child. Who was currently sitting in front of them.

Ignoring him once more. “A child?” Gabriel grabbed his mother’s hand and began tracing the lines along it. Did he look excited at the prospect? Most likely not, just willing to give his mother her desires.

“I know we had a hard time conceiving Adrien. But I have missed out on so much and now that he is to leave, it will get so lonely.”

“If that is what you wish.” Gabriel dismissed further discussion on the matter with his hand and so his mother smiled warmly at him before returning to her soup.

Adrien felt tears welling up. So he was moving out? Sure he had wanted to before his mother’s return. He wanted to get away from the neglect, the quiet lonely mansion, away from his father’s scheduling, expectations and critiques. And while none of those things had changed, he had hoped that his mother would push for him to remain. Try to make things better and make up for lost time. But no, she had wanted a child so she could be a good mother, as she had been before her coma. But now he was an adult, so he would be pushed out and replaced.

Suddenly, Gabriel’s punishment didn’t feel sufficient.

As Grand Guardian, Mari erased Gabriel’s and his mother’s memories of the miraculous and created a seal which prevented them from ever using a miraculous again. His true punishment, however, was poetic. As Parisians moved forward -living their lives as if the last few years were a distant memory- his father would be plagued by _their_ nightmares. As he relived the memories of his victims, the miraculous magic would erase them from his victims’ minds, eventually freeing Paris from the mental damage caused by him.

Hawkmoth would suffer the consequences of his actions, while Paris would get a form of therapy.

The dark circles under Gabriel’s eyes showed that the punishment was working. His sleep was obviously disturbed…restless. Even his waking hours likely provided no quarter from the torment upon his mind. The punishment promised a dissent into madness like the poetic lines of an Edgar Allen Poe musing.

But, Adrien was getting more and more bitter. Gabriel still had what he wanted, and Adrien had nothing.

A vibration from his pocket brought him out of his head. Reaching for his cellphone he noted a text from Kagami.

K: I have not seen you in some time, will be by in 5.

Grateful for an excuse to remove himself from a lunch with essentially two acquaintances, he placed his spoon to the side of the bowl with his napkin and rose from the table. He was not surprised when his departure from the room went unnoticed.

His attention was pulled down to his pocket by a light patting on his chest as he walked to the door.

“Hey kid, want me to curse them to never have kids again?” Adrien would normally laugh at Plagg’s attempted joke, but the sincerity in his eyes and tone had Adrien do a double take.

“Wow Plagg, add a little cream to that coffee. That was a bit dark.” He tried his best to joke, but he knew Plagg could sense his hurt.

“Yea, well, so is subjecting another child to that.” Plagg spat.

“Ask me again when I’m not so affected by it.”

“As long as you stay in this house, I don’t think you’ll ever be unaffected by them.”

”Love to know you care, Plagg.” He smiled sarcastically down at his kwami.

“Of course I do kid, always have.” Adrien stopped in his tracks and looked down at his kwami in shock. He knew that Plagg cared, but he was never so open.

“Hey, I’ve been kind. Now, how about some cheese?” Adrien chuckled, that was more like it.

Before he could respond, the doorbell rang announcing Kagami’s arrival.

As he opened the door he looked down at a smiling Kagami. She either ignored or was unaware of the foul mood plaguing Adrien.

Kagami latched onto his hand and began to lead him towards his room, pausing slightly at the sight of his parents in the dining room. She turned back and looked confused. He merely shrugged his shoulders as he took the lead to his bedroom.

Kagami took a seat on his couch before turning towards him; he sat on the other side facing her as well. “Adrien, is that your mother?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you not tell me she was back?” Her gaze had softened but her body maintained its rigidity.

Adrien sheepishly looked away. “It didn’t cross my mind?”

Kagami’s gaze hardened once more, “How could you not think to inform me of something so monumental?”

“Oh, I’m sorry if my mother waking up from a coma after I had been led to believe she was dead, gave me more to think about than remembering that you might want to know.” Adrien snapped.

Kagami looked like she had been slapped by his words. “Yes, I am sorry Adrien. I did not think that you might have been otherwise occupied.” She paused before looking at her lap. “Does anyone know she’s back?”

“Obviously me… Gabriel, the Gorilla and Marinette know.” He counted each off with his fingers. “Natalie left before my mother woke-up, so there hasn’t been anyone to work on a press release. So they are waiting for the ‘right time,’ to tell the public.” Adrien finished his air quotes, missing the anger that flashed across Kagami’s eyes.

“Of course she knows.” Kagami lowered her head slightly, looking off to the side.

“Probably, but I don’t know why she ended up leaving, I guess the rumors around the office might have been true about her loving my father.” That was of course the rumor that was going to be promoted -with some possible truth sprinkled in- and not that she had stolen the damaged Peacock miraculous and skipped town before they could apprehend her.

“No, not her. Marinette!” Tension rose in Kagami’s voice. “You informed her about your mother’s return, but you failed to inform your girlfriend.” A small tear fell onto her cheek before she attempted to discretely wipe it away.

“Perhaps the title has more or less always belonged to her anyways.” Kagami all but whispered.

He remained silent. Unable to completely disagree with the sentiment.

It was at that moment, Adrien knew his relationship with Kagami was over. It had run its course. She had been a great first girlfriend. But they couldn’t deny that the romantic attraction they had felt in the beginning of their relationship had evaporated and been replaced with more of a fond camaraderie to their circumstances.

“Kagami, you know you are one of my best friends and I have cherished our time together... But I think we-”

To Adrien’s complete surprise Kagami nodded in agreement. “I was stupid to convince myself that you would be able to move past Marinette. I’m honestly surprised we did not break up sooner. I tried to force you to move past your feelings with Marinette rather than allow them to run a natural course. It may have led you to believe that you felt more towards me than you did. I was at least happy living in the illusion rather than reality. But all illusions are eventually shattered.”

“Kagami, can we still be friends?” Adrien looked at her hopefully, he wasn’t in love with her and honestly, they both knew he never was, but he still valued her friendship.

“Yes, Adrien, nothing will have to change, except acknowledging the truth.”


	18. Performance Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> A press conference shared to the world that Hawkmoth has been defeated. Which means the current retirement of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is bad news for the Bat family, who have now lost their one lead on the whereabouts of Robin’s wife.
> 
> In Adrien’s personal life he is forced to realize that even with his mother's returned to his family, the perfect family doesn’t suddenly exist. He finds himself just as isolated and his father as unloving as before. The icing on the cake...he is forced to also face the truth with his other relationship as Kagami lets him go, knowing that she never really had him.

A call to the study meant a performance review; either his behavior as Damian Wayne was too cold, or his behavior as Robin was too harsh. This time he wasn’t sure what he had done to garner an evaluation, as this wasn’t a traditional call to the office, this was an item on the checklist.

Straightening his uniform blazer, Damian swallowed his nerves and knocked. His father’s baritone voice could be heard from behind the large mahogany door. “Come in.”

Cracking his neck in a way that he often did to prepare for an intense battle, Damian opened the door and entered the formidable space.

His father stood with his back to him, his hands clasped low behind his back as he looked out the window onto the estate’s vast grounds. Damian’s nerves returned at the sight of the familiar stance. A lecture was sure to follow.

Damian was surprised as his father turned around with an odd expression on his face. His father was by far the best of them at schooling his emotions, but here he was looking…uncomfortable. 

His father gestured for Damian to take a seat in one of the leather armchairs facing his desk. It took a second for him to shake out of his daze and sit in the seat he was directed to. He watched in surprise as his father circled the desk to take the armchair beside him, instead of the ~~throne~~ chair behind his desk.

His father awkwardly cleared his throat and opened his mouth yet failed to release any words before quickly shutting it again.

Damian’s own discomfort matched his father’s, both were outside of their comfort zone. A response to his father’s baffling behavior was outside of his reach. The Wayne family’s curse was their inability to deal with emotions. It was best to steer clear and deal with them with at least six feet of separation, so as to not tempt fate and catch them. Emotions were far too complicated and therefore they had no place in the life of a vigilante or more simply, a Wayne.

“Yes father?” He winced at his own words. Did he ask a question or make a statement?

“I um- I ah-” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I assumed that to be the case as I was summoned to your office.” Damian deadpanned.

“I am sorry Damian, this is new to me and I am finding it…difficult.”

His father placed his hand upon his shoulder and took a deep breath. “Damian, when a man loves a woman…they tend to engage in a certain activity that-”

Damian’s eyes blew wide open, had his father truly begun the birds and the bee’s conversation? He mentally facepalmed.

“Father, perhaps I can spare us both from the embarrassment of this conversation. I have received sex education both through school and rather unfortunately through the replay of Grayson’s and Todd’s own escapades. I believe I am proficiently prepared in both practicing it safely and performing well enough to be successful in the finer details.”

His father nearly choked, but otherwise remained quiet.

“Furthermore, I am sure you are aware that this conversation is slightly late. Mother required a consummation of my marriage on the wedding night. I hate to report that I failed to perform safely. I am confident that my performance otherwise was satisfactory. Gaging from her reactions, I dare say even exemplary. “

This time his father choked before forcefully coughing. “Damian, I don’t need any details.” That was fine with Damian he would not relay any more. “But, is she pregnant?”

Damian scoffed at the question. “I am not sure how I could possibly know that father, as I have not been in the position to ask.”

His father nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Right, of course.” He closed his eyes appearing to collect himself before looking at Damian once more. “Damian, I cannot fathom how you feel about your marriage. But, I hope that your marriage does not result in a forced pregnancy.”

Damian knew his father was reflecting on his own conception and felt a slight pang of hurt.

Reading his reaction, his father was quick to continue. “But, if I may say from experience, sometimes things that are unplanned are unexpected blessings to one’s life.”

With those words he perked up slightly, his father in turn gave him a small smile as he squeezed Damian’s shoulder. “I may not say it enough, but I am proud of who you are. I look at you and know I’ve done something right.” He chuckled to himself slightly. “At least most of the time.”

The pressure on his shoulder disappeared as his father stood and returned to his perch behind the desk. “I really asked you to come here just to give you some quick advice.” He pivoted swiftly to face Damian. “Don’t be me.”

Confused, Damian could only stare at his father. Was this the same sentiment that Todd had on the roof top?

“I have been in love with Selina for as long as I can remember. But, I allowed myself to get in the way of us consistently. When things would get tough, I would abandon our relationship and focus on work. When I felt like I was getting too attached I would pull back, afraid it would prevent me from doing my work or get her hurt. I know that has made her feel like she was never a priority. I am fortunate that she stuck around and that I’ve had time to come to my senses.”

Turning from the window, his father made eye contact once again. “I don’t know if Ladybug is going to be that someone for you, but if she is, or if you find someone else who can be…then don’t be me. Don’t hold back and delay your happiness.”

* * *

Closing his eyes, Robin prepared himself to do something he did not do often. “I want to apologize.”

“Whatever for?” She kept her eye’s scanning Gotham’s alleys, looking for the inevitable trouble caused by Gotham’s finest, petty criminals.

“I am sorry that for the first few years I referred to you as the trollop or harlot.”

A sharp pursing laugh echoed loudly into the warehouse below. “Don’t worry about it Robin, I knew after the first year it was more out of habit than your real opinion of me.”

Hitting the nail on the head, Robin opened his eyes again. It had been an uneventful patrol so far, only a few muggings drawing the attention of the team. Taking a final survey of the ground below, Catwoman finally turned towards Robin. “As you know kitten, I get to ask you five questions that you are supposed to answer truthfully. I want you to know that while I hope you will be honest and willing to answer the questions, if you find it uncomfortable to do so, you don’t have to.”

Robin was grateful, he appreciated the ability to abstain but still. “I will be as honest and thorough as possible.”

Humming in response, she shifted to a seated position, before patting the area beside her. Robin rolled his eyes before moving to join her on the edge of the roof.

“How do you really feel about this arranged marriage?”

“I-” Several different thoughts replaced one after another. He had too many feelings and they were not harmonious. “I never thought that I would be married. Much like father, I always felt that I would put the search for justice before personal connections. But, I am coming to find perhaps it is more likely that I feel unworthy of such attachments. I was after all…an assassin. I have done things that no one, especially a hero, would feel proud to be associated with.” He bowed his head as he cast his eyes to the ground below him. “No one should be forced to be attached to me. “

If he had been able to see her eyes through her goggles he would have noticed her gaze soften. “Everyone is deserving of love Robin. If your father can love a thief, Ladybug can love a former assassin. After all, that’s not who you are, that’s who you were.”

What is the difference between who you are and who you were? Are they not still both a part of you? Can you truly become someone different? If the memories of his time in the League still plagued his sleep, are they nightmares of what he did, or what he is still capable of doing?

They say once a cheater always a cheater, is that not true for murderers as well?

“But that didn’t really answer my question kitten, how do you feel about the marriage? About her?”

“I must admit I am conflicted with how I feel. My immediate reaction is to tell you that I have never felt such a strong attachment to someone before. I felt safe, attracted and desired. When my thoughts drift to her, I want to be with her.” He closed his eyes as he recalled the tender moments they shared from their wedding night. Such as when she looked up at him in nervous excitement as she held his hand while he guided her to their bed chamber. When she smiled warmly at him when he feared a negative judgement during their vows. The ethereal halo that surrounded her form in the morning light before he left her to go with his mother.

As quickly as his mind was flooded with memories, an abrupt thought shattered them.

“She must be a witch. This is the woman that my mother has assigned as my wife and yet I feel so attached to her even though I’ve only actively known her for twenty-four hours. I am confident that her and my mother are working together. To what end though I am not sure.”

His head fell into his hands. “But, after I say that, it doesn’t feel right. There must be magic at work. My thoughts on her are unfocused and conflicted. Logically I should be suspicious of her, yet deep down something is telling me that I shouldn’t. I can’t explain why I still want her, but I do.”

“From what I hear about your mother, I would not put it past her to use magic. But from what the boys have shown me, I don’t believe Ladybug would use magic on you.”

Robin sighed and Catwoman took a deep breath. “Until you can figure it out, I just suggest you treat this as if it is a natural attraction, because chances are…it is. Don’t let your suspicions get in the way of your relationship. She probably won’t be like me and a glutton for punishment. If she feels unloved or unwanted, she will leave.”

Minutes passed in silence; she had said the same thing as his father. Robin was unsure how to respond and Catwoman did not seem anxious to continue.

Just as Robin was prepared to take his leave, she continued her query. “What do you want out of life?”

“To become Batman after my father.” The reflexive response that he knew was no longer true came first. He sighed as he thought about it more. “Honestly, I don’t know anymore.”

“Let’s start with what you do know. Career aspirations?”

“I do like the business, but I am not sure that CEO interests me as much as Drake. I would prefer a job not quite as demanding, so that I can focus on the vigilantism more readily.” Drake’s dark circles, extreme fatigue, running off caffeine came to mind. Damian shuddered at the thought.

“What about outside of vigilantism. What about kids?”

“No, my mother has already made it perfectly clear that she would attempt to use any children I sire.” An uncomfortable feeling boiled in his stomach as bile rose to his throat.

“What if your mother wasn’t around?” Robin flinched as Catwoman placed her hand on his, but as she pulled away he flipped his hand to grip hers.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to be alone.” Catwoman squeezed his hand before pulling him into a side hug. Robin stiffened before relaxing into her side.

“Kitten, what makes you think you’ll ever be alone?”

Robin tried to hide the sniffle that he used to prevent his tears from falling. “Eventually, everyone will move on from the manor. I will have to move on. Grayson has already left and when Todd or Drake decide to settle down, they will also leave.”

“Aww love.” She gathered him further into her embrace. “We may move physical spaces but will never move on. We will always be there for you, you’ll never be alone. Besides, you will never have to leave if you don’t want to. If the manor is big enough to house a cow, it is big enough for you and your family. Always.”

“I know I refuse to admit it and I will cut your throat if you ever repeat this to any of those heathens, but I love the chaos.”

“We know Robin…We know.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Robin did not move from his position, still wrapped in a side hug with Catwoman.

“I am glad I’ve moved up from trollop.”

The embrace they shared was broken as Robin pulled away slightly to look at her.

“Me too, Mom.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters before the next arch. Bet you can guess what happens then!!!!!


	19. At Liberty to Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Damian has an awkward conversation with his father. Starting with the birds and the bees and ending with him just being honest with Damian about his feelings on his failure in relation to his love life.  
> Damian then gets to talk to his mom and discuss his feels about being in a forced relationship with Ladybug and what he wants his future to look like with or without her.

The final string of the guitar was plucked as _Kitty Section_ wrapped up their final song. Luka opened his eyes with a small smile tugging his lips. A small crowd watching on the decks of the _Liberty_ witnessed the end of an era _._

To celebrate the completion of his solo album, Luka had asked to play with his sister and the rest of the old band once more, a final hurrah. The band invited all their friends, both old and new to join in commemorating the band’s last performance together. Luka had also managed to talk Mari into allowing them to celebrate her entering adulthood.

That meant that the once happy group that used to be Ms. Bustier’s homeroom, were together again enjoying each other’s company. In ways that they hadn’t done for some years. The sudden comradery was prompted not only by the reunion of the band and birthday celebration, but the joy felt throughout the city at the news of Hawkmoth’s defeat.

Finally, all ranges of emotions could once again be felt. Sadness and anger could be released, and boy did people express them. There was no longer a question as to whether someone was angry, they let it be known. That was not to say that the City of Love suddenly became the City of Hate. As soon as the emotion would take hold and be expressed, the bearer would almost instantly laugh and feel joy at the freedom of just being able to feel without consequence. The kaleidoscope of emotions were on display throughout the city once again, no longer masked because of Adrien’s narcissistic sperm donor.

Adrien sat in the corner of the houseboat with a subdued birthday girl, observing the group as they drank to Luka’s future and the exciting month awaiting them in Gotham. He slowly nursed his own beer, as Mari sat with one to seem more sociable, but he knew she hadn’t taken a sip.

This exciting new reality for Paris was also the cause of the dampened spirits of the Parisian heroes. As with all wars when the dust settled the tolls were collected. The wounds on the body were healed after each battle, but the psychological impacts were still being unraveled as time progressed. Their ability to confront their mental state was hindered by the knowledge of a still missing miraculous and therefore an unknown duration of peace between conflicts.

As those they had once called friends passed, they raised their drink to Mari for her birthday. She responded with a smile that failed to reach her eyes and a tip of her drink. Eighteen should have been a time of excitement, but she entered the next year of life with more baggage than most finished University with.

Adrien watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth while looking out at the crowd. Her eyes were unfocused, meaning her thoughts were elsewhere.

They were both lost.

Mari for reasons that she kept tightlipped on but were obviously burdened with. Adrien by the many truths the defeat of Hawkmoth had brought to light. Harsh realities on how broken his family was…on how broke he was. The intense tempest formed in his psyche was intensified by not knowing what the future held, and where, if anywhere, he could fit in.

The trip to Gotham would be good for them, Paris held too many memories. Memories they needed a break from.

“What’s on your mind Bugaboo? It’s your birthday and you look like they told you your cat died? Still here!” He tried his best to smirk, but he knew he was failing to mask the underlining worry.

She jumped in surprise and turned quickly in her seat to face Adrien. “Nothing. Nothing at all. What makes you think that there is something on my mind? Is there something on yours?” She smiled brightly at him, but her typical light failed to shine in her eyes as she rushed her sentences.

“Come on Mari, you know I can tell when there is something bugging you.” He smirked at his own pun. “After all, we’re at _Liberty_ to discuss, so let’s discuss.” She rolled her eyes as he placed his hand on hers.

“Fine. Just watching everyone enjoying themselves, being carefree with no real responsibilities…. I’m envious.” She looked back out at their peers. “Even now with Hawkmoth’s defeat, Ladybug isn’t going anywhere, I still have responsibilities. We should be celebrating, but I can’t help but feel that there isn’t anything to celebrate. We won a major battle but we’re still at war.”

He nodded in understanding. He had the added concern of not knowing if he was going to continue fighting in the war as Chat Noir. Who was he, if not Chat Noir? It had been his identity for five years, and he would be lost without it. He had nothing else, especially if Mari left to chase after Natalie. Then he would truly be alone.

Marinette grabbed her shirt, stressing the fabric as she pulled it with her fist. “They only have to deal with being teenagers, dealing with school and inconsequential teenage drama. I’m eighteen as of today, but we both know we’ve been adults stuck in teenage bodies for some time. You and I haven’t been allowed to just be teenagers. We’ll never get the opportunity back. And kwamis! Even the future is being decided for us, we just don’t get to look at the itinerary. There is this illusion that I get to make choices, but the next big villain gets to make those choices for me.”

“Is there at least a second seat still available on that flight?” He smiled at her, but the edges of his lips twitched. He held his breath waiting for her to deliver the bad news. 

“Kitty, as long as you want one there will always be a miraculous for you. You and me against the world.” She held her fist out to him.

The first true smile in some time greeted her as he bumped her fist with his own. “Always.”

The smile disappeared as quickly as it overtook him. “What is it Adrien?” She looked concerned as she searched his face for answers.

“Where do we go from here?” He looked at her in a way that he hoped conveyed that there could be multiple meanings to his words.

“I don’t know Kitty…I don’t know.”

At least before the answers were more certain: stay in Paris, fight bad guys. Now they had no leads on Natalie, so no directions on where to go for their personal and professional lives.

“Just like old times, huh?” Adrien and Mari looked up to see Alya standing before them with Nino lingering closely behind. Mari smiled at the two before nodding her head once in agreement.

“Do you mind if we join?” Alya, usually so certain of herself, seemed nervous. Perhaps she was fearful that the previous friendships were far too fractured. Past the point of being amicable to each other outside of classes.

Adrien felt no ill will towards the two; they had just drifted apart as lines were quietly drawn between those who believed Lila’s tales and those who had half a brain.

Mari’s smile finally reached her eyes, most likely excited at the prospect of hanging out like old times. The pair had talked extensively of the betrayal she felt at the hand of her once best friend, but she missed Alya. Kagami and Chloe just didn’t have the same vivacious personality. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit an occasional longing for his lost friendship with Nino. But, and it was a big but, staying friends with them meant regular fights about Lila. A far too toxic environment for a pair of teenage superheroes. It left him feeling no need to mend the broken bridges between them.

“Of course, pull up a crate.” Mari gestured towards the two free crates on the other side of Adrien.

“Thanks, dudette.”

At one point, fourteen-year-old Adrien was sure that this set up would be a constant. Nino and Alya double dating with him and Mari. But, if time had taught him anything, it was that change was constant. Change was the only thing you could count on. Well, change and Ladybug.

* * *

“Sooo, how are you two doing?” Alya seemed uncertain on how to begin a conversation.

“You know. Same old, same old.” Marinette was equally unsure how to continue one.

“We haven’t really talked lately.” Understatement. “What are you guys going to do once we get back from Gotham and finally graduate?” Adrien squeezed her hand under the table as he led them into a conversation. There was no need to worry, this was a normal conversation between classmates, not peace talks.

“I’m undecided. I was thinking of going and getting a degree in journalism. But…I also feel like I make a decent amount of revenue off ads for the Ladyblog already. I’m confident I could make enough to live a pretty nice lifestyle with just dedicating my time to a blog. After all, people are using online blogs as news sources more than papers nowadays. And this boss,” she pointed to herself, “does not require a degree for employment.”

“With Ladybug and Chat Noir leaving Paris who will you stalk now to keep that revenue?” The appearance of Luka was closely followed by Chloe and Kagami. “Mind if we sit?”

The four already sitting shook their heads. The two additional girls sat on the two remaining crates, leaving Luka to pull over a chair. Mari raised her eyebrow at Luka as he asked Kagami to switch with him to be close to Chloe. His recent interest in the heiress did not go unnoticed. He merely responded by placing his arm around her shoulder, Chloe melting into the embrace. Wow, apparently she had missed just how much of a development there had been.

How had she missed so much? Oh yeah, other stuff occupying her thoughts, like her own relationship status change.

“Well Superman has Lois Lane, Batman has Vicki Vale and Ladybug and Chat Noir have Alya Césaire.” Alya raised her beer to herself.

“Here, here.” Nino said as he lifted his beer next to Alya’s. The rest of the circle joined a moment later before taking swigs from their drinks.

“Speaking of the heroes, what do you think will happen to them? Kind of need to know where I’m moving to next.” Reporter Alya had entered the boat.

“I wonder if they won’t just disappear, much like the temporary heroes. After all isn’t their job done?” Chloe offered.

“As long as Mayura is around, I imagine that Chat Noir and Ladybug will stick around too. Where…” Luka nodded his head side to side, “I guess will be determined on Mayura’s next sighting. Isn’t that right Kagami?” Luka’s finger whipped out as he pointed accusingly at the fencer, before bursting out laughing.

“Luka, are you suggesting I am Ladybug?!”

Marinette casually shrugged her shoulders at her friend. “If the shoe fits...”

“I believe you would fit the bill more than I do, well even more so when you had kept your pigtails.”

There was silence before the whole group, minus Adrien, broke into laughter.

“Please, Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug. She trips on air way too often to possibly be considered.”

“Hey,” Marinette tried her hardest to look offended. “I’ve gotten better.”

“Yes Mari, you’ve moved onto tripping on real objects.” Adrien finally joined into the taunting.

Marinette glared at him, he knew that she had rid herself of her clumsiness as she gained more confidence. She only kept up the occasional trip as a charade to keep her identity secret.

“Speaking of looking like one of the heroes. Adrien still looks very similar to Chat Noir.” Alya cut in.

“Well, he is rather dashing so I’m not surprised you would think so. I only wish that I had his humor.” Adrien tried to joke, looking up longingly at the dream.

“I can confirm that your humor is just as bad, if not worse.” Kagami playfully poked him from across Chloe.

“Meow-ch.” Adrien dramatically grasped his chest.

“Case and point.” Marinette poked his other side as the group chuckled.

“Okay, I don’t mind the comparison; I would love to be that awesome. But if you could have any of the miraculous powers which would it be?” Adrien attempted to redirect the conversation away from identities, earning a grateful smile from Marinette.

“The Fox of course! Rena’s costume was sexy and being able to create illusions would be awesome.” Alya still continuously blinded by the illusions created by Lila gave irony to the statement.

Nino grabbed his girlfriend’s hand, “I would love to be the turtle dude. I think I’d look good in green.”

“Hell yea, babe.” Alya kissed her boyfriend before looking around him. “What about you Adrien?”

Adrien stroked his imaginary beard as he considered. “The Dragon, controlling the elements would be pretty awesome. Plus, I think I would make a pretty badass dragon, almost as awesome as Ryuko.”

“I think you mean as badass as Mushu” Marinette smiled.

“That is not an insult.” Adrien looked smug as he looked up at Marinette. “After all, it was Mushu that took out the bad guy with a firework in the end.”

“I can just see your costume now. Mostly red with a bright yellow stomach and blue horns. Your hair would be the best part, the same yellow as the stomach.” Marinette deadpanned before bursting out laughing.

“Hardy, har har, wouldn’t matter with this figure I’d still get all the ladies.” Adrien jumped onto the table between them flexing his biceps to the assembly, admittedly an impressive sight. 

“Speaking of superheroes and designs, I heard that Kaid will be designing Clara Nightingale’s benefit dress.” Alya continued. “I can’t wait to see all the different interpretations of the heroes at the benefit.”

The mayor had decided that Hawkmoth’s defeat had to be marked with a benefit gala for an initiative to help with all of the PTSD cases throughout Paris. Of course, Clara had asked for a Ladybug inspired outfit, but Marinette hoped that a big name wearing a butterfly inspired dress could help move people to accept that the Butterfly Miraculous was not inherently evil. Clara had agreed at once, much to Marinette’s joy.

“Perhaps, I can introduce you to Kaid? I help him with his designs all the time. I’m sure that I could ask him to look over your portfolio and give you some pointers.” Lila appeared beside the old group of friends, much to Marinette and Adrien’s disappointment.

“Lila, you exist.” Marinette fought the grimace appearing on her face, landing instead on a twitching smile.

“Sorry I’m late. I was covered in mud from planting a bunch of trees for the charity I volunteer with, so I didn’t want to come...” Lila smirked, “covered in mud. But I decided better to come for part of the time than miss supporting my friends.”

“That is so awesome girl, you should have said something. I would have joined you.” Alya pulled Lila to sit beside her.

“It was so last minute I didn’t want to bother you. But seriously Marinette, just let me know if you want me to give some of your designs to Kaid, I am sure you could use all the help you can get.” The glee was dripping from Lila’s smile.

“No need Lila, I’ve brought Marinette to every meeting I’ve had with Kaid. I would never approve of any design without my Melody’s approval.” Luka gave Lila his easy smile, but his eyes hid his mischief.

“No way, you’ve met Kaid too?” Alya pulled out her phone, hoping for the latest scoop from Luka and Lila.

“Of course, my father’s label will only work with her. She is designing all of my stage outfits and promotional materials.” Luka smiled at Alya, but his focus was clearly on Marinette. Additions to the group failed to notice the correction of Lila’s pronoun for Kaid.

“I love Kaid, his stuff is amazing. He just gets the aesthetic of whoever the design is for. It seems so rare in the fashion industry for a designer to not stick with a single aesthetic. Much less actually be good at more than one.” Alya quickly snapped her head back to Marinette and cringed. “Sorry Mari, you know that your album and sunglasses were awesome, but since Jagged started using Kaid, his fashion choices have been iconic.”

“It’s no problem. It’s a miraculous experience to work for Jagged. But you’re right, Kaid has helped Jagged define fashionable rock and roll and I for one can’t wait to see what comes out of Kaid’s head next.”

The conversation was disrupted by chaos herself whirling onto the deck with a small cake. The likes of which would have never graced the shelves of her parent’s bakery. Perhaps that was the reason it was all the more perfect, because it was made with no expectations other than to be enjoyed. A large candle in the shape of a ladybug sat atop princess pink icing. Anarka began singing the French birthday tune, gathering momentum as she got closer to Marinette.

As the song ended the group surrounding her chorused for her to make a wish. It took no time for her to decide just what she wanted. She closed her eyes and prayed to every kwami as she wished: _Lead me to my other half._


	20. Checked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Adrien and Marinette reflect on their current positions now that Hawkmoth is defeated and Mayura is still at large.   
> Echoes of past friendships are played out on the decks of the Liberty. Only to be ruined by the appearance of Lila.  
> Marinette’s birthday ends with an important wish. To be returned to her other half.

_1\. Sleepover with Best Friend,_ check. Of course, Stone was still angry over the automated message, but over the last month Damian had made it a point to hang out more regularly with the Titans and Jon. He had come to the realization that friendships were important and needed to be tended in order to be maintained. He’d even come around to calling ‘Jon,’ well, Jon and admitting he was his best friend when asked.

 _2\. Princess Tea Party with Mar’i,_ check. As if it would ever be a problem for him to spend time with his niece. His new goal was to have her refer to him as her favorite uncle. A feat he would have already accomplished if Todd would stop breaking Grayson’s rules, like taking her for a motorcycle ride.

 _3\. Family Game Night hosted by Dick,_ check. Completed much to the embarrassment of the entire family. He had continued to participate in the Wednesday night games. Enjoying Drake and Grayson get upset as they lost charades to Todd and him, a highlight to last week.

 _4\. Spend 24 Hours with Jason,_ check. Todd wasn’t exactly the person Damian thought he was; most of his assumptions were wrong, dead wrong. It didn’t change his interactions with Todd for the most part, but it did change the intentions behind them. He no longer had vengeance inspiring his pranks, or rather _angry_ vengeance. Instead, it was the pure satisfaction of causing mischief for Todd and the occasional team up against another brother.

 _6\. The Perfect Date with the Girls,_ check. Unfortunately, he was still confident he had learned little from that experience.

 _7\. Quick Meeting with Father in Office,_ check. Awkward, but enlightening.

 _8\. Five questions with Selina,_ check. He still was unsure about a lot of the things they had talked about, but he was glad to have his Mom to guide him.

That left two items on his checklist. _5\. IOU to Tim_ and _9\. Show the Family You Care – Alfred_.

The IOU was simple to complete, he simply typed it on the computer, printed it and had a lawyer from the company notarize his signature. He would present it to Drake at the family meeting tonight. At the same time, he would hopefully complete Pennyworth’s item. He would finally be checked out and know where his Angel was.

* * *

In the center of the living room sat an easel with a large canvas covered by a sheet. Damian stood beside it, nervously twisting his hands together. It was a tick that was rarely seen on the usually stoic boy, but if Tim had to guess the cause, it was his fear of the family’s reaction to what laid behind the sheet.

Surveying the room. Tim noticed a second canvas also covered by a sheet above the mantel on the fireplace. Having seen a few pieces of Damian’s work, he knew that the pieces would be exceptional. Damian had a clear gift for art, but as always, he was his own worst critic.

The sound of a throat clearing turned the family’s attention to the center of the room and therefore on Damian. “I only have two remaining items to complete the checklist, I would like to go ahead and complete them tonight.”

Damian turned towards Tim and moved towards him to hand him an envelope. Taking the envelope, he slowly opened it, not dropping his gaze from Damian as he did so. Pulling out the parchment from inside, Tim finally looked down. Inside was a notarized IOU. He laughed; trust Damian to be so thorough in completing a simple task.

Tim folded the note back into the envelope and placed it in his back pocket. “Consider my item complete.”

Damian nodded as he returned to the easel. “For Pennyworth’s item I wanted to show that I cared by painting a family portrait, but I must admit I had a hard time deciding on the subjects.”

“Wow Demon Spawn, here I was pretty sure that after our time together you might have finally thought of us as family.” Jason wiped a pretend tear from his face.

“I could never consider a cretan such as you family, Todd.” The family look in shock as a small smile pulled at the corner of Damian’s mouth before returning to a more neutral expression. Had Damian just tried to joke with Todd? Tim was certain hell had frozen over.

“As I was saying, I could not decide on the subjects, so I decided to paint two. I hope you enjoy them Pennyworth.” Damian motioned towards the sheet covering the canvas before stepping aside.

Alfred stepped beside the large canvas and removed the sheet revealing a portrait of the Robins with Batman.

In the center was Batman, his body slightly angled while his gaze stared down the observer. His signature glare was perfectly captured to the point of being intimidating even through paint. His body looked caught between action and rest. His lower body was set, while his arms were tensed, bent slightly at the elbow prepping his fist for contact. His cape billowed around him caught by a phantom breeze. It perfectly captured the observant nature of Batman, and his readiness to act.

Above Batman, flew Nightwing, captured just at the peak of one of his flips from a grappling hook. His back was perfectly arched in his layout, his face looking at the observer. His wingspan extended as he held his escrima sticks straight out at his side. His flight was caught perfectly by Damian, it reflected Nightwing’s natural disposition for aerobatics…graceful yet precise.

To Batman’s left stood Red Hood with a simple domino mask instead of his signature helmet. The helmet lay off to the side looking discarded. Facing backwards, his body slightly hunched by tension held in his shoulders, he looked to be walking away from a scene. His guns were drawn but hanging by his side, the barrels slightly smoking from recent use. His head looked across his right shoulder to the carnage left behind him, pleased with what he’d left, if his small smirk was a tell. 

Below Batman, he sat in uniform as Red Robin. He was crouched down low, leaning forward as if about to pounce on some unsuspecting prey from an imaginary ledge. His left arm hovered slightly above the surface while his right hand grasped his bo staff. His weapon held out behind his back, ready to strike with the first movement of his body. His firm gaze calculating; his lips pursed into a thin line, his penchant for strategizing before taking action clearly reflected in the pose. 

Finally, to the right of Batman, Robin posed with his katana. He was facing forward with his legs bent, with slightly more weight on his left leg in front looking ready to lunge forward. His katana held by both hands twisted to the right side of his body looked ready to slice through an unseen assailant. It reflected his perfect form and technique through a single pose. He was adorned with his usual grimace, but instead of the usual disdain, it reflected Robin’s determination.

It should have been impossible to capture the essence of each of them through a single pose, yet Damian had done so. 

A blue blur flew from a chair before it crashed into Damian. “It’s perfect Baby Bird,” Dick cried.

“I thought the cave could use some art.” Damian briefly smiled before gesturing for Alfred to remove the sheet from the canvas over the fireplace.

Alfred complied and again the room was left speechless.

It was a family portrait again, but not in the traditional sense. It looked like a print of a photo that had captured an idyllic Sunday afternoon in the gardens. Well, that is if this family participated in anything that could be described as normal.

The captured moment was set in the gardens of the Wayne Estate. The forest that protected Wayne Manor, became the backdrop of Damian’s composition.

In the far-left background, the manor lay hazily behind Bruce and Selina, who sat together on one of the curved stone benches just off the steps of the manor. Bruce’s arm was draped lovingly over Selina as she rested her head on his broad shoulder. Their arms were interlinked together as they both looked out onto the gardens.

In the center stood himself, conversing with Alfred, as he nursed a cup of coffee. Tim recognized his ‘coffee stance,’ and Alfred stood as stately as always. His face reflected the love that Tim always felt from his grandfather figure.

Dick and his family were off to one side. Dick was tossing Mar’i in the air as she laughed. Kor’i had her hand to his back as they both looked adoringly at their daughter. Damian perfectly captured the joy and love the family radiated.

In the upper side, the three girls look lost in recent gossip. Barbara looked to be sharing a funny story as Stephanie let out a full body laugh, her head tilted back. Cass’s typical small expression was captured perfectly, displaying her enjoyment at the joke as well.

Most surprising however, was how Damian had chosen to capture himself with Jason. He had placed Jason hanging over him, one arm latched behind his neck, the other hand ruffling his hair. A look of pure glee in Jason’s face as Damian looked to be attempting to swat Jason’s hand away. But attached to his typical scowl was amusement reflected in his eyes.

Typically composed, Alfred attempted to wipe away stray tears without the family noticing. Tim smiled as the older man wrapped Damian in a hug before wiping away more tears and loudly whispering. “Perfect, Master Damian. True perfection.”

When Alfred released him, Damian turned once again to Tim. “Now that I have completed the checklist may I have the information you have collected regarding my wife?”

Tim panicked. He had hoped to delay telling Damian anything until they had gathered new intel, but it appeared his time was up.

“Drake, did you hear?”

“Yes… sorry Damian.” He looked out to the rest of the family hoping for one of them to save him, but no one moved. “We know she was a hero in Paris.”

“Are you indicating that I completed this ridiculous checklist for that singular piece of information?” Damian looked ready to stab him. “And what do you mean by was?”

“No, of course not, I have a whole file I will grant you access to in the Batcave.” Tim looked away unwilling to make eye contact. “But…” He licked his lips before biting his lower lip steeling his nerves. “We recently discovered that she defeated the villain, Hawkmoth, and has since become inactive in Paris.”

“Care to elaborate what you mean? Right now, I am drawing some unfortunate conclusions. It would be regrettable if my sword were once again to take someone’s last breath.” The glare Damian gave Tim sent shivers down his spine, leaving no ambiguity as to who the comment was directed towards. The act reminding him of ten-year-old Damian, who had attacked him with the intent to kill.

“At the press conference after Hawkmoth’s defeat, she announced she and her partner would be leaving Paris. Hawkmoth’s accomplice escaped and until she resurfaces, or we gather additional information, we have temporarily…Lost. Track. Of. Her.”

Jason came to stand beside Tim, he looked at Damian sadly, knowing that the information he had spent the last two days gathering was not going to be any more welcomed than Tim’s. “I went to the temple we sprang you from to try and get some answers for her identity. As I’m sure you know, Talia doesn’t know who she is, and her organization apparently doesn’t know either. The mask she wore during your wedding was placed on her before she was even picked up off the street in Paris. The single Guardian who saw her face would be able to pick her out of a line up, but nothing more. Turns out that their order has strict rules regarding identities. Only the Grand Guardian and the holder themselves can share identities, thanks to some kind of magical privacy setting. Ladybug, unfortunately, is both of those.”

Braced for the attack he was certain would come from his younger brother; Tim watched as Damian deflated instead. He looked defeated, sad, and resigned, just as he had when they returned a few weeks back from his wedding.

It was at that moment Tim swore he would do everything possible, use every resource they had, every favor they were owed, to discover the identity and location of Damian’s Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it the last chapter of the separation arch. Bet you can guess what that means for next chapter?!!?  
> Next month we are in Gotham!!!! Can you believe that January is already over, where does time fly?
> 
> So excited to enter the next arch of the story. I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy it as we'll see more dialogue and interaction between characters while still getting to see what's floating around in their heads.


	21. Being With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Damian completes the checklist by giving Tim an IOU and Alfred two family portraits. Unfortunately, he discovers its all for not as the information his brothers have collected is obsolete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our heroes will be together in this chapter and so you know what that probably means... If you prefer to skip that kind of stuff once you've seen enough, you can head on down to the end of the chapter notes to get the gist of what happened.

Damian’s eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep after hours upon hours of reviewing the footage Tim had finally relinquished. There were no clues within it as to how to find her, but it gave him a clearer picture of the kind of person she was.

Needless to say, he was even more enthralled by what he saw. She fought with skills that eclipsed even the League’s best trained assassins. It was no wonder that his mother wished for her to be his wife, his equal. In fact, he would be one of the first to admit that she was probably worthy of being described as superior.

Then there was the title he had bestowed on her, angel. From the limited news footage catching the aftermath of the attacks, it was obvious that she was truly worthy of the moniker. From her humane treatment of the victims after the attacks, it was obvious that empathy and forgiveness were instinctual. Even after Paris was destroyed and the death of many civilians laid at the feet of the akumas, her compassion was unparalleled to even some of the more seasoned Justice League members. The world did not deserve her…. He did not deserve her.

On the screen, a train came through a portal and was left hanging on top of Big Ben in London. How that incident alone did not reach international news was beyond him. There had to be some magic intervention that went beyond the scope of even the best magic wielders in the Justice League. Once they found her, he was sure that the Justice League would determine how she had kept the events in Paris from making international news, and undoubtedly try to capitalize her methods. 

Opening another video from the earlier years of his wife’s heroism, a strange sound and bright light drew his attention behind him. He spun around in his chair to find the source. A whirling aquamarine light opened to a rather non-descript room, it was remarkably similar to the portal that opened above Big Ben. It was too much of a coincidence, it had to be caused by one of the miraculous, which meant…

It was a few seconds before the figure of the woman who had been haunting his fantasies stepped through the portal into the Batcave. She took in her surroundings, glancing around the cave, looking like she half expected things to jump from the shadows.

She had yet to notice him, which he did not rectify. Instead, he watched her, the videos did not do justice to just how graceful she truly was suited-up. She moved as fluidly as a dancer en pointe, he was sure she only moved better when swinging from a wire. She searched the cave for something. While her body language reflected her failure to have yet found it, she still took time to observe the various tech, weapons, and vehicles she came upon.

For a reason unknown to him, he held his breath as she came upon the wall holding each of the Bats’ costumes. As if she knew which belonged to him, she walked right up to his Robin costume and took his cape in her hand. Taking the fabric between her gloved fingers she slid her hand down the cape, stretching it out to expose the bright yellow interior. He released the breath he had been holding, pleased that she had latched on to something that was his.

She finally turned her attention away from the wall as his cape slipped from her fingers and settled behind his armor. Her head was the last to turn as she walked in his direction, stopping only when her eyes settled upon him still glued to the chair.

“Demon.” She breathed; her voice as angelic as he remembered. He was pleased that he had captured the seductive qualities of her accent in his dreams.

“Angel,” he whispered, afraid that if he spoke louder she would disappear. “How did you get here?”

Despite the happiness of being reunited, he could not help the suspicion he felt at her sudden appearance.

“I honestly didn’t know if it would work. When I first arrived, I wasn’t so sure it had. But I thought maybe-” She continued to walk towards him. “-maybe, if I thought of where I wanted to be. Which was with you. That maybe the miraculous would take me there even if I didn’t know where you were.” She stopped when she was just out of reach. He was torn between jumping up and taking her in his arms and giving her the space that she had obviously left between them.

“But here I am-” She pointed a finger towards herself before she bit the side of her lip. Looking at him through hooded eyes, her voice reached his ears at something just above a whisper as she pointed to him and said, “-and here you are.”

“Why now?” Her eyes bore into his soul and he felt self-conscious as he realized that while she still wore the mask, he was nothing more than Damian now in front of her. Truth be told, he was perfectly okay with that. He no longer wished to be anyone else with her.

Her transformation washed away in front of him in a flash of red light. He was disappointed to find her still wearing a mask, but she stood before him again without magic separating them. She wore an intricate black lace nighty. Blocks of crimson fabric under the lace, likely her lingerie, prevented her from being exposed. A stiletto heel of a similar color ensured that the potentially innocent nature of the outfit was lost. Her hair which was usually tied in twin tails while transformed was now down, with loose curls at the ends.

She walked right up to him, but some of the confidence she usually held seemed stifled, as if self-conscious of the attire she wore before him. He hoped that it was caused by having never worn such an outfit in front of another. He never wanted any other man or woman to have the privilege of seeing his Angel as he did now.

Her intent unquestionable by her attire, his legs parted to accommodate her body between his own, as she closed the distance between them.

When her body finally made contact, she leaned down and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. Her gaze never once lost sight of his until she uttered, “I no longer have anything holding me back from being with you.” She closed her eyes and crashed her lips against his.

He was in ecstasy once again. He had almost forgotten just how good he felt in her presence. But, with her legs pressed against his, her mouth moved with his, her tongue danced with his, he wondered how he could ever forget.

They kissed as if finishing a reunion after a long separation, greedy for the kisses lost to time. Trying desperately to reform the mental map of their bodies from their night together. Their lips did not hesitate to navigate across the other’s mouth, face, and neck. Their movements were reminiscent of ones who had kissed a thousand lifetimes before, predicting and accommodating to the others wants and desires.

Momentarily, she stopped kissing him to look into his eyes. Emeralds were captured by sapphires and he was sure he was seeing into the depths of her soul from their shared gaze.

She shifted back and used her hands to guide his legs together. She placed her hands on the back of his chair and raised herself so that her crimson bra and the treasures it held, monopolized his view. Placing her weight onto her knees she straddled him before lowering herself onto his thighs. The heat radiating from her body warmed him and diminished the slight chill from the cave.

His thumbs rubbed her cheeks as his fingers grabbed for the back of her head. He pulled her closer to affirm she was truly there and not a hallucination. The action deepened the kiss and a small moan escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she finally let her weight settle on his lap.

She leaned her head close to his ear, her breath fanned across it before she whispered. “I need you.”

While he was happy to finally have her in his arms and have her words reflect his own truth, the position left much to be desired. He longed to have more physical contact with her, something not easily achieved in their current position. He moved his hands from her face to grab at her other cheeks before using all his core strength to lift them both from the chair. The only note that she was surprised by the action was a small squeak that escaped her before she wrapped her legs around his waist and resumed her work on his lips.

He spun them both around and took a few steps towards the desk in front of the large computer screen. While he wished to gracefully place her down, he rather forcefully dropped her onto the keyboard. Assertively pressing his body against hers, he began to attack her neck in a flurry of open-mouthed kisses. He wanted to worship her like the goddess that she was, but a month of pent-up sexual frustration only released in the shower or his dreams, made him insatiable.

He felt lost to a madness, not unlike one that comes from the pits. A voice, one that he knew was his own, begged him. It screamed of a desire for her, the need to fulfill her, please her, and ensure by the end she knew if she hadn’t already, he was hers. It begged him to give himself to her, body, heart, and soul. Doing so with a single demonstration, right here, right now. Like the madness from the pit, it was a voice he found hard to ignore and so in this moment he listened and obeyed.

She did not seem to mind, in fact, she seemed just as out of control of her behavior and as desperate as him. She offered him clear access to the various places his mouth sought. Continuously grinding into him, she elicited whines as he resisted stripping himself and taking her without further ado.

He chose instead to simply lower the straps of her dress to blow upon her exposed left shoulder. In response she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her dress slid down and exposed her crimson strapless bra. The sight made him hungrier causing him to pull away so that he could completely remove the offending garment and feast upon the sight of his wife unobstructed.

Desperately, he grabbed at the bodice of the lace nighty and pulled with all his strength, the garment ripped straight down the middle exposing the lingerie set underneath. She made no protest other than a loud gasp that was muffled by the sound of the tearing fabric. Once he let go and the garment was off, she bit her bottom lip and seductively smiled at him. Her own chest was rising and falling rapidly, reflecting her own quickening want.

In fact, she looked at him with her eyes traveling up and down his own garment, unspoken words conveyed with a single smirk. _Remove yours too_. With one hand he grabbed the edge of his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head, before tossing it into a random part of the cave. With two hands he removed his belt and jeans slightly stumbling when they briefly became caught in his shoes. But in no time at all, his entire outfit, minus his briefs, laid somewhere in the cave.

He pounced on her lips, an action she had not quite been ready for, causing her back to fall onto the table. It made it harder for her to press her hips against him as she lost her leverage with her legs. It did not bother him, as he intended to trail her body with his mouth and leave small reminders of his presence. It had been his one regret for there first night together, he was left with no physical reminders.

She seemed to be in ecstasy as he continued his descent from her neck to her bra. Her own hands traveled up from her hips along her side, circling her chest and ending with the back of her left hand resting on her neck as her right pressed against her cheek as she tilted her head. Her eyes closed and her mouth released a pleased sighs.

Fortunately, her bra clipped in the front, allowing him to make quick and effortless work of its removal. It joined her nighty as a pile of fabric that laid on the table below her.

Having not been one to gawk or even usually entertain seeing a woman in such a position, he was surprised at how much he found himself pausing to better appreciate it. He placed his fingers on her top lip and slowly dragged it down to her bottom, causing her lips to separate ever so slightly. She pressed her tongue out to greet his finger before it continued down to her chin. She tilted her head back to completely expose her neck as his finger continued. Her chest lifted off the table pushing her breasts up to meet his fingers. A moan escaped as his finger discovered the valley between them. His other hand joined the first to lightly caress her left breast, causing her to moan more soundly and arch further into his touch.

He took the rolling of her shoulders as positive affirmation and moved his mouth to continue giving her chest the attention it deserved.

His mouth went to replace his left hand, and he used his tongue to circle her nipple before lightly biting. The sound that escaped her was sinful, causing him to respond in kind, as a jolt was sent to his core. He switched the side his mouth gave attention to, receiving instead of a moan, a whine of desperation. The message behind the whine was communicated by the lifting of her hips.

He moved to continue his descent down her body, with a single target in mind, but her siren’s call prevented his further exploration. “Please…I want you,” she panted. “No, I need you.” She attempted to lift her hips and rub against him, but her movement was clumsy. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

He lifted his face, but she did not meet his gaze. Her eyes were set on the last article of clothing on him that separated the two of them. He lifted himself away from her and she followed him so that she was once again sitting.

As he removed his briefs, she did the same, leaving them both fully exposed to the lightly chilled air of the Batcave. She shivered slightly, so any hope of appreciating her naked form was gone as he used his body to provide the heat that she missed.

Impatiently, she shifted slightly from his grip, moving her hips to the edge of the table. Before he had time to process what she was doing, he felt a warmth embrace him slowly. He automatically responded by pushing forward to meet her and in a moment, he was completely sheathed. 

Her left arm was draped around his shoulders, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her right arm held up her weight as her legs were wrapped around his waist, with the tip of her red stilettoes lightly digging into his ass.

His own hands found comfort in gripping her hips as he began to thrust into her. The only sound in the cave was the echo of flesh meeting, their heavy breathing and pleasured moans. Her rear slammed into the keyboard with each thrust causing different files on the computer to open, changing the color of the cave surrounding them each time they moved.

To him it only looked as if the color of the halo surrounding her changed as their bodies collided again and again.

As their passion grew, her eyes that had been hooded as she looked at him, finally shut. The moaning that he drew from her mouth, while soft grew louder and louder, signaling her impending orgasm. 

With no further warning, she let out a heavenly scream while her head was thrown backwards. Her spine arched so that her body was joined completely to his. The contraction of her walls and the knowledge of his success drove him to his own precipice, and he collapsed on her once finished.

He opened his eyes slowly looking forward to seeing her glistening body below him. Only to find his upper body hunched over the keyboard and his butt still firmly planted on the computer chair. No Ladybug below, behind, or beside him, only present on the computer screen above him.

The disappointment was resounding. It had only been another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry. NO! Did you honestly think that they were going to get back together like that? Don't worry I promise Mari will be in Gotham next chapter.
> 
> Did you catch in the chapter the mistakes that should have clued you in that it was a dream? Like her coming in her Ladybug costume through the portal?? I didn't want to be mean to y'all, but I want to try another smut scene soon so dream it was.


	22. Film Noir in Technicolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:
> 
> Damian had a dream of Ladybug. He is very sad when he wakes up.

The flight from Paris had been...well a flight. Marinette attempted to distract herself by using the time finalizing the designs of Luka’s pieces for his album release, while Adrien slept beside her. But it was close to impossible to be distracted as she resisted the urge to kick the seat in front of her, as Lila prattled on about her boyfriend Damian Wayne. Lila’s adoring fans loudly oohed and aahed with each story. Marinette settled for aggressively poking the inflight entertainment screen while playing a game of tic-tac-toe, only slightly interrupting the fantasies, and earning underhanded glares from the Italian.

Either Lila was finally telling the truth, the poor boy, or she was foolish choosing a son of the man who’d sponsored their trip to lie about. If the latter was true, at the very least she would finally be caught lying, hopefully not to the embarrassment or detriment of the class.

The few surrounding Lila had lapped up her story and seemed excited at the various things her Damiboo had promised with her return to the city. A city that Lila had claimed, when Marinette had announced participating in the contest, she would never step foot in. Claiming people who chose to domicile or even visit were ‘cracked.’ Funny how such smart individuals had such short-term memories.

The frustration had developed into a headache that Marinette was currently nursing. The medicine for such an ailment, a coffee spiked with an energy drink.

Unfortunately, Lila’s stories about the city continued, sounding like a recitation of the first internet search result on the city, as they waited for their transportation to the hotel.

Adrien was still mostly asleep, as he leaned up against Marinette. Luka and Chloe were sharing a pair of earbuds probably listening to his album and Kagami was busy checking in with her mother on the phone.

The airport was definitely one of a kind. The buildings were mostly non-descript, built out of concrete with large evenly spaced windows only two stories high. On top of the main building was a wire sign with the words Gotham Airport lit by spotlights. The very few planes on the ground all had stairs leading to the doors instead of the more modern gangways coming from the terminals. The whole scene looked plucked out of a classic film noir but in Technicolor, including the light fog lifting from the road. The only modern aspect was the taxis and cars lining the street before them.

The airport did not give visitors the impression that the city warranted anything other than the reputation it was famous for. Perhaps if the class had arrived in the day instead of the evening, they would have had a more favorable impression of their home for the next month.

But Marinette wasn’t sure that would have helped _her_ reading of the city. Since becoming Grand Guardian she had not visited many places to compare, but she was certain she had never felt so much destructive and chaotic energy coursing through such a large area. It left her feeling on edge and vibrating in anticipation for something, despite the fatigue from the over eight-hour flight. It was not helped by Tikki’s own vibrations felt through her scarf where the small goddess was taking residence to fight against the naturally colder weather of New Jersey.

She wished that she could consult with Plagg or at the very least Adrien, but the class was far too huddled together for her to risk it.

A large passenger bus suddenly approached the waiting area, the class held their breath hoping to be saved from the discomfort of the airport and driven to the relative safety of their hotel. Collective groans followed the bus as it passed the French students and pulled out in front of a class Marinette had noted was speaking Russian earlier. The class returned to their previous musings, distracting themselves again as they waited for the next bus.

Two large stretch limos unexpectedly pulled in front of the class causing confusion. A younger man probably around twenty-five, exited the driver’s seat of the first limo and walked towards the huddled French students. “Ms. Lila Rossi?”

“Here!” Lila pushed past Alya and Rose to be seen by the young man, waving her hand in his direction.

“Ah Ms. Rossi, someone who would like to remain anonymous has provided your class with two limos to escort you to your hotel.” He winked at her before stepping to take her luggage.

The girls surrounding her cooed and squealed as they excitedly jumped around.

Marinette could not believe it; Lila apparently wasn’t lying about her relationship for once. All the signs had pointed to a fib, especially with her behavior towards Adrien. But alas, Wayne was probably just another pawn in her grand scheme to become rich and famous.

“My Damiboo is just so sweet. I can’t believe he did this for all of us. I will have to be sure to really thank him tonight if you know what I mean.” Lila winked at the girls surrounding her before making quick eye contact with Marinette. Marinette felt bile rise in her throat, the images that unfortunately flashed in her mind were not something she wanted to picture, ever.

During her time as Kaid she had interacted with several wealthy men and she could say that most weren’t like Adrien and Chloe. Perhaps they were more like Chloe before she changed. If this Damian Wayne seriously went for someone like Lila, he probably _deserved_ someone like Lila.

Marinette slapped herself lightly at that thought, earning a concerned glance from Adrien. She ignored it. No, no one deserved Lila.

Luck apparently was not on Marinette’s side in Gotham. She had attempted to get in the second limo sans Lila with the rest of her friends but was ushered by the driver into the first. She was therefore subjected to the whole limo gushing about the elusive Damian and just how Lila was going to thank him for his kindness.

While no longer a virgin, Marinette could never imagine being so open with others as Lila was in that limo. Her description of the favors she planned for her Damiboo put a blush to Marinette’s cheeks and occasional bile as well.

Fortunately, the cityscape that was Gotham occupied most of her thoughts during the drive. A much needed reprieve from Lila and her cohort. The neo-gothic nature was magnificent, reminiscent of some of the architecture found in Paris. Several of the gargoyles seemed almost posed for attack, breeding the dark and ominous ambiance. Beautifully mixed with the neo-gothic, dare say almost seamlessly, were art deco styled buildings reflecting the wealth of the city, or rather the prior wealth. They added a feeling of being suspended in time, straddling between the past and the present. While neo-gothic and art deco dominated the skyline, the ostentatious styles were muted by buildings in neo-classical and what American’s coined federalist styles. The city should have looked like it was lost in an attempt to find an identity, but it blended perfectly, almost as if every building was built to complement its neighbor. Unfortunately, too much of the city looked neglected and in need of restoration, but it didn’t stop one from appreciating what it had looked like at one time.

The city inspired several designs and Marinette could barely contain the itch to sketch, but she had learned during the second year of Lila’s reign to refrain from designing in her presence. Lila stole and then went to submit one of Marinette’s designs. It was not one of her best, winning only third in the contest, but it had taught her to be all the more wary of Lila and her intensions. She could not have Lila recognizing or even stealing a Kaid design. She didn’t want to risk being ousted yet, nor Lila to try and claim Kaid stole her designs or even that she helped.

Nope, better to sketch on her own free of Lila time. 

Without a medium for her designs, Marinette could only be distracted by the architecture for so long before forced to listen to Alya allude several times to Lila being responsible for the contest win. All thanks to her Damian. Lila was playing the story so well that even Marinette had to wonder if there wasn’t some truth to a possible intervention.

Why were people so willing to believe Marinette was incapable and undeserving of her achievements?

In her early years as Ladybug, people would dismiss Marinette as a possible candidate based on her clumsiness. While it helped keep her alter ego’s identity safe, it hurt that people couldn’t see any positive attribute from Ladybug in her, other than her similar appearance.

Of course, Adrien had called Marinette their Everyday Ladybug before he knew her identity, but that title was quickly dropped when Lila returned from ‘Achu.’ Lila took pleasure in destroying the nickname by pointing out all the ways that Marinette could not possibly be Ladybug. It was her friendship with Adrien that thankfully kept her from going down a dark and irreversible path. Adrien had led her to the understanding that Ladybug was not separate from Marinette, just an extension. In the end it was the magic and Marinette’s own efforts that prevented people from seeing it.

Fortunately, as much as Lila attempted to destroy Marinette by toppling the metaphorical beams that lifted her confidence, she unknowingly added some as well. As the topic in the limo moved from Lila’s sexual escapades, to her assist in winning the contest, the conversation finally settled on the conference’s gala.

“Of course, Damiboo made sure that Kaid designed me an original for the gala.” Lila bragged.

“How are you so lucky to know all these people, Lila? The designer Kaid no less!” Mylene gushed.

“Well, it was Damian who introduced us, something about having to make sure I had the best of everything.” She took note of the focus on her, trying to hit home, “His brothers alluded to something along the lines of me needing a wardrobe fitting of a future Wayne.

Marinette scrunched her nose, wondering the truth of Lila’s statement. She had been contacted by a representative of the Waynes asking for a consultation. She had been too overwhelmed with Luka’s stage outfits to consider adding any additional commissions but had offered to reach out while in Gotham. She would definitely be reconsidering knowing that it might be for Lila.

That would be a hard, NO.

The rest of the occupants squealed in delight at the hinted proposal.

“Luka asked Kaid to make Juleka a dress for the gala too.” Rose said excitedly. “I can confirm that it is beyond gorgeous, so much so I would never take it off if it was mine.”

Juleka blushed, despite dating for more than four years it was still nice to see Rose able to bring color to Juleka’s cheeks. Lila clearly did not appreciate the attention being taken away or the fact that Juleka would have a real Kaid design. What Lila hoped to pass off as an Kaid original, Marinette could only guess.

“I can’t wait for Damian to pull off my dress of course. Not that there is much dress to take off either way. He likes to run his hand along my back, so he requested it to be bare. I will have to try extra hard to prevent his hand from traveling further during the gala.” Lila tried to give a seductive look to the girls in the car.

Marinette could not understand why the group was so enraptured by Lila’s tales of sex, after all most of them were no strangers to the act, herself now included. She had no interest in sharing her tales or hearing other’s. And how was it that she was talking about what Damian liked to do with her when a week ago she had said she hadn’t seen him in years? Must have been someone else.

The limo finally pulled in front of the Gotham Hotel. Marinette threw open the door before the driver even had a chance to exit and do it himself. “Oh thank god.” She said to no one.

The air outside of the limo smelled like despair and yet it was sweeter than what was in the limo.

The hotel was on the corner of one of the main streets in downtown Gotham. Done in an art deco style, the building was at least twenty stories high. The sides were more mundane to make up for the intricate design of the hotel entrance on the corner. The lobby was three stories high and sat well in front of the rest of the hotel. Above the doors were two large imposing stone sculptures. The first was of Themis, the other of her daughter, Dike, representatives of divine and mortal justice respectively. Both held their brass scales out towards the city, but their eyes looked down at those who would enter the hotel. They looked to say that all who entered would be judged by all laws. Their swords were pointed just in front of the double doors leading into the hotel, a threat or perhaps a promise. All in all, the sculptures were interesting choices for a hotel and not a courthouse. 

While the building was perfectly lit, further down the road in either direction, dark shadows hugged the sidewalks and alleyways. People scurried by, looking suspicious among the light fog hugging the ground. All that was missing from the film noir vibe was the sudden sound of a tommy in the distance.

Speaking too soon, the group froze to the sound of gunfire some blocks away. Quickly snapping out of their trance the students rushed into the building, missing the spectacle above. All except for Marinette and Alya. Both turned their attention to the skyline, use to the sight that usually accompanied such turmoil. Alya out of habit and Marinette out of longing. They were just in time to see a masked man swing across the street in the direction of the gunfire.

Marinette and Alya turned to each other and smiled, despite the darkness that enclosed the city, they were at least in good company.

Marinette felt a tug at her arm and saw Adrien also looking to the sky for the masked vigilantes. He pulled her softly into the hotel lobby away from the disruption outside.

The chaos outside was quickly forgotten by the opulence of the modern lobby space. The jetlagged students looked out of place among the luxuries and Marinette once again felt the urge for her sketch book.

M. Delacroix approached the class from the front desk. “I need you to partner up please for room assignment. Unfortunately, we are still required to adhere to the archaic girls with girls and boys with boys. So, if you would not mind when you find your mate, please come to me for your room keys.” He turned away and looked exhausted from watching twenty-six young adults already.

The lobby exploded in chaos as friend claimed one another. Marinette gave Adrien sad puppy eyes as she turned from him, after watching Luka claim him. Kagami, Chloe, and Marinette moved closer together, it was obvious that the threesome would be forced to split, leaving one person odd man out. Fortunately, Alix noted the dilemma and made her way over from Kim and Max.

Bad luck struck again, as Marinette was suddenly pulled by her arm by none other than Lila. “Mari, we simply must room together.”

“I’m sorry? WHAT?” Marinette blinked once, twice, three times, but was still unable to comprehend what Lila had said.

“I said we should room together, silly.” Lila lightly pawed at Marinette’s arm. “We’ve been in class so long and yet we barely know each other.” She cooed, causing the bile that had been kept at bay in Marinette’s throat all evening to finally make its way into her mouth.

She turned towards Adrien her eyes bulging as she mouthed. ‘What the fuck.’

“Oh girl that is just so sweet. What a great idea Lila.” Alya fussed, causing Marinette to look at her as if she suddenly sprouted devil horns. Sure they hadn’t really talked in years, but surely Alya knew that Marinette did not like Lila. “I’ll room with you Alix.”

Sharing in Marinette’s bewilderment, Alix mouthed, ‘what the hell?’ Marinette shrugged her shoulders, eyeing her in a way she hoped expressed. ‘I don’t know. You’re the fucking rabbit.’

Alix sheepishly looked away…message received.

Caught between the devil and the deep blue sea, Marinette felt cornered into accepting Lila’s offer. “Sure Lila.” She said through a clinched jaw.

The next three weeks were going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised we made it to Gotham!!!!!
> 
> Just a small note. I looked and looked and looked but could not find a consensus of the age separation of the Bats. So, I decided that I would make it work for my story. Plus I didn't want Dick to be so much older than Damian. I know that they are closer in age than is probably anywhere close to canon but oh well.  
> Damian, Mari, Adrien are 18  
> Jon is 17  
> Tim - 21  
> Jason - 24  
> Dick - 28  
> Bruce -43  
> Alfred -Perfectly aged.  
> Little Mar'i - 5
> 
> 500 kudos are surreal and they continue to be appreciated. I love reading your comments, I laughed as everyone tore apart the ways the last chapter was obviously a dream.
> 
> I just finished writing chapter 53, which is about half way. I'm excited how the story is progressing and can't wait to share.
> 
> -Joebobbio


	23. Familiar Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Marinette and her class arrive in Gotham. While enjoying the sights that the city has to offer Marinette must listen to Lila drone on about her wonderful boyfriend Damian Wayne. Bringing her even more joy, Lila then asks to room with her for the next three weeks. Marinette is just thrilled with the prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two chapters together for this one (a last minute decision). They cover a similar topic so it shouldn't be a problem, but if it seems a little disjointed that's why.

As soon as the plane started to descend, Plagg felt a familiar aura smothering the city. It screamed destruction, propagated chaos and assured bad luck, all the things Plagg exuded. 

The kwamis were not sure how or when they came into existence. The only thing they could agree upon was their genesis was quick, essentially exploding into existence. Suddenly on this plane of existence things were created and destroyed, time moved, feelings were felt, protection given, so on and so forth. Of course, the kwamis disagreed as to which came first, the kwami or their concept, perhaps even coming to exist concurrently. Regardless, in those early moments of this world, kwamis began to pop up all around in different times and places, Tikki and Plagg being the first and simultaneously.

Due to the nature of their sudden appearance, the area surrounding their birthplace was heavily infused with their essence. This meant the living things that came to settle in the area were blessed and, in some cases cursed by the magical residue of the kwami. For example, those who settled in Tikki’s birthplace were blessed by good luck, creative tendencies, and good health. Those who settled in Plagg’s were cursed with misfortune and chaos.

The site of Tikki’s origin became known as Eden, Plagg’s was apparently called Gotham.

“Do you think we’ll meet some of the Gotham heroes?” Nino asked excitedly to the entire limo.

“They’re vigilantes.” Chloe huffed and rolled her eyes.

“What’s the difference?” Nino ignored her attitude. 

“Vigilantes are usually mere mortals, who take the law into their own hands. Superheroes have powers and usually fight supervillains.” Adrien added to the conversation.

“Aren’t all superheroes technically vigilantes then?” Adrien carefully considered the question.

“I guess, but take Ladybug and Chat Noir, they’re heroes because they worked with the permission of the Parisian government. Then you have groups like the Justice League who work with the authorization of national governments, so neither group is really vigilantes.”

“Batman and his partners, while they work alongside the Gotham police, they don’t technically work with or for them, making them solely vigilantes. At least when they are operating in Gotham, you might use the term hero for his work with the Justice League of America. Likewise, Ladybug and Chat Noir were heroes when acting against Hawkmoth, but became vigilantes when they stopped ordinary crime.” Max finished by pushing his glasses up his nose as he turned off his tablet.

“I hope that we can see Batman at some point. I heard he has a scowl that would put our dear Kagami’s to shame.” Luka wrapped his arm around Kagami’s shoulder as she demonstrated her ice glare, as a large number in the limo snickered.

“Yea, I heard he is a real stickler for no nonsense, even more so than Ladybug.” A boy Plagg had never bothered to learn the name of interjected.

Plagg understood why this Batman character would be known for his stoic persona. Plagg’s essence left unbalanced, would undoubtedly attract criminals and supervillains alike. Those already on the edge would feed off the chaos, encouraging it to spread further through the city. Gotham would not be the kind of place to leave a smile on someone’s face. As for those who would seek to do good in Gotham to counter the chaos and crime within, they would unfortunately know a fair amount of misfortune.

“Let’s hope they never meet, it would suck if Ladybug became any more serious.” Adrien said dejectedly before swapping to a smile as Luka punched his shoulder.

The limo pulled up to the hotel and the class got out. Plagg shifted to the top of Adrien’s pocket to take a deep breath of the fresh air. They were closer to the center of Gotham, his essence was more concentrated. He couldn’t help vibrating to match the energy coming from the city.

He wasn’t sure but the energy felt newer. Almost as if something was inviting outside entities into the city, encouraging the disorder and furthering the imbalance. While these Gotham vigilantes were trying to help, inevitably they were powerless to stop it. They might be able to fight the tide, but they would never be able to turn it.

Gotham needed something, it needed Pigtails and….

Unexpectedly, gunshots were heard a block away from the hotel. He felt it then, what had been missing since he was released from his miraculous when Hawkmoth had first appeared in Paris, his Kaiduan.

It all made sense. Fate had chosen to separate them at birth not by accident but by design. Ladybug would be required to purify the creations of that stupid Moth Man. But fate needed something to bring creation to Gotham to help with the balance. So his Kaiduan was separated and destined to be here waiting, knowing creation would be drawn, fated to work together. Gotham needed to be balanced, even Plagg knew this; his essence was growing instead of remaining fixed. If it wasn’t already bleeding into the surrounding areas, it would be soon and dangerously so.

The only ones that would be able to restore it would be the Kaiduan of Creation and the Kaiduan of Destruction.

It was time to return to his Kitten.

* * *

Much to Robin’s chagrin, the month long W.E. Business and Leadership Conference was upon them. He could not understand his father’s insistence on holding the damn thing in Gotham of all places. The city was always bustling with crime, made worse when over a hundred high school students descended upon it. Not only did they bring their own brand of stupidity with their first taste of freedom, but also the many Rogues of Gotham. Each hoping to use the unsuspecting tourists as pawns in one of their ill-fated schemes in hopes of unleashing the most chaos in the city.

The month meant babysitting duty most nights instead of out fighting crime. It was made worse this year by Damian’s forced participation in the conference itself.

Fortunately, Jon, despite being a year behind in school, had been able to register for the business course a year ahead. Meaning he would also be attending the conference and would be staying at the manor starting Monday to help with patrols.

But it really didn’t do much in pleasing Robin’s current level of anger, as many of the schools had decided to arrive a full day early to combat jetlag. Which meant instead of responding to the current robbery on 8th street with Batman, he was babysitting the Gotham Hotel with Red Hood.

Across from the Gotham Hotel on the roof of an investment building, the pair had the best vantage point. All streets leading to the hotel and specifically the lobby could be seen. The only tactical disadvantage was the inability to monitor the back entrance of the hotel. Fortunately, Nightwing’s and Starfire’s patrol route passed frequently, and Red Robin had installed cameras nearby to allow Oracle to keep it monitored. 

For the past hour since the first school arrived, the two had taken turns grappling back and forth along the hotel looking for unusual activity. Aside from some typical teenage behavior noticeable from the hall windows, the area was unusually quiet.

Two limos pulled to the front of the hotel, Hood motioned to take a closer look before using his grappling hook to lower down onto one of the ledges several floors below. Robin followed suit and landed on a ledge on the other side of the building to get a different vantage of the two limos. The door of the first limo opened and a group comprised of mostly high school boys stepped out.

“Tt,” Robin found it rather pretentious for a class to arrive by limos but W.E. had approved of the schools request to celebrate their students’ arrival to the city.

The second limo’s door opened, and a group of rowdy girls moved towards the entrance of the hotel.

“Looks like there’s going to be a lot of cute girls at the conference.” Hood’s smugness came through the comms.

“Tt. Why would it be of consequence to me the attractiveness of the girls attending?” From their vantage point it was impossible to note anything about the girls, other than hair color and height in relation to each other.

“Even though you can’t taste the goods, doesn’t mean you can’t browse.” Hood placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder having moved to his position. “Dating wouldn’t be the worst thing you could do.”

Robin slapped Hood’s hand from his shoulder, taking a large step away from him to create distance to prevent him from doing worse. “Don’t be so crass Hood. Women are not objects. I do not need to as you say, ‘sample.’ I am already bound and leading on another would be improper. Not to mention the chances of me liking anyone to even consider dating is as likely as you being able to keep it in your pants for longer than a week.”

“And here I was thinking we were getting along better.”

As Hood laughed, a gunshot in an alley brought their attention back to the hotel. The group of girls had stopped, looking around for the direction of the shots before they all but sprinted into the lobby. All but two, who were looking up at the skyline expectantly.

Hood immediately took off in the direction of the gunshots as guided by Oracle. Perceiving that the two girls were not in any immediate danger, Robin shot his grappling hook at the building across the street and swung away to follow Hood.

Robin landed quietly beside Hood as he stood on a roof looking down into the alleyway. His hands were hovering over his guns, ready to engage, but delaying action to observe the scene before him. Ten men scattered among the alley were engaged in a gun fight. Large crates and dumpsters served as temporary cover from the bullets. As they failed to hit their marks and confined to the alleyway Hood and Robin had time to analyze the situation to determine the best approach.

Several of Galante’s and Inzerillo’s men were easily recognizable. Hood relayed a quick plan over the comms, before he gave Robin the signal to drop into the alley behind three wooden crates. A second signal sent Robin crouching to the floor, Hood drew his guns, aiming at the two closest goons as he took off sprinting. Using Robin’s back to launch himself into the air above the men, he showered rubber bullets down upon two hitting them square in the chest, temporarily taking them out of the fight as they tried to regain their breathe and bearings.

Robin stood quickly to engage his first opponent whose gun was raised to fire. He swung his katana hitting the barrel before it discharged into the closest wall. Robin prepared to strike with the hilt of his weapon at the nape of his neck, instead he came down on the shoulder as he was pistol whipped to the back of his head by a second goon.

The young vigilante spun to engage the second man but found a third beside him taking aim at his head. The gun fired but the bullet was deflected by his swift movement with the blade. However, his grip was weak from the blow to his head causing the sword to fumble out of his hand and careen to the other side of the alley. The loud embarrassing clang of the weapon landing caused a spike in Robin’s anger. He looked back and growled at the man who fired the gun. 

Twisting the man’s wrist, Robin was able to disarm him before kicking the man in the gut. Before finishing his attack, one of Inzerillo’s men jumped on his back and attempted a choke hold around his neck. Fortunately, Robin raised his hands just in time to catch the man’s arms before they were able to lock. He crouched while lowering his torso, using his own momentum to launch the man over his shoulder and into a large wooden crate. In one swift movement he unsheathed one of his knives and pinned his attacker to the crate below by his jacket.

Robin removed two batarangs, launching the first at the closest goon. He was disarmed before charging Robin. He stuck his leg out as the thug ran past causing him to crash into a pile of trash and empty glass bottles.

Robin then launched the second batarang at the man who had hit him across the head. It missed. “Tt.”

“Best you got?” The man taunted as he removed a knife from his shoe.

A large mass suddenly flew past Robin’s left shoulder, knocking into the goon and sending him crumbling into the ground. "Special delivery!” Hood shouted after hurling one of his own assailants.

Robin looked around to find a good half of the goons immobilized. Hood was engaged in hand to hand with two, but not currently requiring Robin’s assistance. Police sirens broke the silence in the alleyway signaling the imminent arrival of law enforcement. Hood and Robin worked quickly to try and take out the remaining men.

As the last two men tried to flee the blue and white lights of the GCPD lit the small alleyway. Officers Martinez and Graham stepped out of their cruiser to chase after the two fleeing men.

Taking the obvious leader of Galante’s men, Hood pushed him up against a crate to interrogate. “What was the shooting about?” The barrel of Hood’s gun pushed against his temple; the rubber bullets a promise of pain over death.

“I don’t know nothing. I was told to take Inzerillo’s men and that’s what I did.”

“Why take down Inzerillo’s men?” Robin asked knowing the interview was pointless, these men were pawns with limited knowledge.

“Why not?” The goon laughed before he spat at Red Hood.

A knock across his skull by Hood’s gun responded in kind, knocking the man out. Hood then turned on his heel to face the closest of Inzerillo’s men. “Why attack Galante?”

The man merely blinked his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. His head swayed down before returning upright to attempt to look at the Bats. His eyes were glazed over, a sign of a possible concussion. Robin huffed as he moved away from the man, grateful for the action but frustrated from the lack of answers.

“What’d you catch?” Officer Martinez slinked close to Hood after placing one of the escaping assailants in her cruiser. 

“Turf war as far as we can tell. If you learn anything more, you know how to contact us.” Robin growled before taking out his grappling gun and launched himself up to the closest rooftop.

Hood only shrugged his shoulder at the officers before taking out his own hook and following Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Lila and Marinette's dynamic from last chapter.
> 
> This story is about 4 years after the current canon. While a lot of the canon you won't find in this story as it works against my Kaiduan idea among other things, most of Lila's canon still exist. Four years later she has improved her technique creating grander scenarios to assist in her lie. Instead of buying a simple fox necklace, she now rents limos 'anonymously,' among some other things that we will see later.
> 
> As far as how Lila is with Marinette. Everyone is aware that the pair does not get along but after the first year it became a more choosing not to engage each other. In my AU Lila first started by trying to engage Marinette out in the open much like some of the other fanfic writers have had her do. Like trying to get her parents to act against her, convincing her friends of Marinette bullying etc. But, Marinette is Ladybug she wouldn't just put up with it, making Lila have to work to maintain her lies. At a certain point it just became not worth it for Lila to actively pursue destroying Marinette. Does she still take swings, absolutely, but she doesn't try to frame her or steal things anymore, it always led to more lies to save her but not nail Marinette like she wanted. 
> 
> On Marinette's end she always tried to prove Lila was lying, but Lila would also just lie again and turn it around on Marinette. At a certain point it just became easier for Marinette to sort of take the high road as Adrien suggested. Not completely rolling over and taking what Lila gave her, but point out the fallacies when she saw them without actively trying to prove she was lying. 
> 
> In the end this created a dynamic where they exist around each other, they still hate each other but find working against the other wasn't worth it.   
> Which is why Marinette is confused as to why Lila wants to room with her. But Marinette knows that actively pushing back against Lila can often make things worse. She could have pushed to not room with Lila and then be put in a situation that was worse for her in the long run, or she can keep her enemy close. Don't worry her stuff is protected by a suitcase that is as clever as her diary box and the miraculous box is on her at all times. 
> 
> Will she want to kill Lila, probably. Will Lila be my character death. No.


	24. Stuck in Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Plagg realizes he is back where he began. His birthplace now overwhelmed by his chaotic essence welcomes him with open arms. The added twist of his Kaiduan being present in the city.   
> Meanwhile, Robin is on babysitting duty with Red Hood which they are temporarily relieved of to stop a turf war.

Marinette stared at a black dot on the ceiling; her eyes fluttered as her mind refused to pick either a state of rest or wake. The annoying ever-present noise of the sound machine Lila insisted to sleep with, droned on. Apparently broken the machine inconsistently squeaked, causing Marinette to stir just as she was on the precipice of slumber.

Planning to go to bed early to assist with the jetlag from the transatlantic flight, she was prevented by the meticulous beauty regime of Lila. For an eighteen-year-old the many stages, serums, mask, and silly ineffective exercises, took two whole hours to reach completion. The process rivaled that of an older woman looking to capture her youth. Extreme for one who was supposed to be in her prime, leaving Marinette to question if Lila also lied about her age. 

Two hours behind her planned departure into dreamland and stuck in purgatory, Lila then insisted on turning on the garish machine. All the while, placing on a sleep mask and lying perfectly in the center of the bed, not moving for the rest of the evening, a perfect picture of repose. Except of course, when Marinette attempted to shine any form of light, in which Lila would sit straight up and hissing like Nosferatu. Forcing Marinette to turn off the light and banish any hope of passing the long night with at least designing as a distraction.

Elvis Presley broke the monotonous noise of the room with his sensual ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love.’ Lila sprung from her bed, looking like a kid waking on Christmas morning before turning the sound machine off and answering her call.

“Damiboo!” Marinette couldn’t understand the words on the other side of the line, but the voice sounded equally excited. “Of course, they were a lovely surprise. So many of my classmates had never been in one before. They were so excited. I can’t thank you enough.”

Shocked at the sincere expression she could read off Lila, Marinette took her pillow and pushed it into the side of her head, hoping it brought silence. The dreadful sound machine was a better accompaniment than the ‘bring up my stomach contents’ fluff happening on the phone. Of all the things Lila would tell the truth about, dating Damian Wayne was not one Marinette would have bet on. Actually, that’s not true, she would have placed all her money on it being a lie.

Lila moved to the bathroom to continue the conversation in private and Marinette shut her eyes hoping to get a little sleep before the day started.

* * *

Brushes tapping loudly on a desk brought Marinette back into the realm of the living. Opening her eyes, she noted that sun light was flooding the room from the open blinds leading to their unimpressive balcony. Lila sat at the room’s desk performing an equally tedious morning routine, surprisingly not cowering from the light.

Marinette knew she would not be getting any more sleep and opted to get ready. Choosing to remove herself from the room in order to find a spot nearby to sketch some of the ideas that had been plaguing her through the evening.

Taking a quick shower, she then put on a simple yet stylish outfit, brushed her teeth and hair, and finished prepping with her own beauty prep of simple mascara and lip gloss.

A trunk style suitcase of her own design sat at the foot of her bed. Inside were the items she feared being stolen in the crime capital of America. Guarded by an intricate lock and key mechanism, with the right combo she was able to lift the lid. Her purse sat to the far side nestled in an open corner that held a small plush that Tikki used as a lounge and bed. Marinette signaled to the small goddess to sneak into the purse as she grabbed her sketchbook before closing and relocking the suitcase. Protecting its contents not only from Gotham but her even bigger concern, Lila.

Her rush out the door was hindered by a knock answered by her roommate. Alya stood in the threshold looking too bright and chipper for so early in the morning. “Hey girl, what’s the plan for the day?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Alya, Marinette and I were hoping to get to spend some one-on-one time today. Isn’t that right Mari?” Lila turned back to Marinette her eyes daring her to disagree with the statement.

Of course, had Marinette disagreed she would be the bad guy unwilling to move forward with Lila. But, if she agreed she would be forced to spend the day with, Lila.

Ugg, choices!

Marinette took a deep breath preparing to lie. “I hope you don’t mind Alya, I’d hate to keep your best friend from you if you’d prefer to hang out. Perhaps we could all go together?” She could always ditch them later and Alya would temporarily act as a buffer from whatever Lila had planned. 

“Oh no Marinette, I’m glad you and Lila are moving forward! And it would be best if you did it alone.” It had been some time since Marinette had been on the receiving end of Alya’s scheming face. The one she’d seen frequently back when Alya was attempting to help Marinette woo and confess to Adrien.

“I’m sure we won’t be too long, I have a meeting with my Damiboo for lunch, but I’ll be free after it.” Lila winked. 

“Do you think I could tag along to get an interview with him?” Alya looked hopeful and Lila softly smiled in reply.

“I promise you an interview, but I would like to see my boyfriend that I haven’t seen for a while…by myself. I know you can appreciate the reason.” Lila passed off in the sickly sweet voice dripping in insincerity.

“Oh shit, of course girl I wasn’t thinking.” Alya waved her off, “I’ll leave you two to it and catch you later.” Turing to Marinette she added. “Perhaps we can hang out during lunch and catch up instead?”

Marinette wanted to tell her no, not in the mood or position to mend a broken friendship. But it was going to be a long month in Gotham if she completely decimated what remained. “I’ll find you when I get back.”

Alya smile brightened and rushed off back to her room.

Lila turned back towards Marinette her own smirk plastered on her face. She pushed past Marinette and grabbed her purse from her bed. “Ready to go?” Marinette glared in response, she had hoped the handout was only a ploy to avoid Alya.

Marinette stormed out the room and down the hall not looking back as she headed towards the elevator. “I’m going to need coffee for this shit!” She missed the gleeful smile on Lila as she slowly followed.

* * *

Marinette had landed at one of the coffee shops close to the hotel, asking for a triple espresso. Cup in hand she sweetly talked to the coffee, begging it to offer temporary solace the rest of the day promised to deny. She could barely hear Tikki’s small giggles at her antics.

A small seating area outside the café offered a perfect spot to watch the people of Gotham as they went about their business. Surprisingly, Marinette was enjoying her coffee and people watching as Lila mostly ignored her.

Here sat Lila primed for attack, a position she never failed to take advantage of, but the most she had done was take a single selfie with Marinette clearly in the background.

A small child two buildings away drew Marinette’s attention, barely noticeable and perhaps only because she was used to performing similar behavior, the small girl seemed to be looking out for something. A gesture, that she was confident to be some sort of signal, was given before she turned to walk and match the pace of a well-off man. They walked past Marinette and Lila before a hand quickly entered the man’s pocket drawing out his wallet. Another child, slightly older, came from the opposite direction and took the wallet from the small girl’s hand.

Marinette stood to intercept the older child, stopping him with a firm grip to his shoulder. He looked panicked as his eyes met hers. As nicely as possible she grabbed the wallet from his hand and chased after the man and the little girl.

“Excuse me monsieur, you dropped your wallet.” The man turned to her, shocked someone in Gotham was willing to return a lost item.

“Thank you very much.” He opened the wallet and appeared even more shocked to find everything in its place. “Really, thank you, miss.”

“No problem, monsieur.” She waved the man off before turning to the girl. “Come with me please.” Marinette could read the fight or flight response and quickly added. “You have nothing to worry about.”

The girl hesitated but followed Marinette to where her partner in crime stood frozen. She gestured for both to follow as she entered the café. They looked at each other hoping to find an answer for what to do. Marinette wasn’t sure if they found an answer, but after a slight hesitation, they followed her in.

Marinette lightly placed her hands on each of their shoulder, guiding them up to the counter. “Order what you like.”

Choosing a sandwich and drink each, Marinette tacked on two chips, two water bottles and four pastries to the order before paying.

The bag holding their order was handed to Kelvin, their names and circumstances learned during their small wait. She smiled warmly to him before giving him a loving hug. He froze before melting into the affection and Marinette wished she could do more. She turned to do the same to Kaelyn who gripped her shirt tightly before pulling away.

Kaelyn and Kelvin turned to leave, but Marinette called them back. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a hundred dollars’ worth of various bills. She discreetly placed the money in Kelvin’s hand. “I’m not completely familiar with Gotham, but I’ve read enough. Take this and don’t let anyone know that you have it.”

“Miss Marinette we could never take from you.” Kaelyn looked offended at the idea.

“Better me than someone not expecting it.” Both children looked away guiltily. Marinette felt horrible for their interpretation of her words. “I don’t blame you; we are all sometimes victims of our circumstances… just doing what we can to survive. I just wish I could do more.”

“You’ve already done more than most.” Kelvin stated nonchalantly. Marinette smiled, an idea forming in her head.

“Do you think you can meet me here next week? We could do breakfast? Same time, same place?”

“You really mean it?” Kaelyn jumped excitedly on her toes.

“Of course, I’ll be offended if we don’t.”

“Thank you, Marinette, see you next week!” Kelvin grabbed his sister’s hand as he swung her around and then guided her towards the exit.

Marinette smiled, she felt lighter than she had since arriving in the city. It took her a second to recognize the heavy essence surrounding the her since arriving had receded slightly.

Her brightened mood was quickly lost as she noticed Lila staring at her. She sighed as she made her way back to the table.

“Well, if you’re done being a goody two shoe, perhaps we can return to our bonding.” Lila choked out.

“What do you want Lila? Really?” She was about to answer when a man, fairly older than the two, sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table. Both Lila and Marinette looked at the man as if he had two heads.

“What are two lovely ladies such as yourselves, doing alone this fine morning?” He leaned his body towards Lila, but his eyes were locked on Marinette.

“Not interested.” Bewildered expressions from both Lila and the creep met Marinette. Of course, Lila would be interested, but what response did he expect from someone not even willing to entertain such forwardness?

“I’m afraid I must agree with my friend, signore.” Lila’s words contradicted the purr she said them with.

“Oh, Italians.” He matched her purr and his eyes locked with Lila’s olive green.

“Si and no. I am Italian but my friend here is Parisian.”

“All the better, I would love to go international.” Marinette gagged, while Lila only smiled in a way that could be described as flirtatious.

“You should at least offer to buy us a coffee first.” Lila’s eyes flashed with mischief.

The man stood to meet the invitation. “What will it be ladies?”

“Espresso, grazie.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Marinette would not invite the trouble Lila was welcoming.

“I’ll be right back.” He turned to leave, but Lila placed her hand on his bicep.

“It would be better if you ordered the coffee and then were on your way. My friend is rather uncomfortable around new people.” He nodded before disappearing into the café. He did not return, even as the waitress brought Lila her coffee.

How had a man Lila had not known, or even interacted with for more than two minutes, been talked into buying her a coffee and then leave without a single complaint? Marinette was shocked. Perhaps Adrien was not so far off with his ‘Jedi mind trick’ theory. Having watched the movie only once at the bequest of Adrien, she wasn’t too sure of the mechanics, but she was pretty sure she didn’t catch Lila waving her hand.

Appearing smug as she sipped from the new drink, Lila had no concern for it possibly being laced or method used to obtain it.

“What do you want Lila?” Marinette repeated the question she had before the sleaze ball interrupted.

Lila took a small sip of her coffee and bat her eyelashes. “Whatever do you mean, Marinette?”

“Lila. We’ve known each other for over four years at this point. We’re not friends, and besides knowing the basics, we hardly know each other. But…” Lila nodded her head in agreement her facial expression unchanged from the wistful smile she held from the start of their coffee date. “...you know. That I know. When your FUCKING LYING. So, care to tell me why you have chosen this trip to start fucking with me again?”

“Oh Mari, truth be told...” Marinette rolled her eyes, keeping them at the crest trying to make sure that her brain stayed where it was, as she braced for the next lie to roll from Lila’s tongue. “Since I’ve gotten together with Damian, I’ve been trying to be everything that is expected of a future Wayne. If that means turning over a new leaf with you, I was hoping we might be able to have a semblance of a friendship.”

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before opening her eyes to lock with Lila’s. “Lie detector says, try again.”

“Fine, whatever, I tried to be nice, remember that. I know you’re Kaid.” A smirk replaced Lila’s smile as the words sank in for Marinette.

Unable to blink she could only stare at Lila, not looking at her but past, as her thoughts tried to focus on what to say next. “Sorry?”

“Oh, please Marinette, as much as you claim you can read when I am lying, you’re just as much of an open book.”

Marinette began pulling at her hair, a nervous trait she hadn’t dropped in all these years. If Lila was able to figure out she was Kaid, had she also been able to figure out she was Ladybug?

A small pressure applied to her thigh brought her back to the situation in front of her and out of her head. “How?”

“Nothing big, just little things that added up. First and foremost, I model for _Gabriel_ because of my interest in fashion. I find his work to be uninspired, stale even, but Kaid is creative, progressive, and exclusive. I would recognize similar styles. So naturally, I was suspicious when I noted the similarities between your and Kaid’s clothing.”

Marinette twirled her wrist in a manner beckoning Lila to continue.

“This past month has probably been the most telling. The secret glances you thought were going unobserved when Luka mentioned working with Kaid. The way you tense when people mention Kaid. But preen when Kaid is complemented.”

“I do not preen.” Marinette scoffed at the insinuation.

Lila smirked again, “Perhaps not, but you can’t help the small smile that appears...But it was last night in the limo when you made that disgusted face when I told you that Damian suggested a consultation. Made me curious if my theories were correct. Your reaction just now confirmed it.”

“So what? We’re friends now so you can actually know a celebrity?” Marinette asked, her mind reeling.

“Mari, I know plenty of celebrities. I am a model and Damian Wayne’s girlfriend after all. What I really want is to wear a real Kaid original to the gala.”

“No.” Marinette said with no hesitation.

Taken aback, Lila’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before she recomposed herself. “What do you mean, no?”

“Hmmm, what is no in Italia?” She tapped her finger on her chin as if searching for the word, “Oh that’s right,” she snapped her finger, “NO!”

“I don’t think you know the position you’re in. Either I wear a Kaid original design or everyone finds out you’re Kaid. Something I suspect you wouldn’t be thrilled with happening considering for some reason you enjoy your invisibility.”

She wasn’t wrong. Originally, Marinette had kept her designs anonymous in order to protect her budding career from people like Lila and her fickled friends. But recently she had decided to maintain it so she could move freely as Ladybug and Grand Guardian without catching press when Hawkmoth was eventually defeated.

Lila however, had made one little miscalculation. “You could do that…but then you fall victim to the lies you’ve already built around Kaid.” Lila’s eyes widened, “After all, being friends with Kaid, helping with designs, Kaid being male…Admitting that I am Kaid also admits you’re a liar.”

Collecting her things, she stood to walk away. Instead, she turned and placed her hands just in front of Lila, leaning down she looked right at her so there would be no mistaking her words. “You should have learned the first time you tried to blackmail me. You. Don’t. Scare me.”

Marinette straightened up and brushed the imaginary wrinkles from her shirt. “Well, will you look at that, almost lunch time. Ciao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Lila, but I love some of the drama she creates in the fandom.


	25. Brick Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Coffee with Lila exposes her goal in rooming with Marinette which included blackmailing her into creating a Kaid original after finding out her identity. Only Marinette won’t be blackmailed.  
> Marinette also meets some kids from Gotham preventing them from stealing from an unsuspecting businessman but giving them something they hadn’t received much of in Gotham, compassion.

The white noise machine turned out to be Lila’s best tool in slowly eroding Marinette’s sanity. A second mostly sleepless night left Marinette exhausted. Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep with four hours left before she would need to rise. It was blasphemously shortened by a wake-up call two hours before their required departure. All attempts to roll over and reenter dreamland were thwarted by the unnecessarily loud raccoon searching in a bag, the elephant crossing the room, the indecisive cat trying to decide in or out of the sliding glass doors and the annoying hyena talking to her dearest Damiboo.

Needless to say, Marinette, was the definition of exhausted and had nothing productive to show for it. To make matters worse, despite arriving early when she finally made her way onto the bus, everyone had naturally gravitated towards sitting with their suitemates, meaning the only empty seat was beside Lila.

“Morning buttercup,” Lila smiled brightly at her for the benefit of the class.

Marinette took her seat next to the devil as she muttered a very friendly “It is a very bright morning here in Perdition.”

Five minutes passed slowly as they waited for the driver to arrive. Marinette looked at the time on her cellphone and noted that there was at least another fifteen minutes before the bus was scheduled to leave. Looking out the window she saw the coffee shop from the previous morning. The line inside was only five deep and Marinette was sure her Ladybug luck would keep it moving. Between missing the bus and passing out from exhaustion, Marinette chose the first and announced her departure to Lila.

The heavenly scent of coffee and pastries greeted her, as she stepped into the small café. Taking a moment to appreciate the familiar aroma, she was almost knocked over by an object crash landing into her torso.

Looking down she noted the small figure of Kaelyn. “Marinette!”

She wrapped her arms around the new appendage, returning the young girl’s enthusiasm. Kelvin walked quickly to catch up with his sister, Marinette reading his desire for affection as well, gave him the tightest side hug, as Kaelyn refused to detach.

“Here to grab some breakfast?” She asked.

“We were going to spend some of the money you gave us.” Marinette smiled and pulled Kaelyn away reaching for her hand instead and then turning and offering her other to Kelvin. He did not hesitate to grab hold and allowed her to lead them further into the shop as she had done the morning prior.

When they arrived inside the line had completely disappeared, Ladybug luck be thanked. Marinette told the kids to choose a smoothie flavor and pick the pastries they wanted, as she again ordered two Triple Espressos with every intention of combining them to serve as her first morning coffee. The conference would certainly provide coffee for her second and third cup because those in business surely lived off coffee and fear.

The coffee was the first of their order to be done; Marinette graciously took the cup with a smile from the barista and turned to the kids. “I have to go. So I can’t stick around and eat with you two like I want to. But, I am going to be here for three weeks. Do you think that you could meet me here for breakfast every morning while I’m here? About 30 minutes earlier than we met today?”

Kelvin and Kaelyn both looked excited at the prospect, but suddenly his face dropped. “We don’t have a way to tell the time.”

Marinette’s face softened in understanding before removing her watch from her wrist. “Here. Use this.” She grabbed Kaelyn’s wrist and placed the watch on it. It was a little big on her petite wrist, but it wouldn’t fall off easily. “I’ll get you both better ones later, when the clock says 8:00, be here and we’ll have breakfast together.”

Kaelyn attached herself to Marinette once again. She wished that she could stay with the pair for the rest of the day, take them shopping, ensure they got three solid meals and even take them to have some fun and just be kids. Unfortunately, she had other obligations.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow?” Kaelyn and Kelvin nodded.

When she was finally outside of the café, she glared at the empty spot that her class’s bus had once occupied, realizing her first mistake of the day. She should have known better than only telling Lila where she was heading. There was still five minutes before the bus was scheduled to leave and the sister bus, her only hope for a free ride to the conference center, had just pulled away.

Closing her eyes and releasing a deep breath as she cracked her neck, she turned on Ladybug, ready to find a solution to her predicament.

A taxi could take too long and be rather expensive. Ladybug couldn’t just show up in Gotham, especially during the day. And using Kaalki would wander into the territory of personal gain. 

A quick stroke of her imaginary beard, she decided to just roll with her shaky-at-best reasoning. Was it really personal gain if it kept her sane? Sanity was for the benefit of the kwamis and therefore the world, of course. Marinette turned to head to the closest alleyway to transform, only to plow right into a brick wall.

An over six foot tall, 200lbs of muscle…brick wall. Complete with black hair, a single white stripe giving an edginess to an otherwise straight up sex god. Eyes a similar turquoise to Luka’s, whereas Luka’s were as calm as ocean water, these were raging like a hurricane. In short, this man was intimidating.

Intimidatingly hot.

* * *

Jason walked towards his motorcycle after watching the last bus pull away from the hotel towards the conference center. Babysitting a bunch of high schoolers did not rank highly on his list of things needing to happen in Gotham today. As a Wayne and a Bat he was unfortunately obligated for the next three weeks to do so. Hopefully, the rest of Gotham could keep it’s shit together for a while. Knowing the crime circles though, he was sure it would be a three-ring-shit-show instead.

Coming upon the alley where he hid his bike, he was abruptly stopped by a force running into him. It took a great feat of strength and balance to prevent himself from being knocked back by the sheer momentum.

Looking down, he was shocked to find that the force was a girl. Even more shocking, despite the power behind the impact, she was still standing upright, when she should have been laid out on the ground. He surveyed her to look for injury, but the only sign of distress was in her eyes as she stared at him.

He found himself reacting in kind, looking deep into her sapphire blue orbs. They were entrancing; drawing their observer’s attention away from her other attractive features to permanently hypnotize them into only thinking and breathing…her. The light reflected felt blinding, but the slight dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks drew the eyes to her lips where the observer could find solace from potential blindness, only to be plagued by desires for something else. Every inch of her face perfectly accented the youthful beauty before him.

Oh god, youthful, she looked as old as Damian, perhaps younger.

Jason felt the metaphorical slap across his face at the impure thoughts for someone so young. If she was the same age as Damian, he was a good six years older. Which from a certain perspective wasn’t bad? Not great, but not bad. That was assuming of course, she was currently legal.

He noticed that during his internal panic she had stopped staring and started mumbling to herself in French.

Finding his voice, he asked. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head aggressively before returning her gaze to him. “Oui monsieur. I am so very sorry; I was not watching where I was going.”

Her accent was… sexy. **NO** , bad Jason! 

Frantically looking behind him and then her phone, she looked like she’d rather be anywhere else, which he hoped was not the case. “Are you sure you’re okay? You sure you didn’t hit your head too hard?”

Her head whipped up and her gaze settled on him once more. He preened at the attention her eyes gave him as she surveyed his body. He fought the urge to flex knowing his tight t-shirt would highlight his mass of muscles.

Biting her lower lip, he couldn’t help the smirk which seemed to shake her from her thoughts.

“No, I didn’t even hit my head… Sorry. I just have to be on my way. I missed my bus. And I’m probably going to be late at this rate. Then I won’t be allowed in. I’ll have to sit outside the conference room and if I keep talking that will definitely happen.” She smiled awkwardly.

He chuckled at her cute rambling and sensed an opportunity. “Care for a ride?”

She seemed shocked, and her cute demeanor shifted into a vixen as her hips tilted and her hand came to rest upon them. “I’m in Gotham. I know better than to take rides from strangers.”

Jason grinned like a Venus flytrap that caught its pray, “Names Jason Todd, now we’re not strangers.”

Her smirk matched his, a silent challenge.

“Where are you heading? Bikes just around the corner.”

“W.E. Conference Center. But you’re still a stranger. So I’ll get there on my own.” She took a step to move around him, but he stopped her with a firm hand on her arm. Her eyes caught his again.

He needed to get away from her, she only meant trouble for him, but despite the rational side of his brain screaming ‘you’ll go to jail,’ he couldn’t stop himself. “If you’ve heard about rides from strangers, I’m sure you’ve also heard about the even bigger danger of wandering around on your own?”

She still looked unconvinced. “Would it help if I said I am going the same way because my job is to ensure the safety of the kids heading to the conference there?”

“I’d say you’ve failed at your job considering I was supposed to be on one of those buses.” Her patience seemed to be wavering, but he was Jason Todd, he always captured his mark.

“Well, in that case you have to let me make it up to you and get you there personally.” He pulled slightly on her arm, allowing her to still resist if she wanted. Surprisingly, she complied and followed him towards the alley. She hesitated as they reached the entrance, so he stepped away to grab his bike.

Rolling it back to her, he handed her his helmet. “Ridden before?”

“Every summer with my Nonna.” She gracefully slid onto the seat behind him, shooting a quick text from her phone before she wrapped her arms around him.

Instead of the reaction he was expecting, he felt more of a need to protect, like a brother. It was amazing how looking away from her face brought him back to his senses.

“Ready?” he asked. 

She nodded and slightly tightened her grip. “Yes, just don’t go slow on my account. It’s no fun if you can’t feel the wind!” He chuckled, unable to agree more.

“Okay Pixie, hang on.”

“Marinette… my name is Marinette.”

“Sure Pix.”

* * *

The banter with Jason during their ride was easy. As hesitant as she was to jump on the back of a stranger’s motorcycle, as they pulled up to a parking spot at the front of the building, she couldn’t help feel she had gained a brother. They had clicked so easily, just as she had with Chat Noir.

She slid gracefully off the bike and looked at the building. Fortunately, Jason had been able to park right in front despite the limited spots. “Wow, front row parking. Must be lucky.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Helps when you know the owner.” Confused, she tried to give him a stare that conveyed her doubt at the validity of the comment. “Bruce Wayne is my adoptive father.”

Shocked, her jaw dropped, she closed her eyes and scrunched her face, before opening a single eye to risk a glance at him. “That, Jason Todd?!”

Chuckling at her expense, he took his helmet from her. “In the flesh.” He locked his bike and turned to stand beside her. “Wanna go in before we’re late?”

Nodding, she began to run up the steps to the lobby, hearing his boots following closely behind.

The inside of the lobby was packed, it should have been hard to find her friends, but the mop of blonde hair was easy to spot. Having caught sight of her at the same time, Adrien’s face morphed into the largest smile possible and came bounding in her direction, engulfing her into a tight hug.

She turned to Jason to thank him, but was interrupted by the impact of the large alley cat. “Omff.”

She keeled forward, but was stopped by steadying hands on her shoulders interrupting her momentum. “Thanks, Jason.”

“Don’t mention it Pixie.” Something caught his attention around Marinette’s shoulder causing him to tense. “Sorry Pix, I’ve got to go, work and all.” He quickly side stepped around her and headed into the crowd of students. Surprisingly disappearing despite his height and clothing.

Thinking nothing more of it, she turned to face Adrien. “So, where were you bug?”

“I was delayed and prevented from getting back to the bus by both my strength and my weakness.” Met by a blank expression she filled in the missing pieces. “Coffee and Lila.”

“Ahh, well that would explain why you were off the bus, and why everyone thought you were still on it.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled back into the direction he came. “Come on. You’ve got to meet some cool cats from Gotham.”

A pleasant-sounding bell filled the lobby, signaling the start of the opening ceremony. The direct path to their friends was blocked by people making their way into the auditorium.

“Okay, well maybe later. Let’s just head in. I’m sure Chloe will ensure two seats are saved.” He pulled her towards the door as he began his impression of the Mayor’s daughter fighting off anyone wanting to take any seat near her. “Do you know who I am peasant? Ridiculous-”

“Utterly ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone can't wait for the reunion so I'll give you a hint, it happens on Wednesday! Now what I won't tell you is how long till we get to Wednesday. Cue evil laugh.


	26. Befriending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on Tethered:  
> Marinette is late for the bus after running into Kaelyn and Kelvin at the coffee shop. But that's okay she runs into Jason who offers to take her to the conference instead. She thinks she's found an older brother, he on the other hand found a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French dialogue will have an * in front of it.

Sunday was the definition of excruciating as they babysat a bunch of teenagers who are supposed to represent the brightest, future business leaders of the world but in fact acted like delinquents. It was trying for every member of the Bat family.

The groups of students seemed to have no regards for their own safety in the crime ridden city. They broke into small groups, making it their personal mission to draw out all the scum the city could offer as welcome. It made it close to impossible to stay in one place long enough to ensure anyone’s safety. Which gained the ire of Jon who wished to use the time to make friends. But was fine by Damian, as small talk was painful and pointless with people he had no intention of ‘befriending.’

“Even if we’re not successful, we should at least try to expand your friend list. You don’t have to worry about embarrassing yourself; you won’t have to see anyone you don’t want to after this.”

“Tt. Why would I do that? I have more than enough, and I am incapable of embarrassment.” He mumbled.

“Damian.” Jon released a slow breath as he looked incredulously at his best friend. “All of your friends are either heroes or vigilantes. Even your wife is a hero.”

“Your point would be what exactly? I am quite content with the number of acquaintances I have. I simply prefer individuals who are able to take care of themselves. It is safer in our line of work.”

“I’m not insulting the number of friends, far too many people seem to think the number is more important than the quality.” Jon hesitated, looking like he needed to find the right words. “Sometimes you need to have a connection with someone who doesn’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Look at my Mom and Dad, my Mom keeps my Dad grounded.”

“Your mother is a perfect example of why a civilian should never be involved.” Damian looked away from Jon. “She finds herself in danger more often than not, sticking her nose in business better left to the professionals.”

“She is the professional. In a world without superheroes, it would be people like my mom who would bring villains to justice.” Jon inflated his chest looking proud of his mother, while shooting a rarely seen scowl at Damian, daring him to continue the barrage against his mother.

Reading Jon’s memo, he crumbled it up and chose to disregard it. “I do not remember kidnapped and rescued by a superhero every other week as part of a journalist’s job description. It is not hard to see that your mother gets more out of the relationship than your father.” Damian glared at the wall.

“First off, rude…. Second, that’s what you fail to understand. Dad would disagree if you asked him. He feels underserving to have Mom and loves to have someone to come home to that doesn’t have to feel the same pressures but simply there to support.” Jon released another long-winded sigh. “I know you see those kinds of relationships as weakness, but they often give strength.”

Damian remained quiet, unsure how to respond as he had nothing to contradict.

“It’s not our training or superpowers that define us Damian. They don’t make us better; they merely offer us different opportunities." Jon exhaled loudly. "Can you just try doing one thing for me?”

Damian turned his eyes to Jon’s, giving him a non-verbal response.

“Try and make some new friends with me at this conference. If it doesn’t work out, I’ll never bother you again.” Damian raised an eyebrow. “About making friends.… Making friends, Damian!” Jon exclaimed.

“Too bad, I would have happily accepted your first offer.” Jon’s shoulders slumped, as his expression saddened, before he suddenly glared at Damian. Well, glared as well as the embodiment of sunshine could manage.

“You’re such an ass, sometimes.” Damian again raised an eyebrow, “Yea, you’re right, all the time.”

“I accept your proposal, but you must remain by my side and offer a way out if the people we meet are as I suspect them to be intolerable.” Jon gave him a knowing smile. “What?”

“You only want me there for when they become intolerable?” Jon smacked Damian across the shoulder. “When will you just admit that I am your best friend and you actually like my presence?”

“Tt.” Damian’s ears turned slightly red, but he quickly regained his composure. “How shall we proceed?”

Jon looked around the lobby of the conference center, his head swiveling back and forth as his eyes scanning for something. It took some time for his attention to lock onto a small group of students on the opposite side of the room.

Lips moving quickly, the group appeared to be deep in conversation. Based on the frowns on their faces the subject was not pleasant. Maybe it was the conversation that caused Jon to pick the group or perhaps it was because Jon figured there had to be at least one person Damian could get along with -seeing as each looked distinctive from the next. Willing to give Jon the benefit of his choice, he nodded his head in their direction, consenting to ‘try’ to befriend.

The group of four looked more cohesive the closer they got. Each looking as if they stepped out of a fashion magazine not only due to their outfits, but the postures in which they held themselves. The outfits were perfectly tailored and fitted. Not knowing them personally he could not confirm, but the outfits in a way seemed to mirror a personality. Meaning they were likely custom commissions. All but one that is, the outfit still read expensive, just missed the personality. They undoubtedly came from families with means. Jon was familiar with Damian’s opinion of kids from money, making his pick confusing.

The first was a tall male, probably even taller than Jon by an inch or two. He was slim, slightly muscular but his build was nothing in comparison to Damian or Jon. Black hair, styled professionally, stood out among the crowd due to his dyed teal tips. Yet, his hair was nothing compared to the aesthetic of his attire in drawing attention. He wore all of the elements of a professional business suit, but each was uniquely styled. His slacks were basic black, tailored tightly to his legs. His shirt a white button up except where most would leave two buttons undone, his was without the buttons allowing for it to naturally form a V down from his neck. The maroon vegan leather jacket really set his outfit apart, the lapel was outlined in maroon studs, subtly giving a rocker vibe while maintaining an air of professionalism. The look was finished with various bracelets, black nail polish, and a tattoo sticking out from the edges of his suit.

On the left of the rocker stood a woman significantly shorter than her friends. She wore a black silk kimono inspired dress. The length defied tradition by going to her knees, where a dark blood red silk peeked out below the black. The sleeves billowed out, but unlike a traditional kimono they pinched back at her elbows. The embroidery that decorated her collar looked like her own pocket-sized golden dragon draped around her neck. A sharp bob and piercing amber eyes gave the impression she would cut anyone who dared to mess with her, which clashed against the calm looking nature of the rocker standing beside her.

On the other side, under the arm of the rocker was a second woman, tall and lean, her attire a stark contrast to his. She wore a white jacket skirt combo. The skirt was knee length and high-waisted, with a black block of fabric separating it from a honey-colored silk halter. Her hair was in a high pony, the ends curling slightly at her shoulder leaving her icy blue eyes to stand out among her other attractive features. Her nose was tilted upward, reflecting a slight superiority complex.

As his eyes rested on the fourth member of the group it all made perfect sense as to why Jon’s attention focused on this particular group. Wearing a less custom looking outfit, but still designer, stood sunshine incarnate number two. Despite the frown that adorned his friends’ faces, his smile was overly bright, as he threw his head back and laughed at what the smaller woman was saying.

Damian felt Jon tense beside him, yes, Jon was attracted to the blond haired, slightly over six-foot tall, well-built man with the features and posture of a model. Damian rolled his eyes, of course his friend would find someone whose personality reflected his own. He was unsure if he could survive a second Jon.

Turning his head slightly trying to catch Jon’s attention, Damian noted the love-struck fool had already taken point and was choosing to ignore him in favor of looking at the blond male.

The dread of the coming encounter was slightly dampened as he began to pick up on their conversation, being exchanged in French. If his memory of half listening to Drake droning about the conference was correct, the French class was from Paris. Perhaps they would have more information on Ladybug.

* _“_ We’re in Gotham Adrikins; Dupain-Cheng won’t have Ladybug and Chat Noir to save her. There are some real villains here and she is a magnet for trouble.”

*“She can take care of herself Chlo, she is very resourceful.” The blond male gave a knowing smirk which the blonde female looked ready to smack off his face.

*“Adrien, we know better than most what she is truly capable of. But Chloe is correct; she tends to find trouble and a need to involve herself.” The small Asian looked exhausted, as if having repeated the same points before.

*“Something she does not need to do in Gotham of all places. She is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

The blond rolled his eyes in exasperation at his friends; an attitude that slightly angered Damian. One should not discount the dangers that Gotham posed, no matter how resourceful and capable a person might be. *“She texted me that she’s safe and on her way.”

With a basic understanding of French, Jon was clearly unable to follow the conversation and interrupted it awkwardly. “Hi. my name is Jon.”

Like a shark locking onto its kill, four sets of eyes fell on Jon before moving to Damian. Their eyes analyzed the new additions in a way Damian and Jon were familiar with. They were being sized up.

Breaking the tension the blond male extended his hand, “Bonjour. My name is Adrien Agreste.”

“I apologize for interrupting your conversation. My friend Damian and I were hoping to get to know different people, and I have to admit y’all looked like an interesting lot.”

Agreste rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “What gave you that impression.”

Jon chuckled nervously. “Well, each one of you looks like you stepped out of a different fashion magazine. Where everyone else, myself included with the exception of Damian here, looks like they took advice from _The Idiots Guide to Dressing for a Business Meeting_.”

Agreste and Teal Tips laughed.

“Helps when your father is a fashion designer-” Tips gestured to Agreste, before switching his thumb among the remaining, “-or you’re close friends with a designer.”

“That designer wouldn’t happen to be Kaid?” Five shocked faces looked at the Kryptonian, including Damian’s.

“Since when have you had an interest in fashion?” Damian accused.

“I’ll admit I’m not really into fashion. But I have recently been the victim to one of Tim’s coffee fueled rants on the illusive designer Kaid, and I recognized the signature on your pieces.”

“You must have very good eyesight. Kaid’s signature is very small to allow for the ability of it being hidden in plain sight.” The dragon owner looked at Jon suspiciously.

“Seeing this Kaid’s work up close I must agree with Drake’s assessment of the designer. Each piece is tailored and constructed meticulously, but the real accomplishment is the ability to impeccably reflect three different personalities with each outfit. A feat rarely accomplished by a single designer.” Damian complemented.

“That’s our Kaid, we’ll be sure to pass on the praise. I’m Luka Couffaine by the way; this is my girlfriend Chloe Bourgeois and our friend Kagami Tsurugi. ”

“The world ranked fencer, Tsurugi?” Damian inquired.

“The future Olympic Competitor, Tsurugi.” Agreste supplied, earning a small smile from the stoic figure beside him.

Jon’s eye’s flashed in recognition, “You wouldn’t happen to be Jagged Stone’s opening act Couffaine?”

Agreste slapped the rocker over the shoulder, “Just finished his solo album, Couffaine, actually.” The rocker blushed slightly over his friend’s flattery.

Normally, Damian would be annoyed by the less than modest praise, but Agreste seemed genuine and refused to allow his friends accomplishments to be underappreciated.

“You and your friends seem to have already accomplished a fair amount before graduating.”

“Of course we have.” The blonde preened waiting for the recognition of her own accomplishments. Since hearing her name he had hoped to engage her, she seemed the most likely candidate to possess information regarding his wife. 

“Aren’t you the Parisian superhero who foolishly exposed her own identity?” Jon catching on quickly to Damian’s angle disengaged from the conversation and pulled Agreste away to start his own. The blond seemed receptive to leaving his friends at Damian’s mercy and turned to engage him.

“I was fourteen and foolish, but I have learned from my mistakes and am much smarter and achieved more outside of a mask than I ever did with one.”

“That would be because you were only ever under the mask a few times before Ladybug gave your miraculous to Honeybee.” Luka chuckled; nuzzling her neck affectionately to reflect the playful nature of his comment.

“This was unfortunate for Ladybug, seeing as I was the better bee.”

Tsurugi turned her neck to face Damian covering her mouth from her friend’s eyes as she mouthed, ‘she wasn’t,’ earning a rare smile from Damian.

Trying to direct the conversation, “So you must know Ladybug?”

“Know? Of course, I know Ladybug! I am one of her favorite civilians, obviously.”

“Yes, I am sure that Ladybug loved you. If being the cause of many of the akumas she and Chat Noir faced.” Tsurugi tried.

“Why am I friends with you? That was before I returned from New York a better person.”

“You are friends with us because we make sure that you remain that better person.”

Damian was frustrated as the conversation moved away from his Ladybug. “What is she like?”

“How are you familiar with the heroes of Paris? It was our understanding that the mayor had kept the news from reaching outside of Paris as requested by Ladybug.” Damian tried his best not to send daggers, literal and by glare at the fencer, but her intentional block infuriated him.

“With the defeat of your villain Hawkmoth, news of the events in Paris were shared so that others could be on the lookout for Mayara. I believe that is her name.” Of course, he knew her name, but to obtain the most information, seeming casually informed would most likely play well. “Gotham has a pension for attracting villains. Knowing about the various villains and heroes of the world is our bread and butter.”

The three friends nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing. **“** As the mayor’s daughter and fellow hero, I thought you might have a unique perspective on the illusive Ladybug, perhaps you know where she is going next?”

Bourgeois’s pride swelled at Damian’s words, Tsurugi and Couffaine seemed more hesitant, but it didn’t matter he only needed one to be willing to talk.

“No one knows where she is going next. Well, perhaps Chat Noir but that’s because he is likely going with her.” Anger, or was it jealousy, flashed through Damian. “But, if you must know she is absolutely fantastic, working with her was like a dream. I use to have the largest crush and it wasn’t a celebrity crush because obviously I know her. She’s gorgeous-”

“Smart.”

“Fearless.”

“Resourceful.”

“Selfless.”

“She is what you hope every hero would aspire to be.” Luka finished.

“You sound like you all intimately know her.”

Panic flashed quickly across their faces, Couffaine tried to backpedal, “Not intimately, we‘ve all interacted with her a few times, saved by her more times than we care to count and unfortunately been de-evilized by her too.”

Perchance, making friends would not be as bad as he had originally thought. It seemed being friends with this small group could prove to be advantageous.

~~His interrogation~~ , his attempt to get to know them was interrupted by Agreste bouncing on his feet. “There’s Mari, I’ll go grab her _._ Be right back.” He placed his hand on Jon’s forearm before running out into the crowd of students.

Damian and Jon turned to the direction the blond was bounding. His form blocked their view of the missing friend, but as he engulfed her in a tight hug, her black hair was visible just over the top of his shoulder.

Over his other shoulder Damian caught Todd, watching the same scene. He looked slightly disappointed at the pair, just as Jon did beside Damian.

“Are they dating?” Jon tried to hide the anxiety in his voice.

“Adrikins and Dupain-Cheng?” Bourgeois inquired. Jon first looked confused, but then appeared to process who she was talking about and nodded.

“No. At one point maybe they could have been, but now he’s just another in a long line of people that wished they were.” Bourgeois looked longingly in the pair’s direction.

“You look like a member of said line.” Jon’s new mood seemed to be stuck between hopeful and distressed.

“I am.” She was surprisingly blunt.

“Are you not dating Couffaine?” Damian asked, confused by the admittance.

Said boyfriend chuckled. “I’m also standing in that line, even though I was shortly allowed admittance.” Damian was sure there was a story there, but did not care enough to inquire. “I believe that there is an American song that goes something like “If you can’t be with the one you love, love the one you’re with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Chloe was honeybee too.


	27. A 'Friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Damian and Jon get to meet Adrien, Kagami, Luka and Chloe. For Damian it is fortunate as the might have a link to his wife. For Jon it’s a chance to flirt with a new crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that missed it in the comments last chapter, this chapter takes place on Tuesday.
> 
> As always, * before dialogue denotes spoken in French. (Only applies in Gotham)

In the movies, characters who traverse time usually have one of two purposes in mind, either to change it or to observe it. Alix hated movies about time because the ability to travel it was nothing like the movies.

For starters, she was limited to the time that she was physically in, so from the time she was born to the time she would die. Yay for that knowledge! It was often hard to remember if she was in the past, the now she lived, the now she observed, in the current future, or in a possible future. Through time the people who knew what she did, often coined her as the Keeper of Time, but really she was the Agent of Evolution. Her decisions, right or wrong, caused the course of time to change; evolved for better and hopefully not worse.

It was a duty that would make a person, what most would term, crazy. And it was hard work for Alix to appear ‘normal,’ knowing more than everyone, and trying not to influence the future while she lived in the current.

The few who had once tried to hold the Miraculous of Evolution after its creation, often ended up in a state of madness, overwhelmed by the knowledge and responsibility. They were unfortunately not up to the task of determining if action needed to be taken, what actions to take, and often unable to stop unconsciously influencing the future.

Eventually, the Guardians recognized their mistake and determined that the Kaiduan of Evolution would be the only holder of Fluff and trusted Fate would determine when she was needed.

It was hard, even after all her reincarnations to have all that knowledge. Cursed to inaction even when friends suffered, tasked to determine when action was needed to maintain balance and burdened to figure out what intervention would create the right outcome without unintended consequences.

But Alix loved it, especially when she had opportunities like today.

Sitting beside her was the always stoic Damian Wayne, Marinette’s husband. Not that he or Marinette knew it or that Alix was aware. That was the beauty of knowing time, rubbing it in that you knew more than everyone else when they finally figure it out.

There were many possibilities to how the month in Gotham could end, many forks in time where important decisions would influence the direction taken. So, Alix wanted to meet Damian before they came to the first fork.

A seminar on working across borders was not Alix’s idea of fun and entertaining, in fact the entire seminar portion of the conference would probably find Alix more in her burrow than attending. But it was the only seminar Damian would be attending alone and that is how she wished to observe him.

He had noticed earlier that she was watching him; she merely smiled setting him on edge. It was quite entertaining, him trying to figure her out. Knowing who he was, she understood his enmity, but she knew that he would figure her out soon enough, and so she wanted to enjoy pushing his buttons till then.

“If you continue to stare, I will be sure to give you something to stare at.” Damian growled at Alix, but his eyes never left the presenter.

“Sorry, you looked like someone I’m going to get to know.” Alix smiled, not even pretending to look away.

Damian looked pointedly at Alix; the lines around his eyes defined thanks to his constant scowl, “Is that your idea of a pick-up line?”

Alix broke out in a sincere laugh, drawing the attention of several participants around her. Theere were interested in how the Ice Prince of Gotham had caused someone to genuinely laugh. More eyes were on Damian than he preferred, he glared harder if that was even possible.

It is amazing how much he would change with Marinette by his side. He was not the man he would become, that man had less forehead wrinkles.

* * *

There was some level of bullshit going on and Adrien was not usually one to use such words. But how he and Mari were in the same seminar but not paired together was beyond him.

With the seminar focused on the application of business practices in other fields and both focused on fashion, it made sense for them to be paired up. Yet, Jon, the boy they had met yesterday, had somehow managed it.

Adrien wasn’t blind, Jon was extremely attractive. His 6’3’’ frame supported a fair amount of muscle, more than even Adrien, yet not too much to be described as bulky. His black hair was rugged, much like Chat Noir’s, accentuating his face so well that it appeared professional even in their current surroundings. But, it was easily his chiseled features that had Adrien most worried, they perfectly accentuated his blue eyes. They closely rivaled even Mari’s in depth; even from afar he could tell they spoke to those who looked into them. He could have easily been a model if he was just slightly less built.

That is why it was bullshit that Mari and Jon were paired together.

Throwing her head back in laughter at something Jon said, he felt the jealousy rolling off him in waves. If anything, he should have been paired with Jon.

*“Adrien, you need to stop staring at Mari and focus on the task _.”_ Adrien turned away from the pair to look at his own partner. Kagami hid her hurt well, but after so many years together, Adrien could easily note the slight pain in her eyes.

Despite a mutual break-up and promises of friendship, there was still a slight tension between them when it came to Marinette. Kagami had clearly known the reason for their relationship not being able to move forward. She had known his feeling towards Marinette even before he did. That didn’t mean that she was happy that she had loved Adrien, and it hadn’t been enough for him to forget his love for Mari. Adrien liked and even loved Kagami, but he wasn’t _in love_ , and if he was being honest with himself, he never was. Pretending hadn’t changed the facts and it had doomed their relationship.

*“Sorry Kagami, I’m trying to determine how I feel about our new friend Jon _.”_ It took all his strength to not look over at them.

Kagami looked right at him; her eyes smirked while her face remained neutral. *“Well, we know how he feels about you _.”_

Wrecking his brain, Adrien tried to decipher her words. Did Jon not like him? Had he messed up another first impression? They had talked for some time after the opening ceremony while Mari had to talk to Mr. Wayne, as the writer of the winning essay? Had his disappointment at their pairing for the seminar been obvious? * _“_ What is that supposed to mean _?”_

*“Nothing Adrien…nothing at all.”

Adrien hated that Kagami had tried to drop it. He had thought that their conversation had gone well. They had spent a good amount of time finding that they had many interests in common. They talked about the different anime that they both enjoyed. Finding camaraderie in liking the same characters and wishing misfortune to others. Surely, he hadn’t messed up that much?

He didn’t like to think he had misread the signs. He had promised himself after finding out about Mari’s crush on him that he would never fall victim of being unaware to other’s feelings. Yet apparently, he was here again, oblivious.

*“Adrien, stop staring or I will go over there and ask them to assist me with this problem as you seem disinclined _.”_ Kagami huffed as Adrien panicked at the idea of them knowing he was staring. _“_ Stop hesitating and ask her out already _.”_

 _*“_ I can’t do that Kagami, it’s not the right time and I can’t risk pushing her away _.”_

 _*“_ Why is it not the right time? She will not stay single forever Adrien, we both know her list of admirers is many and constantly growing. Your hesitation will only lead to your loss.” She gave Adrien a pitying glance, much to his dismay.

Kagami wasn’t wrong; there were very few people that didn’t have some kind of crush on his Lady. He even suspected that part of Lila’s problem with Mari was due to a crush, much like Chloe's had been. The longer Mari was single the more suitors she would attract.

The thought made him sick to his stomach, literally. Since arriving in Gotham and watching eyes lurking on Mari, his stomach had felt unsettled. He had gotten comfortable in Paris; all of her admirers were known and he knew she did not return their affection. Yet here in Gotham he couldn’t be as secure in his assurances and it left him feeling… odd.

Still, Adrien and Mari were both not in a place to start a relationship. Mari was still feeling a heavy burden by something she refused to share. Adrien was still dealing with the complicated relationship with his family and the emotions that came with it.

Gabriel was still a topic that he tried to steer away from. Leaving for Gotham almost a month after his mother had returned, their relationship hadn’t progressed much. In fact, the departure almost felt welcomed by Gabriel and his mother, which wounded Adrien deeply. He tried to seem happy, but the truth was he was still feeling bitter and guilty.

For all his resentment towards Hawkmoth, there was shamefully an equal layer of gratitude. His terrorist father having the miraculous gave Adrien things that he would not have had without it. Chat Noir was needed, that need allowed him his freedom from his isolated tower. Without concern for Adrien figuring out his villainy, he would have undoubtedly not conceded to Adrien going to school, making friends, and getting to experience more than the limited life of a brand model. Most importantly, without Hawkmoth he would never have met his Lady, Marinette, either from school or fighting by her side.

Now that he knew her, he could never lose her.

Laughter brought his attention back to the object of his affection. Mari had punched Jon on the shoulder bringing a toothy grin to the man’s face.

If they couldn’t become a couple yet, he would have to do the next best thing. Protect her from other would-be suitors. For now, that meant to make Jon a ‘friend.’

* * *

Katana…dagger…switch blade…karambit…bare hand, all viable choices to remove that look from the girl’s face.

For the entire seminar so far, the pink hair girl beside him held a cheerful smile. Stealing glances his way that he was confident she had thought had gone unnoticed. But he was trained by assassins and Bats; he could feel eyes upon him and knew when people were hiding things. What made it worse was her blue eyes seemed to know something, and that had him on edge.

He was trying his best to convince himself that it must be some form of attraction. But the more he looked at her the more he was unable to do so.

She seemed far too much of a polar opposite to find him anything more than an attractive face. While he wore an Armani suit with his hair perfectly styled, all things becoming of a Wayne heir, her white suit seemed to be for no one but herself. A notch lapel jacket was paired with capris suit pants with shoes that could barely pass for more than sports. In fact, he was confident there were blades on the heels, like an adolescent’s. Her powder blue shirt had her looking ready to hit the gym as soon as the seminar ended. He believed that her style was coined ‘skater’ and while the suit looked very well made, rivaling his own, it looked out of place.

So, while it was possible that she found herself attracted to him, the more he caught her stare the more he was sure that the smug look she carried held humor, not lust. He would have to keep a close eye on her. Her behavior was suspect, and he hated not knowing.


	28. Small Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Alix takes a seminar to get to torture and observe Damian. It leaves him on edge.  
> Adrien is jealous of Jon getting to hang out with Mari during their seminar. Or is it really jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because its been a while...remember that the conference includes the seminars, an internship and some excursions getting to explore Gotham. 
> 
> Enter the first Maribat trope...
> 
> Before you get your hopes up, it's still Tuesday. 
> 
> And finally an * before dialogue means it is spoken in French.

Dick was used to plastering a smile on his face, as he performed the many obligations that were required of a son of Bruce Wayne. Chaperoning the city excursions of the leadership conference, however, was one obligation he usually thoroughly enjoyed. The kids mostly laughed at his jokes, the girls often innocently attempted to flirt before he had to shut it down, and he mostly got to enjoy his time with little expectation other than ensuring their safety from the rift raft of Gotham.

The French and Russian classes he was currently watching were adorable. As expected, the conversations tended to surround the more social aspects of the conference than the seminars. But the bunch seemed to be bright and perhaps he could talk Damian into giving a few a chance at friendship. Especially those from the French class who he’d recognized immediately as having some association with Ladybug. The Ladyblogger and the Mayor’s daughter most notably would hopefully be useful in getting additional intel on Ladybug, but t was Tim’s job to come up with a plan to approach them without it being too obvious. The other's were only to engage if the opportunity presented itself. 

So far, Dick had not had the means to engage the two naturally, as all the conversations on the bus were either in French or Russian. He did his best to appear aloof despite his ability to speak both languages, as several conversation surrounding him made mention of either his attractiveness or his butt. All while they made their way to their destination and parked.

“Okay, you will be given an hour and a half to wander around the gardens. Please try and stay somewhat close together. There are a few cafés around the premises that you can grab a coffee or lunch and feel free to take them with you as you enjoy the views. But, remember to throw away your trash and recycle. Please enjoy Gotham Botanical Gardens.” Dick excitedly performed the expected chaperone talk before gesturing for the students to exit the bus.

Halfway through the gaggle of students, one of the girls tripped as she approached the steps. Dick reached out and grabbed her before she tumbled down the stairs, failing to capture her belongings which flew down and scattered around the exit.

“Thanks, I can be quite a klutz.” She giggled, but her eyes were locked on the girl behind her. If Dick was a betting man, he would bet that the girl had something to do with the misstep.

“No worries. Here, let me get down there and help you gather your stuff.” He flew down the stairs and onto the pavement. The girl hadn’t lost many things, but a sketch book had flown open and several of her sketches were now on the move as the wind blew them about.

Gathering a few of the lost pages; Dick noted the girl had talent. He recognized many of the architectural wonders of Gotham, including some he was better versed with during his nocturnal activities. But then, he came upon some of her fashion sketches, they weren’t complete outfits, but he recognized a shirt here, a pattern there, all familiar to things he’d seen before.

Just as his mind was about to cross the finish line and make the connection, the girl snatched the papers from his hands and held them close to her chest, crossing her arms over them in a protective embrace. “Thank you, those are very important to me.”

Dick continued to stare at the young lady, still trying to place how he knew the sketches and shocked by her reaction. Meeting his stare with her own, she waited. Coming to a decision, probably that he was not going to look away, she slowly nodded at him as she chewed slightly on her lower lip, “Okay then, I’m just going to go in.” She used both hands, still holding her book, to point behind her left shoulder before she quickly turned and ran off towards her classmates.

A small group standing off to the side of the entrance waited for her. Upon her approach they began to talk quickly, laughing at her, as she rolled her head similar to how one would roll their eyes. She smacked the blond male over the top of his head, causing him to cease his laughter, the rest followed suit. She said something more and the group nodded before she peeled off on her own.

This would have been the end of Dick’s observation if he had not caught site of several interesting circumstances.

The first being his genuine curiosity to view her sketches once again. He was certain if he could see them, if even just a little longer, he would be able to piece together what was so familiar.

Second, as the girl seemed to walk past the flowers in the garden, the blossoms seemed to be glowing in her presence. Not literally, but more like they were just brighter, more alive, standing tall. He would even go as far as to say they were following her movements and lingering in her direction once she passed.

Dick double checked several times to ensure that he was seeing what he thought he had. But each time it was only confirmed as the flowers that surrounded the girl were all pointing and leaning in her direction. If he didn’t know better, he would almost say that she was related to Ivy.

The final and most concerning thing that kept Dick’s attention, was the girl who had been directly behind her on the bus, was poorly trying to conceal herself as she followed behind.

Doing a far better job at concealing his movements, Dick followed the girls deeper into the gardens.

* * *

Marinette walked away from the all of the students, moving slowly as she fixed the spilled contents of her sketchbook as she walked.

Finally returned to its original state, she took stock of her surroundings. She felt several eyes on her, an uncomfortable amount. She glanced around but no one was near her. The path before and behind laid bare. The flowers and plants around her were verdant, but not enough that a person would be capable of hiding among them. Perhaps the trees would be able to hide one or two people but not the numbers she felt.

That was when she saw it, the plants, moving towards her. Looking around to observe them more closely she noted the ones she had moved past were leaning in her direction, the ones closest seemed to stand straight up and the ones she had yet to pass seemed to droop in comparison.

She placed her headphones into her ear, a habit she had adopted after being made fun of one too many occasions for ‘talking to herself.’ “Tikki what is going on, the flowers-”

“Isn’t it wonderful Marinette, your natural powers are growing again.”

“Why?”

“You know I can’t answer that. As your body physically matures, your ability to act as a conduit for my powers increases, manifesting in more abilities while transformed. But it is your mental maturity that allows for you to tap into more of my soul piece, facilitating in the growth of your personal magic. What causes that maturity differs every reincarnation and sometimes it’s just like age and comes naturally over time.”

Tikki pushed against the purse that held her, so that Marinette would feel her presence. “Based on the way that the flowers are reacting, I would say that your healing magic has developed into more of an aura. This means that you can heal those around you without having to focus your energy. I think the flowers are gravitating to you as thanks for the healing, they felt sicker when we arrived, but they look as healthy as can be now. It’s a wonderful thing Marinette and I am very proud of you! As always!”

Marinette smiled at her kwami, even though she was unable to see her. Content with her brief explanation she walked up to a small pond content enough with her surroundings to draw. She took out her sketchbook and got to work documenting the flowers that she hoped would inspire designs.

Not even ten minutes into her sketches a familiar presence approached slowly. Before she could act, her sketch book was smacked out of her hands and into the small pond.

Feeling like Rose as Jack slowly disappeared beneath the ocean water, Marinette watched as a month’s worth of sketches sunk to the bottom of the pond. The top sheet, a watercolor done to remember the night skyline of Paris from atop of the Eiffel Tower, bled as the book descended out of sight.

Anger flared, but Marinette held back from lashing out and physically attacking…just barely. *“Why the FUCK did you do that?”

*“I don’t know what you mean, Marinette.” Lila’s words portrayed innocence, but her body language screamed victory.

“Like hell you don’t!” The chaperone, Dick, spoke to Lila in English as he moved out from the shadows.

“I assure you I don’t. She must have been in shock by my sudden appearance and accidently dropped her book in the water.”

“And pigs can fly.” Dick ground his teeth at Lila. “I saw you push her sketchbook out of her hands.”

“You must be mistaken, perhaps from your viewpoint it would appear that way but I assure you that is was an accident.” Lila tried.

Marinette was having the time of her life, watching another fight for her for once. It appeared that at least one person in Gotham wasn’t stupid enough to fall for the obvious lies of Lila Rossi.

“Well, I had a different vantage point and saw the same. You, knocking the notebook out of her hand.”

Make that two people.

In a flash Lila was knocked to the ground by a large dog, as two women, one being the speaker, slowly approached from the other direction towards the small confrontation.

The two women were incredibly unique looking, and Marinette recognized them immediately. The speaker was no other than the recently coined ‘anti-hero,’ Poison Ivy. Her skin was slightly green which complemented her bright red hair. As other worldly as she looked, she was nothing short of gorgeous, even without her notorious outfit made of leaves.

Her companion was as equally recognizable, with her signature pigtails dipped in blue and red. Harley Quinn seemed like the type who would jump at being on the cutting edge of fashion. Would she call if Marinette gave her a card?

“Pam, what are you doing here?” Dick asked kindly, but not without a fair amount of warning layered beneath the question.

“Don’t worry Dick, my babies just seemed happier today. So I just wanted to find out the reason why. Harley wanted to join, and you know how she insists on taking Brucie everywhere. So…” Ivy waved her hand in annoyance but there was too much affection in her eyes for it to be the case.

“Will you call off this wild animal?” There was hysteria evident in Lila’s voice as she begged for reprieve from the animal.

“Don’t worry he’s just giving ya some kisses.” Harley puckered her lips as she lowered down to the level of the dog, placing her hands on her knees, “Weren’t yew Brucie…who’s a good boy, yews a good boy.”

Brucie, ran over to his owner and began to lick her.

“That,” Lila looked down at the sweet thing in disgust, “dog was attacking me. Doesn’t Gotham have some kind of leash laws?”

“Gotham does for dogs but Brucie here’s a hyena.” Harley patted the hyena on his head as his tail wagged happily at the praise. “Bitches like you on the other hand-"

“Keep your animal away or I’ll sue.” Lila turned and walked away as quickly as possible, leaving Marinette alone with the three adults.

“That pathological liar ain’t gonna do shit.” Harley looked in the direction Lila left.

“What makes you so sure?” Marinette knew that Lila was mostly words without action, yet she was curious what had made those in Gotham so untrusting of her. After all, it was something she rarely saw in Paris.

“I’m a psychiatrist doll face, diagnosing her is child’s play.” Harley pet Brucie behind his ears as the hyena licked her face. “Besidez her lies are obvious, only an idiot would believe ‘er.”

Marinette was really starting to like Harley. “You would be surprised by the number of people who buy her stories.”

Harley looked at Marinette before shrugging her shoulders and nodding her head while playing with a pigtail. “Huh, that’s very intra-sting”.

Harley’s attention was quickly lost as she went back to giving it to her hyena. Meanwhile, Ivy, or did she prefer to go by Pam, was circling Marinette. Her eyes remained focused on the plants, but Marinette could tell the occasional shift in her direction.

Dick also seemed to be monitoring Ivy’s movements. “Pam, why are you here again?”

“Don’t they just seem happier? Gotham seems lighter, the air less oppressive.” Pam gestured up and over to the many plants in the gardens.

Dick took a second to look around, his face scrunched in concentration at first, before a smile stretched across his face. Marinette began to panic, was Ivy able to communicate with the plants? Would she know about her abilities and then Dick would learn by extension? Would they find out she was Ladybug?

“The sun does seem to be shining a little brighter. Maybe the flowers are…I don’t know…standing a little straighter to reach it.” Dick took one of the plants in his hand as if studying it closely, before turning his attention completely to Ivy. “Any ideas?”

“That’s why we’re here Dickie.” Harley’s attention left Brucie as she stood next to Ivy taking her hand. “Have they told ya anything Pamalamb?”

Marinette froze, so Ivy **was** able to communicate with the plants. Marinette tried to think of a way to escape unnoticed but figured that any type of movement would draw attention to her, perhaps not from the three adults but definitely from the plants.

“Yes, they have been healed and they are thankful.” Ivy looked softly at Marinette, giving her a knowing wink before turning to Dick. “I don’t fully understand what they mean, but Sunshine has decided to shine in Gotham and it’s starting to heal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week guess what happens???? That's right a reunion. I wonder if it will be Monday or Friday's chapter. Kidding I know which day and I am so excited to share that chapter and start the romance!


	29. Pa-Tonk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> The class has its first excursion in Gotham to the Botanical Gardens chaperoned by Dick. Marinette learns about the further development of her Kaiduan powers, specifically her ability to heal without focus, bringing the attention of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn who Marinette immediately takes a liking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it only Monday I feel like its should be Wednesday already....

The electricity in the large gym felt similar to the energy Ladybug felt before an akuma attack. The main difference being that over a hundred students were anticipating the upcoming battle, not just Ladybug and her team.

When the organizers had included the need for sports attire on the packing list for the conference, the entire class was wary. What could they possibly be doing at a business conference that would require such outfits?

Dodgeball, an American school yard game. As a French student, she was familiar with the concept, thanks to movies and American sitcoms, but had never played the game herself. She couldn’t admit to anyone but Adrien -him being in the same position- that despite never playing, she had experience with the basic principles thanks to several akuma attacks.

The rules were pretty straight forward, throw a ball to hit people, don’t get hit, no face shots and if you catch it, the opponent who threw it is out, no bring backs. Marinette was confident that the goal of the organizers was to have students create strategies and be able to apply them during the chaos of the battle. Or… at least that would be their excuse when asked for allowing the kids to just have fun this fine Wednesday morning.

The layout of the tournament was simple, schools had the opportunity to create two ten-person teams, and additional people could join teams from the other schools that were incomplete. Best two out of three would determine the winner of each match. The winners moving up the bracket till the final match, where a single game would determine the winner.

“Should we elect two different team leaders and then build our teams from there?” Pierre, an athletic boy who had become a close friend with Kim and Alix, offered.

“Perhaps we should first determine how many wish to play and build our teams off that.” Kagami suggested.

“Either way, I nominate Mari as team leader of the team I’m on.” Adrien smiled at Marinette as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning on her way too much that she should have collapsed under his weight.

“Please, Marinette is too clumsy and will be knocked out in the first minute. What kind of leader will that make?” Lila looked at her nails in a fashion reminiscent of Chloe back at her worst.

“I’ll be on team Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe stated nonchalant as she actually used a file to manicure her nails. Perhaps the gesture was not completely lost after all.

“You’ve obviously never seen competitive Marinette, Lila. She is a **beast**.” Hollowing his voice as he said the last word, Kim came to stand between Marinette and Adrien, wrapping his arms around their necks and pulling them into an awkward hug.

Naturally, Kagami, Luka, and Alix joined the team quickly. Ivan, Francis and Pierre rounded off the team of ten, only three others wished to play and joined an incomplete Brazilian team.

Aside from Lila, no one else seemed to oppose Marinette taking on the role of team captain. So, she disappears for a short time to sign up the team with the tournament organizers and get further instructions.

* * *

Upon her return she noted Adrien and Jon talking up their team to each other. Both sported matching grins, making it obvious that the hostile words were for show.

“Hope your school is ready to eat dirt.” Adrien crowed.

“I hope that was just a poor translation from French, because if that’s the best you’ve got, we’ll be wiping the floor with you in no time.” Jon tried. Really their insults were lacking, but it was fun to see them egging each other on.

“I might be having trouble with my English translations; after all they don’t have a word in English that translates to just how bad we’ll be kicking your butt.”

“That’s because America has never been defeated bad enough to warrant the need for such a word. The French on the other hand have needed several.”

“Damnnnn...shots fired,” came from someone nearby, knocking them out of their playful banter. Their attempts to rile up the other was like watching two kittens trying to maul each other, the attempts could only be described as _cute_.

“I should probably head over to Damian and the rest of my class so we can strategize. Good luck out there Adrien, you’re going to need it.”

Adrien winked at Marinette, “I guess it’s a good thing I have luck on my side.”

* * *

For the most part, Damian’s participation in this conference was a waste of time, even this Dodgeball tournament. As expected, Damian and Jon had dominated the competition, just as they did at school. The other teams had not stood a chance.

Frustratingly it wasn’t their team that was the center of all the conversations around the conference hall. Whispers of a team of assassins, who were plowing down the other teams in two matches flat, was the main source of gossip. 

Not only was the fact that this team was being referred to as assassins, irritate Damian, it was that it had people under appreciating Jon and his skills.

Fortunately, Gotham’s winning team had just finished their concluding round in the semi-final and was able to watch this ‘assassin team’ in action before they faced them in the final.

When they entered the large auditorium Jon and Damian were forced into a small corner of the room, as the rest of the conference attendees and some others including Todd and Drake -much to Damian’s surprise- were packing the makeshift bleachers.

The game was well underway, the group closest to Damian already weeded thin, with only three players left but currently hoarding all of the balls. They moved around each other trying to come up with a strategy that would work against the other side. Any tactician could guess that their strategy could possibly result in some eliminations, but in the end the other side was only down two members.

Damian quickly recognized most of the players on the opposing team as the group Jon and him were attempting to ‘friend.’

As soon as the smaller team released their balls, the assassins, as they were called, moved in sync dodging them. Each ball missed their intended marks. Couffaine and the pink haired girl from yesterday took to collect the balls and hand them to Tsurugi, Bourgeois, Agreste, and an unknown female. Couffaine whispered to the unknown, who nodded before whispering back. All eyes turned to her before she gave simple hand gestures as instructions, understanding between them, each moved to a new position.

It was unnerving to watch a bunch of high schoolers able to accomplish something that had taken him years to realize with the Teen Titans.

The unknown female launched herself forward to throw her ball at the closest person on the opposing side, just for her to fake, pivoting to change her direction and throw it at the unassuming person to her left. But not before Agreste released his own ball at the original target, taking her out by surprise.

Leaving only one person.

The way the team moved around the poor man was like a dance, each shifting their position to find the best spot for attack. The Unknown flicked her hand in a way that told a man with blond tips to finish it. He moved forward and in one swift throw, the semi-final ended to the sound of deafening cheers.

While most would be intimidated, Damian was excited; he loved the idea of a challenge and it looked like the Parisians would give it to him.

“Come on Damian, we have ten minutes before the final match, let’s go congratulate Adrien.” Damian struggled to keep up with the overly excited Kryptonian as he weaved through the crowd to make his way over to their future enemy.

As they approached, he noticed that the Unknown must have been the girl the group had been referring to as Dupain-Cheng, as Agreste’s arm was slung over her shoulder. She shifted away from Agreste as she playfully kicked at the man who threw the winning ball. He laughed as he ruffled her hair causing her to swat playfully at his hand.

In a cliché way, suddenly the few people still in front of Jon and Damian parted like the Red Sea to give him an unobstructed view of Dupain-Cheng. The line comment from the other day made sense, before him was one of the most striking females he had seen outside of a mask.

A watermelon pink tank top covering a light gray lace backed sports bra, paired with simple gray leggings. It wasn’t anything special looking and modest in comparison to what most other attendees wore, but she wore it with such confidence. Her hair was in loose waves, perfectly styled in spite of their recent action and even without makeup she was gorgeous.

His unconscious gulp of air as they approached did not go unnoticed by Agreste who narrowed his eyes at Damian, before turning his attention to Jon standing beside him, and smiled. “Looks like we’ll be playing each other for the title of Dodgeball Champion.”

“Won’t be too much of a challenge then?”

“Your right, it won’t.” Agreste’s smirk was cocky yet playful.

Jon leaned towards Agreste, his attempts to flirt obvious. “Guess we’ll see who that’s true for.”

Dupain-Cheng seemed to have caught on to the flirtation, as her smile grew each time her eyes darted between Agreste and Jon. They stopped shifting as they caught sight of Damian, staring right at her.

Extending her hand, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this dork’s best friend.”

“Damian, the other imbecile’s friend.” She smiled, her eyes shined brightly, sparkling like the night’s sky.

“Looks like we’ll be playing one another?” She cocked her hip as she placed her right hand upon it. Her entire body spoke of the confidence she had on the outcome of the match-up.

“Cannot wait for the opportunity to show Paris what real competition looks like.” Damian deadpanned.

“We’ll see if you’re still singing the same tune when we easily defeat you.” She smirked before her smile rounded out, mirth dancing in her eyes.

“Confident.” She licked her lips before she shrugged her shoulders making an affirmative humming noise in response.

The action doing things to him he hadn’t felt since Ladybug. He would have punched himself again, but he remembered how well that turned out for him the last time.

He needed to calm down, he was married after all. This was just another case of attraction to a woman who exuded confidence and capacity to take charge. Similar to what he had felt with Raven, a fleeting attraction towards her capabilities, not her as a person. He would simply disengage and return to his team to prepare for the last match.

He turned away from Dupain-Cheng and took a single step forward. “Come on Jon, we must prepare to put this team back in their place.” He looked back at Dupain-Cheng, “Second that is.”

Damian smirked as he turned; he noted that Dupain-Cheng never lost her own smile as they walked away.

* * *

Damian tried to pry his eyes from Dupain-Cheng but it felt impossible. She had successfully orchestrated an offensive and defensive strategy that had wiped out most of his team. In less than two minutes, Gotham had lost half of its members, whereas Paris still held eight.

She was mesmerizing, the clear leader of the group. The team turned to her for instructions, which was impressive enough, but she also assisted in implementing the fatal blows to his team.

Finally getting to observe the team dynamic for more than the final play of the game, it was obvious that she utilized her teammates to take on roles that played to their strengths. The application of these strengths became a strategy that had proven so far to be unbeatable. That was of course, before they had gone up against him and Jon; who were unstoppable because this is what they did. 

The male who had taken the winning shot in the last game, was clearly just muscle, his aim was true for most shots, even if a majority were dodged. He was obviously a quintessential jock, joking around and taunting his opponents. His weakness however, while he tried to listen to the instructions from Dupain-Cheng he did not work in coordination with the rest of his team. His independence led to a lot of missed opportunities much to the obvious frustration of Dupain-Cheng.

Blake saw this weakness and tried to take him out, only for his ball to be deflected with the ball in the Jock’s hand. In turn, the Jock returned fire at his assailant, causing Gotham to be down to four players.

Damian’s mouth tightened before he brushed away the frustration and focused on Paris’s destruction.

A second male who appeared to also not follow Paris’s core team, was busy mocking Gotham with the Jock and missed the instructions coming from Agreste. Jon used the distraction as an opportunity to launch his ball, striking the man in the leg.

The students who supported Gotham shouted as Paris went down to seven members.

Damian launched his own ball at the Jock as he was distracted by his friend’s elimination. The ball hit its target and Damian smirked at the bitter expression on Dupain-Cheng. She looked so feisty angry, but he much preferred the determined look that followed.

Not ready to deal with the weird feelings he was having for her, Damian refocused on the game. The Paris team was now only two members up, he just needed to focus on a strategy. Damian and Jon would work as they often did, in tandem. The other two members of their team would work around them; their survival was of no consequence; they were merely cannon fodder for the enemy while Jon and Damian worked. It would end with Damian and Jon ensuring Paris would never forget the day they tried to compete with Gotham.

Couffaine and Alix, as her teammates had called out to the pink haired girl, would need to be targeted quickly. They worked to ensure their offensive players had ammo and mostly stuck to the back observing. It was obvious they were meant to analyze and report to the players useful information. Removing them would eliminate the team’s second set of eyes.

Damian motioned for Jon to take out Couffaine, while he drew the fire of the rest of the team. He dodged a shot by Agreste, only to barely block the red rubber projectile launched by Tsurugi. Jon hurled his ball at the same time as his teammate Holder at the blue tipped musician.

Gotham was robbed of the satisfying elimination of the rocker as Bourgeois dived at Holder’s ball. What had first appeared as a sacrificial block, turned into a catch as she encased the ball with her body into a front tuck before standing with the ball held victoriously in her hands.

The room erupted as one of Paris’s brought Gotham down to three in such a dramatic way. Her triumphant smirk was swiftly replaced by a frown as she noticed her boyfriend moving to the sideline.

“Get your head back in the game, Chlo.” Dupain-Cheng barked, her eyes swivel as she analyzed options.

Dupain-Cheng motioned to Agreste who seemed to be the only player on their team to understand. He verbalized the plan to Tsurugi who nodded and relayed to Bourgeois.

All of the Parisian players first seemed to be moving around looking for perfect shots, before both Bourgeois and Tsurugi began to move in what they probably felt was attractive. Damian familiar with such grotesque attempts to gain his attention was unaffected, other than narrowing his eyes at the feeble attempt to throw off their game.

Unfortunately, Damian was not their target and Blake, who was, was very susceptible to their obvious flirtatious advances. Distracted, Blake allowed for the two girls to come closer to the middle line, as his body blocked an opportunity for Damian and Jon to react. Launching their balls at the same time, Blake was eliminated painfully as he was pounded by two balls to the chest. One after the other.

While unable to prevent Blake’s elimination, Damian took advantage of the celebration by hitting Bourgeois with his ball as Tsurugi acted as a blind spot to his aim. 

Alix attempted to take him out at that point, only to be thwarted by Jon who captured her ball against his chest as he crossed to protect Damian.

Bourgeois’ frustrated huff could be heard through the entire auditorium. Well, it would have been if the room was not filled with the deafening sounds of Gotham Academy screaming Jon and Damian’s name. Damian beamed from the positive attention even if the chant was still ‘Ice Prince,’ and not his actual name. 

Paris was still a man up, but the inflated ego they carried into the game seemed to be dulled, if Tsurugi’s and Agreste’s expression were any indication. Dupain-Cheng appeared as confident as ever, her eyes had locked on Damian and he felt his heart treacherously skip a beat.

Agreste stood on the left side of their court, Tsurugi on the right, with Dupain-Cheng close to the middle. Agreste motioned to Tsurugi just before they both moved to gather in the middle. It was a poor tactic that Damien prepared to use against them. For a brief moment the three were in alignment, and Damian released his ball with the intention of it hitting where Agreste would step next, only for Agreste to switch direction at the last second. He had in effect, blocked Jon from being able to see Tsurugi stop and aim her ball before releasing it at Jon.

If not for his ability to analyze movement quickly, Jon would have missed the change and been eliminated, but he grabbed the launched ball much to the disappointment of Dupain-Cheng.

She narrowed her eyes at Damian as he smirked at her. Time seemed to stand still as the two looked at each other. He did not like being on the receiving end of that look, but he was relishing the challenge she was presenting. If the look in her eyes wasn’t being misinterpreted by him, while frustrated, she was finding enjoyment in it as well. 

All too quickly the spell was broken as she returned his smirk with one of her own, turning to talk to Agreste quickly.

Jon launched his ball at her turned back, but it missed as she surprisingly moved in unison with Agreste to dodge. Much too late, Jon and Damian realized that by Jon throwing his ball, Paris now had possession of all of the balls.

An almost unnoticeable signal was given to Agreste, before they both sprinted off in different directions collecting the balls from around their side of the court. They launch them at Jon and Damian one after another in quick secession, perhaps hoping to keep the pair on their toes and be able to land a hit from their flailing. But it was almost laughable how off their aim was. It took very little for the Gotham pair to dodge and avoid the onslaught.

Jon lowered to scoop up one of the balls that had landed close to him when the pinnacle of Paris’s strategy was revealed. Agreste dropped the ball he was holding as he cupped his hands together between his legs and bent his knees. Dupain-Cheng sprinted over, placing her right foot in his hands before he log-tossed her in the air. It happened in a matter of seconds, she hovered only temporarily above Jon, but his head was down to grab the ball missing her departure into the air. Even with his head now raised, he failed to catch her position above him, as she hurled her ball at the unsuspecting Kryptonian. She returned to his field of vision just in time for him to see a ball smacking his chest with a resounding pa-tonk.

The crowd cheered again, as Paris had the lead after another awesome move. Damian even caught Todd and Drake in the corner of his vision with their mouths hanging open after watching Jon’s elimination.

Damian scooped up the closest ball, never taking his eyes off the pair, as he looked for an opportunity to attack.

If it had been anyone else, they would have missed the subtle way Adrien moved his hand, but Damian recognized the signal as he often used it himself. Watching Agreste tighten his grip on his ball before he moved away, Damian knew that his attention was meant to be kept on Dupain-Cheng who was obviously faking her own alignment to take him out.

Damian prepared to attack Agreste, throwing them off their game and tying them up once again. He propelled his ball at Agreste, who attempted to stop his movement, but could only skid across the floor as he struggled to change trajectory. The ball hit him squarely in the chest.

Damian choosing to gloat at Dupain-Cheng, turned in her direction as he scooped up the closest ball to end this battle once and for all.

PA-TONK.

He heard the impact before he felt it. A rubber ball smacked his shoulder before he even had time to straighten. He hadn’t even completely processed what had happened before he watched her kiss her hand and blow the imaginary kiss in his direction. Dupain-Cheng was not the distraction, Agreste was, and Damian had fallen right into their sacrificial trap.

He stood gob smacked as he processed the fact he had been defeated for the first time ever in dodgeball. He failed to hear the deafening roar, only able to watch as Dupain-Cheng was lifted on Agreste’s and Couffaine’s shoulder in victory over Gotham. Her eyes the whole time remained locked with Damian, rubbing the defeat in his face.

But there was no anger, only admiration, respect, and… something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off about the sound of a dodgeball. I looked for an hour trying to find a consensus on what sound a dodgeball makes. It does not exist. Then I spent another 20 minutes listening to the same 5 second clip of a dodgeball hitting a wall and let me say I had multiple people listening and each came up with different answers. SO Pa-Tonk it is. 
> 
> Second, for those that I know are going to hit on them not recognizing each other, blablabla. Remember they haven't seen each other in over a month, in which they only saw each other for 12 hours with mask on and they aren't expecting to run into each other. Give it time.


	30. Adequate Pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:  
> Paris defeats Gotham at dodgeball. But not before Damian becomes enamored by Marinette and Jon and Adrien awkwardly flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to hear that so many enjoyed the 'reunion' between our title characters. Definitely some attraction from both sides during that game but sadly neither side recognized the other. But that's okay they need to get to know each other outside of the mask first... We won't be privy to it all but we'll get to experience the highlights. 
> 
> An * signifies the text is spoken in French.  
> Also text breaks can signify not only a time skip of some sort of a shift in character perspective.

Marinette had no set expectations for the conference. After all, she had expected her and Adrien to be dragged back to Paris half the time to deal with akumas, unable to take advantage of the opportunity and enjoy herself. The original thought behind signing up to spend a month in Gotham was the need to pad her college application with something that could overshadow her ‘stellar’ attendance record.

The reality of the conference and her time in Gotham was far better than she could have imagined. To begin, Bruce Wayne knew how to hold a conference for young adults. She had expected seminars that droned on, but he ensured that the speakers required engagement beyond the simple asking and answering of questions. Which still could have lost the attention of a bunch of teenagers, but he broke it up with early morning dodgeball competitions and fieldtrips around Gotham.

First impression of the city had been questionable at best, and she was still unsure about the events at the garden. But just like Ivy, she was feeling the city begin to brighten and she couldn’t shake the feeling that it had something to do with her.

When the time came for her to leave Gotham, she could already tell that she would miss it immensely. Fortunately, a part of the application to the conference required the submitter to apply to Gotham University. Winning the conference meant a scholarship for the applicant, further motivation for an individual to apply and probably helped with Gotham University’s excellent reputation despite the cities less than.

Originally Marinette knew she wouldn’t be able to attend with her responsibilities in Paris, now that she was free and there were no sign of Mayura, perhaps a year or two in Gotham would be...refreshing.

Especially, if coming back to Gotham meant she would be able to spend more time with Kelvin and Kaelyn. In just four days, they had become the little brother and sister she didn’t know she needed.

Even Adrien thought the two were adorable. He had joined them for breakfast that morning and made it a point that he would join the daily ritual if they’d have him. Which they were more than excited to allow, even more so, when he promised to waste a fair amount of his father’s money spoiling them. He too had expressed a feeling of kinship towards the pair, and Marinette was excited that he was still open to love despite his own family situation.

If she could talk Adrien into coming to Gotham long-term, it could be perfect.

But maybe not, because as great as Gotham had been thus far, Gotham still meant…Lila.

“I am sure that you could make an exception for us, my boyfriend is Damian Wayne after all.” Lila purred at the guard.

After an exhilarating victory over Gotham Academy the class decided a celebratory lunch was in order. For convenience they had chosen a restaurant close to the museum they would be spending some of the afternoon at. That meant they had arrived at the Hero and Villain Museum almost fifteen minutes before their slotted arrival time and the museum was still closed for lunch. Leaving them stuck in the rain that had started just as they departed the restaurant. 

“Why would the fact that you’re dating Damian Wayne make me let you enter before your slotted time and chaperon shows up?” The guard was looking at Lila, as if she was a puzzle he could care less to figure out. Kwami, Marinette loved people from Gotham, another point for coming back.

“It’s not that I think my dating him would get us in, it’s that because of my medical condition, it’s hard to stand outside for long periods of time. I would hate for Damian to hear the museum was not accommodating.” Lila looked off to the side, raising her eyes from the ground in a way that looked remorseful, despite the warning in her words.

Normally threatening a guard would not get someone what they wanted, but Lila had proven she was not just someone. “Now wait, had I known of your disability I wouldn’t have hesitated to let you in. I’m afraid I can’t let you have reign of the whole museum, but you’re welcome to stick to the first room till your chap shows.”

* * *

The first room was quite eerie; it was an intricate labyrinth of Gotham alleyways, veering off a main roadway. Lit only by scant streetlights, the alleys were lined with dumpsters, crates, and other unsightly things, creating shadows in the artificial night.

Grabbing Adrien’s hand, she pulled him down an alley separate from the rest of the class. They approached slowly as they would in a real alley, taking in the attention to detail the museum had. A rubber substance was pooled on the floor to give the illusion of puddles and wet pavement from a recent rain fall. A light towards the end of the alley flickered, the shadows seeming to move every few flashes. A hidden speaker played the sound of dripping water and the occasional scampering of rats.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile up at Adrien. In normal circumstances, such surroundings would cause her to tense and prepare for an unknown entity to attack. But knowing they were in a museum, a feeling of excitement, versus the normal trepidation, overwhelmed her as she waited to see what they would find at the end of the constructed alley.

Passing the last dumpster, the lights flickered once more, going out for about five seconds before coming back on. Enough time for a shadow to move directly in front of them.

Marinette watched as Adrien flinched as the shadow took solid form. She grabbed his hands quickly as he went to strike at the apparition. She laughed at his horror-struck expression, as he processed what he had done and who had actually appeared before them.

Batman, or rather a figure dressed in what Marinette hoped was his original costume, had come from a trap door to appear suddenly before them. She couldn’t help herself from breaking into a full body laugh at the site of a spandex wearing vigilante.

“Man, that’s almost as bad as your costume Maribug.” Adrien whispered into her ear.

The jolly smile and mood quickly obliterated as if having not even been there. She smacked him hard with the back of her hand against his chest. “Hey, I didn’t really get to have a say in my costume and I was fourteen. He at least, had options.”

“I’ll admit I have little experience myself, but I imagine that-” he gestured at the monstrosity before them, “-is the result of too many drinks.”

“You’re not wrong.” She looked at the mannequin once again, studying it in a fashion she had often seen critics do. “Who in their right mind wakes up and says, that. That is what I want to look like when I fight crime.”

“The same person that said, I don’t think I’ll be able to know where my belt is, so make it bright yellow. That way not only will I be able to find my gadgets, but so will everyone else.”

Marinette held her hand out as if stopping him from talking. “No pants please, a unitard for simplicity and oh oh…bloomers. Bloomers to cover my junk that way no one knows I’m actually wearing a diaper. After all I can’t risk taking a break from fighting crime to go to the toilet. “

Adrien waved his hand at her in a dismissive fashion. “Yes, yes, and a cape with a cowl attached too. That way if my cape gets caught on something, I’ll know and so will all the villains, along with my secret identity.”

“I’m actually going to assume they’re separate... But make sure you draw on some eyebrows in white. Make them look like I’m surprised. That way the bad guy won’t know if I’m surprised to see him or if I’m saying surprise mother-fucker.”

He dramatically placed his index fingers to both sides of his head. “And don’t forget about the ears so everyone knows I’m a bat!”

“Yes, the ears are very important.” Marinette shook her head and rolled her eyes at the fact Adrien should not have been the one to comment on them. “I won’t be like a bat otherwise and just to be sure no one has any questions –“

“- just slap a huge yellow sticker with a bat on my chest.” A new voice broke their banter. 

Marinette smiled as she turned to take in the new comer. “Nah, I was thinking of being called Bat Man because, ‘I’m Caped Crusader’ leaves it ambiguous and just doesn’t sound as good as-“

“I am Batman.” Jason growled.

“Yes, that was it” she snapped her fingers, “perfect.” Marinette twirled her finger as it pointed to the ceiling. “Wrap it up, copyright and create little action figures for the kiddos.” Turning to Adrien, “You get all that?” she asked as she looked over his shoulder at his imaginary tablet.

“Got it boss.” He smiled at her as he clicked a few buttons with his imaginary stylus.

“So, Pixie, if you were a designer how would you improve the Bat’s suit?” Jason crossed his arms over his defined chest, flexing his biceps with the action.

“I have some ideas.” She tried innocently, placing her hands behind her back as she swayed slightly.

“Experienced with designing then?” Jason winked.

“Something like that…I’d be happy to give you some pointers some time.” She winked in return gaining her a playful smirk.

“Oh yeah…and what exactly would you change?”

Eyes scanning to take in his outfit in closer detail then she had when he first appeared, -which honestly was quite a bit- she looked for something to comment on. He wore tight fitted dark wash jeans with rips on the knees, black combat boots came right above his ankles. A white t-shirt stretched across his chest and stomach, tight enough to show his defined abs and pectoral muscles. The cowl neck dipped low enough for the observer to catch enough skin to know the muscles were in fact real underneath. The piece de la resistance was the black leather jacket that went just past his elbows lined in maroon, the color carrying to his fingerless gloves. His mane was tamed by a pair of all black aviators, only a few strands of his white streak had escaped back to his forehead. 

“Nothing.” She stated barely above a whisper, transfixed by his blue-green eyes.

Adrien clearly uncomfortable with the exchange stepped beside Marinette and grabbed her shoulder. “Come on Mari, we need to meet up with the rest of the class. Our chaperon should be showing up soon.”

* * *

Slowly, two eyes staring down at his boots moved up to his face. Their owner commented something, but it was too much of a whisper to be audible. Jason smirked at his ability to fluster the little spark plug.

Changed from the workout attire he had seen her in earlier that morning, her look had caught his attention as he entered the museum. He was not surprised to see he had known the owner as he had gotten closer.

Capri length jeans rolled at the bottom had their knees ripped out. A plain white t-shirt was casually tucked into the pants to display a rather simple black belt. Tall nude heels with two straps gave her additional height to combat the oversized cherry red cardigan that fell well below her knees. A pair of round framed black sunglasses pulled her hair from her face, as the rest fell past her shoulder in loose waves. Red, a single shade darker than her cardigan kept most of his attention on her lips.

Caught staring at her once again he missed her friend Adrien’s statement, but not his protective hand on her shoulder. He creased his brow, uncertain what could cause such a reaction, but quickly remembered as she let out a little squeak that his mind immediately classified as ‘cute,’ that she was at least six years his junior.

While she was the total package, uncomfortably gorgeous, sweet, strong, fierce and that’s all he knew about her from two days, she still didn’t deserve him lusting after her. The more he thought about it, their dynamic reminded him more like a sibling bond than romantic, as long as he wasn’t looking at her, that was.

God, he probably just needed to get laid. Fuck, he hated when Demon Spawn was right, he really couldn’t go for more than a week.

Marinette however, smiled brightly at Jason and motioned over her shoulder for him to follow.

“Hey guys, this is my friend Jason Todd.” He lifted his head up in acknowledgment to the group of four Adrien and Marinette had walked up to.

Said in French as if a whisper, but in a volume clearly not. *“Dang, Dupain-Cheng where can I get one?”

*“Chlo, everything is not a potential accessory for you and I don’t think Luka would appreciate hearing you say such things.” Marinette snapped at her friend.

*“I don’t think I have too much to worry about. From the look of things, he’s already a new member in our fan club, which is only one step away from being in a relationship with us.” The male, who Jason assumed was this Luka, chuckled at Marinette’s horrified expression.

*“What fan club is this?” Jason interrupted in French. Chloe and Marinette went bright red, while the rest looked shocked. Jason struggled to keep from laughing out loud to prevent attracting the rest of the class.

“You speak French?” Marinette accused.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. “Among other languages.”

“You never said.”

“You never asked, Pix.” He tried to school his expression but couldn’t help the slight up-turn of his lips.

“True,” She looked at him as if trying to figure him out, shaking her head and smiling again. “I forgot to ask, what has you gracing our presence this afternoon?”

“Chaperone…Bruce requires each of his ‘sons’ to perform certain obligations for the conference, one being chaperone to the classes as they go around Gotham.” She nodded in understanding. “Not that I’m complaining, I think I’m going to enjoy hanging out with you guys today. If your critique of Batman’s outfit is anything to go by.”

“Hmm…Dupain-Cheng ripping into other’s fashion choices might be an adequate pastime. Now that our chaperone is here, we can go to the different rooms, _non_?” Chloe linked her arm through Marinette’s and led her into the next room, which happened to be the Robins’ room.

Whereas, in the first room, patron’s met Batman down dark alleys, in the second, the Robins could be found in their natural habitat, the roof tops of Gotham. Perched beside gargoyles, falling from the sky and grappling from one building to another, the various associates of Batman looked to be playing an aggressive game of tag.

The group arrived in front of the first figure, Nightwing. He was positioned in a way that made him look like he had just started to fall while grappling from the building.

“Doesn’t really leave much to the imagination, does it?” Adrien asked as he came to stand beside Marinette and Jason.

“So many thoughts. Where do I even begin?” Marinette looked wistfully at the figure of Nightwing. 

“What’s the first thing that hits you?” Luka asked.

“It’s not what hits me, it’s what’s in my face.” She smirked mischievously, “Ken called; he thought he had copyrighted the alien crotch look.”

Jason snickered, the way Nightwing’s costume pulled, every single muscle was on full display, the cup he used in real life didn’t quite look like the mannequin, but obvious creative license had unfortunately made him look like he had a doll’s anatomy.

“I know Chat Noir looks similar but come on, he looks like he was watching an infomercial when deciding his costume.” Marinette continued.

Confused, Jason shook his head before looking at her incredulously. “What makes you say that Pixie.”

Mimicking the many late-night ads, Marinette altered her voice. “Tired of having to change between punishing crime and punishing lovers. Well, you’re in luck. With this one of a kind look you can do both.”

“Powder, zipper and way to relieve yourself not included.” Jason added.

She took her thumb between her teeth and bit lightly on it, as she turned her head to look at Jason. Wiggling her eyebrows she said, “Perfect for those with multiple kinks!”

“How would you know?” Jason raised one of his eyebrows to match hers, crossed his arms and looked down at Marinette.

Her face suddenly dropped, realizing the possible interpretation of her words. Her blush quickly receded and she took on a more playful expression. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Jason tried to recover from his surprise at her snarky response with a forced cough, as Marinette moved forward with a smug smile in place.

Next to Nightwing, stood a proud Barbara version of Batgirl. Of course, she had not filled the mantel since the incident with Joker, but very few knew of the existence of Oracle, much less what she looked like. It was nice to still see appreciation for her.

Marinette looked at her before quickly shrugging her shoulders. “I’ve got nothing. It works.”

She placed her fist to her mouth as they approached Red Robin. His wax figure was perched on a gargoyle, as if looking out onto the city. The crinkle around her eyes betrayed that she was holding back some kind of comment or laugh.

“I’ve got a fever! And the only prescription is more utility belts.” She said in her best Christopher Walken impression.

“You watch American television?” Jason raised his eyebrows in question as he smiled down at her.

“It’s on late at night, and at times I tend to be an insomniac.” He took note of the black circles around her eyes, easily masked by the attention her eyes drew.

“You and Timmy would get along great. Let me guess. You live for coffee?”

“Don’t live for, but live because of, and thanks to.” She laughed at her own joke.

“I wonder why Red Robin is the only one to have a cape with bird like feathers.” The other Asian girl interrupted.

“It’s because he wanted to make sure people knew he was named after the bird and not the restaurant.” Jason supplied, garnering a chuckle from those around him.

The next figurine the group approached was his; he was genuinely curious what Marinette would think of his alter-ego.

“That helmet looks ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloe scoffed.

“Maybe, but it probably has a fair number of tactical uses. It also provides the best cover for his identity, considering unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir he doesn’t have magic to protect his.” Marinette said as she studied his outfit. “I’m genuinely surprised people haven’t been able to figure out the other’s identities from their simple domino masks.”

Jason choked on his spit as he tried to cover his laugh at the thought about what might happen if she knew how Superman and Superboy covered their own identities. But it was interesting to know about Ladybug, it would be important to note for Tim, not that they hadn’t suspected magic already.

Marinette appeared to be studying the outfit with a critical eye; her emotions were hard to read as she stayed silent.

“He kind of looks like an Iron Man knock off with the helmet.” Adrien said, earning himself a glare from Jason.

“Except Red Hood’s outfit is better, the mask is a little meh, not really sure how one might improve it. But, his outfit is the best out of the group so far. It looks comfortable, tactical, and like he wanted a little bit of his own personality to be represented.” Marinette continued studying his getup.

“So, nothing wrong with it then?” Jason said smugly.

“Well, when your armor plates have abs, maybe you’re overcompensating for something.” She smirked before continuing.

The next corner of the room had Brown’s Batgirl and Cass’s Black Bat standing back to back, looking as if they were about to take on a whole group of assailants.

Luka and Chloe were studying Batgirl, while the rest studied Black Bat.

“I’ve only ever seen the Bat Signal from pictures, but she kind of looks like it shining in the night sky. Honestly, it’s kind of cool, if she is going for the whole beacon of hope thing.” Luka’s comment earned a peck on the cheek from Chloe.

“It’s nice to see that Paris isn’t the only city that has fierce women protecting them. This Black Bat’s costume is simple, yet still intimidating. Should she choose to change the accent color to red it would be perfect.”

“Not everyone looks good in red, Kagami.” Marinette added as she, Adrien and Jason continue down the room toward Robin’s figurine.

Robin’s pose was simple compared to the other; the family suspected it was to display the design choices Damian had made for his costume in comparison to the earlier Robins. His arms were folded across his chest, he looked down both figuratively and literally at his observers.

“Wow, I totally can appreciate the design, the influences are obvious, but why would he pick that atrocious color pallet? He looks like an American stoplight. Does he point at a color to dictate what criminals should do? Robin says red, so STOP.”

“It was a mantel he inherited. Keeping the colors was to respect those who came before and those who will come after.”

* * *

Damian’s appearance was slightly unsettling for Adrien. He was already having a hard time dealing with the attention Mari was receiving from Jason, but Adrien had been wary of Damian since the dodgeball game.

Even if Damian thought no one had noticed, Adrien had caught the many looks that he was sure his own face had when longing for Mari. It was making him sick to his stomach, literally.

Since arriving in Gotham and watching man after man throwing themselves in Mari’s path, he had been feeling unwell. Since the dodgeball game it had been getting decidedly worse. His muscles were aching, his stomach screamed for him to toss its contents and his chest, perhaps it could accurately be better described as his heart, felt like it was being squeezed. Karma seemed to be humiliating him for even trying to replace and forget Mari in the first place with Kagami, by forcing him to watch others try to get her attention as he waited for the right time.

Marinette suddenly froze as she looked at the Robin figure, her face paled as she took him in.

“J-J-Jason?” She turned to face him. “You’re from Gotham, right?”

“Course, Pix.” Adrien wanted to punch him every time he referred to her like that, the only P name she should be called is Princess, and only by him. “The only time I’ve been away, felt like death.”

“As far as you know, is this an accurate depiction of their features.”

Adrien looked closely at the mannequin that had captured Marinette’s attention.

“Well, I don’t think there are too many pictures that are close-ups, so I’m sure there are some artistic licenses taken in their likeness.”

Mari seemed to release some of the tension with his words. “Okay.” she breathed out quickly and shook her head.

Adrien wondered as he studied Marinette and the mannequin what had spooked her.


	31. Stalking the City Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Tethered:
> 
> Jason gets to watch as the miraculous team reflects ever so kindly on the Bats' suits. Lets just say they weren't very kind.

While typically the immature antics of his brothers would annoy him, today they brought forth an amount of anger he had long thought gone from him. The cave which once felt vast and endless, now felt claustrophobic and constricting.

The end of the conference day had left him feeling conflicted and dear he say… overwhelmed with emotions he felt incapable of comprehending and even more so dealing with.

Drake, Grayson, and Todd were currently laughing at Jon’s expense as they watch on loop his elimination from the dodgeball game. While Damian would have normally reveled in the surprised expression, as the Kryptonian rarely expressed such an emotion and in such a raw form, the cause of the expression was the same as his emotional turmoil.

“How did you not see that coming?” Todd barely wheezed out between laughs.

“I caught it at the last second, but I would have risked exposing some of my power if I had tried to stop it.” Jon whined.

“Sure… we’ll go with that.” Grayson laughed. “Your face said otherwise”

“But it was…” Jon scanned the room and locked eyes with Damian. “What about Damian, I’ve rarely seen anyone be able to wipe that smug expression off his face so quickly.”

“Which is why he is over in the corner sulking.” Todd laughed.

“I am not sulking; I am merely analyzing what went wrong and how to improve.”

“Sulking!” Jon and Drake said together.

Damian ground his teeth. Initially he was not upset that someone had bested him at such an easy game, but separation had his feelings oscillating between admiration and annoyance. Not to mention his confusion in his attitude towards the one who had defeated him.

He rose from his chair silently so as not to alert his brothers of his departure as they returned to re-watching the game. Slipping out from the computer area, he moved towards his bike.

Donning his domino mask, he kick-started the engine. The purr of his bike droned out the infernal debate raging in his head. It appeared patrol would be his only way of finding solace tonight. 

* * *

Lotions, cleansers, masks, moisturizers and a cellphone attached to her ear, were the necessary requirements for Lila’s nightly ritual.

Marinette had listened to her drone on for over an hour, the sickly sweetness in Lila’s voice as she painted on yet another serum was like nails on a chalkboard. Only made worse by the obnoxious laugh barely audible from the other end of the line.

Motioning for Tikki to hide, she picked up her purse from her trunk to escape from the noxious fumes created by the chemistry experiment happening on Lila’s face and the nauseating sound of teenage sitcom playing out in real life.

Was it jealousy that caused her to flee her room and risk the dangers of the Gotham night? She wouldn’t even risk lying to herself. It was!

As guardian she thought she would never be in a relationship, only to be granted one, regardless of its origins, and then have it ripped out from under her. Now, the person she despised the most has what she wants and is currently rubbing it in her face. So, yea…she was jealous. 

A walk was in order to find solace for the night.

* * *

Robin was unsure how he had found his way to Gotham Hotel, but he knew it was his subconscious hoping for an answer to his predicament.

Patrol was meant to offer him a reprieve from his internal thoughts, but the night was too young, and the lowlifes had not yet made their appearance. So, he sat on the ledge of the fifteenth floor of the hotel, waiting. The hotel had been quiet for the most part, a few large parties of students returning for the evening.

A loud banging noise at the back of an alley drew his attention. He grappled over to investigate. Below a large burley man had someone trapped between him and the wall. His right arm was extended out, resting right beside the victim’s face. His left arm stroked out strands of what looked like midnight black hair. Words were being exchanged but Robin could not understand them from his position. He did not need to in order to understand what was happening, he had seen this too many times before.

The girl reached out and hit the man with the palm of her hand on his shoulder. He moved back slightly from the strength of the hit but returned to his original position. Laughing at her discomfort, the man slid his left hand up and down the side of her body. Even from Robin’s distance he could see the way that her body shuttered from the contact.

Rappelling down from his second story perch, he landed directly behind the man. Using the element of surprise, he grabbed him with both hands on the right shoulder and threw him across the alleyway. Grunting as he made contact with the wall, Robin approached with his fist raised, ready to knock the man out and call the police. He was stopped however, as a dainty hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards it.

“Hey-” she shouted,” -that’s my boyfriend.”

Robin turned his head from the attacker and took in the young lady before him. Her hair, midnight black, he had expected to be accompanied by sharp blue eyes but was disappointed by chocolate brown.

“Where you not getting assaulted, I saw you hit him.” The girl’s eyes bulged at Robin’s assumption.

“Oh my gosh, no. He just made a rude comment and I hit him for it…It just wasn’t one that really set the mood.” She rolled her head and arm in a way that Robin assumed was attempting to convey that the behavior was common.

“Why are you not at home…setting the mood?” Her cheeks became red with embarrassment.

“Our chaperone for our trip is very strict, we were just trying to get some alone time before we were in lockdown in our rooms for the evening.” The boyfriend spoke from the ground.

Robin dragged his hand down his face in exasperation. “You should return to your hotel immediately, Gotham is a dangerous place for that sort of activity.”

“Oh?- You don’t say! Even vigilantes attack people in alleys.” The young girl said as she moved past Robin to assist her boyfriend from the ground. 

Unwilling to continue to deal with the certain brand of stupid, Robin grappled back to the roof and sprinted away, choosing to return to his patrol route instead of the hotel. Foreign students just didn’t understand Gotham.

As he ran his attention was once again attracted by a loud banging noise coming from one of the streets. Although he was a good block away he could tell that another young lady was walking alone in the Gotham night, stupidly wandering.

Fearing for her safety, he took to following from a safe distance on the rooftops above. He could not tell more than the basics about her. She was of average height; her clothing was common, a simple pair of black leggings covered by a long maroon hoodie with the hood hiding her hair. 

Her movements were determined, she was not hesitant nor loitering, she had purpose and a clear destination in mind. It meant that Robin had to work to follow her while maintaining concealment in the shadows.

He had been tailing her for a good ten minutes when a metal trashcan fell in the alley she was passing. It had turned out to be a cat finding itself its nightly meal. The act though had caused the girl to turn her head in the direction of the sound and her hood to drop, allowing Robin the opportunity to catch sight of her profile.

It would be his bad luck that the person he had been following would be none other than the cause of his early patrol, Dupain-Cheng.

She swiftly continued her trek down the street, before turning abruptly and returning the way she first came. She was conversing on her phone and appeared to be getting more agitated as she spoke. Her volume increased but her words were still inaudible, even his recorder would be unlikely to pick them up as only the harshness behind them was apparent.

He unfortunately had to shift to a one-story building and feared that she had detected him. She abruptly stopped and her conversation lagged. But she was quick to lunge and grab a small child from behind a dumpster, alleviating his fear of having been spotted.

Only his concern was now for the small child she had accosted. He tried to keep watch just a little longer before acting, having already made one bad assumption for the evening.

He was shocked when he saw the small child embrace Dupain-Cheng in a tight hug.

* * *

Marinette walked down the quiet eerie street. She whispered into her headphones “Hold on Tikki, there is someone in front of us.”

The small goddess stopped talking and listened with her chosen.

Perhaps it was stupid of Marinette to walk down the streets of Gotham alone in the middle of the night, but she needed a reprieve from Lila and her Damiboo. Not to mention, a need to finally have a conversation with Tikki alone since their arrival in Gotham. She had been confident that she would be able to take down anyone who threatened her, she was stupid for putting herself in this position. It would have been smarter to have taken their conversation to a rooftop.

Two large dumpsters were on adjacent sides of the street, half a block apart from each other. The one closest hid the presence from her, she knew that they were watching, but felt no ill intent. She quietly approached the far side lunching quickly and grabbed at the black jacket of the small child she found hiding. She pulled the child to stand in front of her, placing her hands firmly on their shoulder to prevent the kid from leaving and to allow herself the chance to take a good look.

“Kaelyn, what are you doing out this late?” The small girl flung herself at Marinette and tightly gripped at her shirt.

Pulling her back slightly, Marinette lowered herself onto her knee and took a better look. There was nothing immediately obvious as to why the young girl would be out in the streets of Gotham at the current time and alone. She had on a pair of pajama pants, bright pink with hearts. A black jacket covered her shirt and she had been smart enough to place on her well-worn shoes.

She waited for the young girl to answer but she remained quiet. “Kaelyn, did something happen? Are you okay?” Marinette frantically looked around for a sign of her brother. “Where is Kelvin? Is he okay?”

Kaelyn slowly shook her head and smiled brightly at Marinette, causing the heroine to tilt her head in confusion. “We’re all fine, Mom and her Greg are out for the evening, so we’ve had the apartment to ourselves tonight.”

Marinette frowned, “That doesn’t explain why you are out alone at this time of night.”

“I was looking for you.” Her doe eyes sparkled, an innocence displayed that would made one believe that the act was completely normal.

“Why would you be looking for me and how did you know I would be here.” She looked suspiciously at Kaelyn.

“I fell asleep and I had a dream about finding you out here. When I woke up, Kelvin was still asleep, and I got bored, so I decided to see if my dream was real.” She smiled brightly. “And it was.”

Marinette was taken aback; Kaelyn had followed a dream in hopes of finding her. “Do you follow your dreams often?”

Kaelyn shrugged her shoulder, as her smile dropped slightly, “Sometimes I just get these feelings I should do things…and then I do.”

Marinette released a long breath, pulling her hands away to rub her eyes. “You’re very lucky that I found you.” She grabbed at the young girl’s hand as she stood. “Do you live far from here? We should get you home.”

“I live about twelve blocks that way.” She pointed in the direction Marinette had come from, it was not the best part of the city.

“Kaelyn promise me that you will not go out in the middle of the night again.” She looked up at Marinette, who returned her gaze with concerned eyes. She was heavily contemplating the request if the scrunching of her nose and furrowing of her brow was any indication.

“Okay, Mari.”

It killed Marinette knowing that a sweet innocent four-year-old was out in the city by herself. Even if it wasn’t Gotham, the act was dangerous in any city. How she had managed to not only find her, but hide and stay out of danger was truly fortunate. She knew that her and poor Kelvin’s home life was horrible, but this was truly atrocious.

If Kaelyn was to be believed, Marinette was walking her home to an apartment that currently only had a seven-year-old and no adults. At that moment she decided she would be calling the police as soon as they arrived. 

With her increased vigilance now that she had a little girl walking with her, the twelve blocks were done in no time and she quickly came to stand in front of a tall apartment complex.

She followed as Kaelyn started to ascend several flights of stairs; a light at each landing barely lit the small stairwell. They had climbed seven before Kaelyn stopped in front of a large door which Marinette pushed open. It led to a small hallway with several doors, gold apartment numbers were centered on each, a few had come unscrewed and hung upside down. Florescent lights were spaced far apart from each other in the center of the ceiling, lighting up the hall, but not enough as shadows still clung to certain parts. The color of the once floral wallpaper was not obvious, years of neglect left it discolored, covered in graffiti and peeling in several places. It looked more like a poor attempt at papier-mâché than wallpaper. The carpet looked like it had never been replaced and the smell which plagued the small hall proved the stains were signs of multiple soiling probably by drunken residents. The building could be described as run-down at best or ready for demolition at worst.

Kaelyn walked up to the apartment numbered thirty-seven and went to grab the door handle, but it moved away from her as the door swung open.

A man in his early thirties stood in the door frame. An artificial concern laced across his face. He wore only sweatpants and smelled of a recent activity that showed just how uncaring he was of Kaelyn’s disappearance.

“Where have you been and who is she?” His breath smelled of alcohol, but he was at least not reeking of it.

“Marinette!” Kelvin exclaimed as he saw her from around the man at the door. He looked down at Kelvin with disgust and then looked back at Marinette.

Despite having probably just had sex with the children’s mother, his eyes darkened as he took in Marinette’s form. She cringed and shivered in disgust.

Before she could explain, Kaelyn was grabbed from her hands and pushed inside the apartment. “Well thank you for returning her. You’re welcome to come in, so I can thank you properly.” He winked. Marinette tried to smile, scared that Kaelyn would suffer if she was rude.

“Thank you, but it is late and I should be heading back.” She waved at Kaelyn and Kelvin before turning swiftly before the man tried to argue for her to stay.

Unfortunately, with his presence in the apartment she lost her reason to call the police. Of course, there were several reasons she still could, but from what she had heard of Gotham CPS, calling would be pointless without evidence.

She ran down the stairs and back into the night air. She turned once more to take in the apartment building; she had a feeling that she would become familiar with this area and needed to know how to return. She was tempted to transform and survey the building from the roof, but chose instead to return with haste to the hotel as she felt the presence of a second tail for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie, at first you thought they were going to reunite again. After all, it was still Wednesday!


End file.
